Fais de moi un Serpentard
by Schmarties
Summary: Harry est amoureux et ne sait comment faire pour atteindre l'autre. Il met alors au point un plan machiavélique... le plus risqué de l'Histoire, et sans doute le plus crétin. Mais que se passe-t-il quand Draco Malfoy a la même idée? FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Dragon l'Ourson & le 2ème secret d'Harry

**Fais de moi un Serpentard**

Auteur : Schmarties

Genre : Comedy/Romance

Couple : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (What a surprise!)

Disclaimer : Madame Rowling est toujours l'auteur et possesseur de Harry Potter, tout ça blabla... Et j'ai pas d'argent sur ça et c'est bien triste que Draco soit pas à moi mais je doute fortement qu'elle me les offre un jour. C'est bon ? I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Avertissement : Fic avec une histoire homosexuelle de jolis garçons. Z'êtes préviendus. Par rapport aux livres... euuuh... C'est durant la septième année inexistante des gens à Poudlard... Je ne prends plus trop en compte après le 5ème livre mais je peux être amenée à picorer quelques détails dedans. Oilà.

Résumé : Harry est amoureux et ne sait comment faire pour atteindre ledit mâle. Dans un moment de lumière il met au point un plan machiavélique... le plus risqué de l'histoire de l'humanité, et sans doute le plus crétin aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il quand le parfait Draco Malfoy a exactement la même idée ?

Note du début de fic : Daaah. Gné peur. Je commence ici une nouvelle fic à chapitres et j'ai la frousse. Je préviens d'avance tous les potentiels lecteurs que ce chapitre est long, avec beaucoup de narration, pour présenter l'histoire et tout planter... donc je conseille d'avoir un peu de temps devant soi. Sinon, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire... et je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle contiendra et... voilà je vous laisse lire.

_

* * *

___

Dragon l'Ourson & le deuxième secret d'Harry Potter

L'identité de Celle-Qui-Avait-Volé-Le-Coeur-De-Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu était l'un des secrets les mieux cachés de ce monde et cela sans que ledit Survivant n'ait eu à aller jusqu'au serment de Fidelitas pour empêcher ses deux meilleurs amis de le vendre pour n'importe quelle bonne raison. Merlin soit loué que ses amis prônaient la loyauté comme principe de base dans la vie.

Ainsi, les vaillants élèves Poudlardiens pouvaient admirer tout à leur aise le jeune Harry James Potter dans un état quelque peu cotonneux, les yeux dans le vague, et même parfois, le si fameux sourire en coin qui donnait irrémédiablement un air aussi niais que faire se peut. C'était à force de le voir dans des nuages que l'on pouvait aisément imaginer de terriblement doux et confortable, qu'on avait finit par se persuader que le sieur Sauveur de ce bas monde était amoureux.

Bêtement et simplement amoureux. Cette idée avait finit par s'étendre dans tout Poudlard en à peine deux jours à partir du moment où Neville Londubat l'avait émise, regardant les yeux brillant de Harry. Il ressemblait à l'une de ces bestioles de dessin animés avec de grands coeurs qui leurs sortent de yeux dès qu'ils pensent à la créature de leurs rêves.

- On dirait un amoureux transi... avait dit Neville

Plus personne n'avait voulu lâcher cette espèce de conclusion. Et ils avaient raison. Oh oui, parfaitement raison. S'ils pouvaient savoir à quel point ils avaient raison...

Hermione Jean Granger n'était pas une pauvre fille née de la dernière pluie. Elle n'avait donc certainement pas attendu que le commun des mortels s'en aperçoive avant de remarquer que son meilleur ami de toujours était épris de quelqu'un. Elle avait été la première personne dans ce monde -et même dans les autres-, à avoir deviné les sentiments du brun. Hermione Granger était un vrai génie, mais elle restait une jeune fille de 17 ans avant tout. Enfin, à l'époque, la pauvre n'en avait que 15. Soit. Son oeil de lynx habitué à épier les gens, avait intercepté l'information il y avait de cela à présent 2 ans et 17 jours tout rond.

Elle avait alors soudoyé son meilleur ami dans une série de coups bas, vicieux, sadiques et implicites qui, s'ils avaient été accomplis quelques années auparavant, l'aurait emmené droit dans la maison Serpentard. Et bien évidemment, Harry Potter avait finit par craquer et avait tout avoué à la jeune préfète en chef dans la froide nuit du 7 décembre de leur cinquième année, lors de la ronde nocturne d'Hermione.

S'étaient suivi plusieurs mois de confessions, d'une complicité exacerbée par les confidences amoureuses et les taquineries, les rires en coins et quelques rougissements. Toute cette agitation avait finalement attiré l'oeil quasi aveugle de Ronald Bilius Weasley qui avait accusé le coup et s'était rebiffé, s'était mis en colère, avait hurlé à l'infamie. Dans sa grande mansuétude et avec l'accord d'Harry, Hermione avait donc prit le temps de lui expliquer la situation en long en large et en travers afin qu'il arrive à assimiler tous ces chamboulements.

Harry Potter était amoureux et ce n'était même pas de sa soeur cadette, Ginevra Weasley. Mon Dieu, quelle grande nouvelle. Qui aurait pu s'en douter ?

Ainsi donc, Ronald connaissait ce douloureux et inavouable secret depuis 1 an, 6 mois et 26 jours. Lui qui avait toujours cru que la plus grande cachotterie de son presque frère était qu'il dormait depuis sa deuxième année avec une peluche, un ourson, qu'il avait inexplicablement appelé Dragon. D'où est-ce qu'un Ourson pouvait s'appeler Dragon ? Mais les facéties et les bizarreries chez Harry Potter étaient aussi nombreuses qu'il y avait de gnomes dans leur jardin du Terrier. Incalculable donc. Même une approximation semblait impossible.

Ce jour-là, en plus d'apprendre que le Survivant pouvait aussi éprouver des sentiments -il n'avait jamais vraiment compté Cho Chang là-dedans- comme tout être parfaitement normal, il avait eu la surprise de savoir que Harry était gay. Non, Ginny Weasley n'avait décidément aucune chance.

Celle-Qui-Avait-Volé-Le-Coeur-De-Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu était donc un Celui, et son nom était jalousement gardé bien au chaud au plus profond de l'amitié qui liait la brochette des trois amis Gryffondors.

L'indice que personne n'avait, relevait du fait absolument choquant que Celui logeait ni plus ni moins dans la grande maison Serpentard. Ah! Choc! Félonie! Le plus gryffondoresque Gryffondor que la Terre ait portée amoureux d'un... Serpentard. Si les gens savaient... Si les gens savaient que Harry Potter avait faillit y être envoyé.

Tout à cette pensée, Harry Potter ricana. Si les gens savaient. Il se calma et finit par soupirer. Sa respiration semblait forte dans le couloir froid des cachots. Pour la première année depuis 6 ans, les Gryffondor n'avaient pas été répartis avec les Serpentards pendant les cours de potions.

A la place, ils partageaient cette formidable matière avec les Poufsouffles. Et bien que ça lui faisait un nombre considérable d'heure en moins en compagnie de son petit secret, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé, car les cours du professeur Snape paraissaient plus supportable quand il n'avait pas la moitié de la classe de mise avec l'enseignant. Voilà donc pourquoi Harry se retrouvait seul dans ce grand couloir à la dernière heure de cours des Serpentard, attendant patiemment la sortie de la maison Vert et Argent.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait élaboré une stratégie complexe et affreusement risquée, sans en parler ni à Hermione, ni à Ron. En réalité, pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry Potter était en train de devenir fou. Il ne supportait plus de le voir sans pouvoir l'approcher, sans pouvoir lui parler, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le serrer contre lui à l'en faire étouffer. Il en avait plus qu'assez de le voir s'enrouler avec d'autres types sous son nez.

Harry avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, sapristi! Il était du genre téméraire complètement cinglé qui pouvait se sacrifier pour l'honneur des uns sans penser au sien. Sa douce folie l'avait amené à penser à ce plan. Il savait que s'il l'avait exposé à ses deux meilleurs amis, ils l'en auraient empêché en hurlant que c'était du suicide, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces satanés serpents, tout ça tout ça... Et pourtant, il se trouvait là.

Et surtout, il attendait que Théodore Nott sorte du tombeau qu'était cette maudite salle de classe. Sincèrement, il commençait à s'impatienter, tournant en rond comme un lion dans une cage. Par tous les diables de l'Enfer, mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Quand et comment le Survivant avait finit par succomber ? Par quelles fourberies de quelle divinité ? Et surtout, pourquoi **lui** ?

Harry Potter avait finalement fini par arrêter de compter combien de fois ces questions lui avaient martelé le cerveau en vain, sans jamais qu'il n'aperçoive de réponse valable. C'était arrivé subrepticement, vicieusement, sans qu'il n'arrive à l'empêcher et bientôt, ce satané secret avait empoisonné chaque cellule de son corps tel le serpent qu'il était. Toujours est-il qu'un matin, il s'était réveillé différent. Quand il l'avait aperçu, à sa table, paisible et aussi parfait que d'habitude, la véridique vérité avait explosé dans sa tête en un millier de petits feux d'artifice qui s'étaient répandus dans tout son corps. Il était amoureux de cet être terrible qu'il avait toujours haït.

Le temps les avaient fait mûrir et comprendre tout deux que peut-être, il avait pu être possible, qu'ils se soient un tout petit trompé sur le compte de l'autre. Et puis une guerre était passée par-dessus leur haine et leur rage, les avait fait s'allier quelques temps. Doucement, les sarcasmes s'étaient adoucis. Un tout petit peu. Pas assez pour que le gens le comprennent, juste pour qu'eux le ressentent, avec un accord tacite. Peut-être qu'il ne se moquait pas toujours de lui, mais que ses sarcasmes étaient sa manière propre de rire avec lui. Peut-être que c'était plus une affaire de se charrier. C'était sans doute ça qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments terribles et refoulés.

La porte claqua et Harry sursauta violemment en relevant le regard pour voir une marée de Serdaigles lui passer devant comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire morceau de gomme sur le sol. Reprenant ses esprits avec difficulté, il se rapprocha, voulant être sûr qu'il ne raterait pas sa proie quand elle sortirait.

- Si sa Majesté daignait bouger son royal derrière, j'apprécierais.

Harry reconnut avec un sourire la voix de Blaise Zabini, une petite célébrité, avant d'entendre un bruit sec de claque. Il la supposait bien placée sur la nuque, personne au monde ne pourrait oser claquer la figure de Blaise Zabini. Parce qu'en dehors de la carrure imposante du noir et le fait qu'il soit un vrai sociopathe fini, on risquait la mort lente et douloureuse infligée par son sadique de meilleur ami.

Puis, Draco Malfoy sortit de la salle de classe, avec toute la classe qui le représentait. Le nez en l'air, son sac sur l'épaule, il s'arrêta avec stupeur en voyant le Survivant adossé contre le mur d'en face. Le sourire sardonique que le brun connaissait si bien s'étendit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Potty chéri, tu viens m'attendre à la fin de mes cours maintenant ? Ou tu attends qu'on jette des pièces à ta si géniale personne pour les reverser à ton pauvre de meilleur ami ?

- J'attends Nott. Tu devrais arrêter de croire que le monde te tourne autour.

Malfoy ravala une nouvelle réplique acerbe et haussa élégamment un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ce vieil hibou voulait à l'un de ses plus proches amis ? Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il croisait les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires, fit Théo avec un sourire en coin.

Ce traître le dépassa avant de rejoindre Potter d'un air ennuyé.

- On veut me parler alors ?

- Tu es libre ?

Théodore hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers son supposé ami.

- M'attendez pas, je vous rejoins à la Salle Commune.

Le temps que la mâchoire de Malfoy tombe au sol, les deux bruns avaient déjà disparus.

- S'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux, ou s'il essaie de le draguer, je lui arrache les yeux.

Malfoy esquissa un nouveau sourire, sans se retourner. L'une des choses primordiales qu'il avait appris ces quelques dernières années à Poudlard était de ne surtout jamais sous-estimer une menace venant de la bouche de Blaise Zabini. Particulièrement quand on tournait autour de son Théodore Nott.

Nombreux étaient les simples d'esprits qui avaient cru que les deux garçons sortaient ensemble. C'était sous-estimer le caractère perfide et sournois des deux garçons. Ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés. Aussi trompeur l'un que l'autre, leurs personnalités s'accordant à merveilles dans toutes sortes d'escroqueries, si vraiment quelque chose se passait entre eux, jamais personne n'aurait pu le deviner. Si les gens le pensait, c'était donc inéluctablement faux. Mais leur plus grand jeu était de continuer de cultiver cette idée absurde au travers d'une relation si ambigue qu'elle perdait Draco Malfoy lui-même par moment. Fourberie!

-

Les murs de Poudlard ayant une ouïe ultra fine, Harry avait choisis d'emmener Théodore loin de toute agitation, dans le parc du collège. L'air était glacé en ce 19 novembre mais ils étaient suffisamment couvert tout deux pour échapper à un rhume terrible. Ils marchèrent longuement, côté à côte dans un silence angoissant, se jetant des coups d'oeil à la dérobée, avant que Théodore ne finisse par s'exaspérer.

- Je pourrais savoir de quoi tu veux me parler ?

Harry s'arrêta quelques pas devant lui et resta de dos, les épaules voûtées.

- Tu te rappelles de ta dette, Nott ?

C'était il y a longtemps, dans une galaxie fort fort lointaine... Non, en fait, ce petit détail datait du milieu de leur sixième année.

Si l'on en croyait les cinq premières années de vie des deux garçons à Poudlard, rien en ce monde ne disposait Harry Potter et Théodore Nott à devenir amis. Ni même à agir l'un envers l'autre comme des quelconques camarades, pour être franc. Mais les "et pourtant..." semblaient apprécier de se glisser dans la vie du Gryffondor. Donc...

Et pourtant, un jour, Théodore avait fait le premier pas vers lui, avec l'intermédiaire d'Albus Dumbledore. Théodore Nott venait d'une grande lignée de Sorciers de Sang-Pur des deux côtés de sa famille. Son père, Marwin Nott, était un homme très âgé, veuf depuis la naissance de son fils, et surtout, il vouait un culte au Lord Noir. Ainsi, la relation entre Nott père et fils avait toujours été particulièrement laborieuse, et même quasi inexistante. Théodore avait grandit dans une atmosphère austère auprès d'un père qui ne le voyait plus que comme la descendance qui le remplacerait auprès de son Maître.

C'est cet attrait de sa vie qui l'avait rendu solitaire et complètement indépendant. Il ne s'attachait jamais aux gens, ne cherchait pas la compagnie des autres et la repoussait même assez souvent, désireux de ne pas s'encombrer de quotient intellectuel déficients. Pourtant, la position de Mangemort de son père l'avait en quelque sorte obligé à côtoyer le jeune Draco Malfoy, dont il appréciait particulièrement l'esprit critique et les moqueries ironiques.

On aurait pu dire que Draco avait été son premier ami, avant que ce dernier ne lui présente Blaise Zabini. Il leur avait fallu un temps considérable avant de se rendre compte qu'il pensait la même chose de l'obéissance aveugle que leurs pères donnaient à ce Sang-Mêlé de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La plus grande fierté de Théodore était que, bien que n'ayant jamais côtoyé que des Sang-Pur obnubilés par le pouvoir et leurs préjugés ahurissants, il n'avait lui-même jamais touché à la Magie Noire ni de près, ni de loin. Et il était pour lui, comme pour Draco absolument hors de question d'un jour avoir un autre maître que lui-même. Cela posa donc problème le jour que Marwin Nott jugea d'adéquat pour son introduction. Et le vieil homme à l'esprit dérangé n'avait jamais pu se remettre de la trahison de son jeune fils.

Théodore Nott avait beaucoup de trait de ressemblance avec son jeune ami Draco, aussi sans doute que personne n'aurait été très surpris de savoir que ces deux-là avaient une arrière grand-mère de commune. Il partageait sa peau pâle, à l'allure maladive, sa grande taille, et son allure très mince. Il avait en revanche une longue chevelure soyeuse aussi brune que ses yeux. Sa stature et son charisme le rendait très beau, aussi attractif que le jeune Malfoy. Il aurait facilement pu concurrencer avec ledit blond auprès de la gent féminine Poudlardienne, si son caractère ne l'avait pas effacé des regards. Son besoin de silence et de solitude avait triomphé.

Aussi, Harry Potter avait été particulièrement surpris lorsqu'il l'avait vu venir vers lui au bord de la crise de nerfs, demander de l'aide à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était resté maître de lui-même autant que possible mais le regard habitué du Gryffondor avait remarqué ses mains tremblantes, ses yeux fuyants, sa voix aigue. Apeuré, il avait imploré qu'on le protège, en échange d'un "je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez". Et une fois qu'on eu fait quelques vérifications sur ses intentions, une fois que le professeur Snape confirma sa position inexistante auprès de Lord Voldemort, on accepta d'aider le garçon. Ce fut la seule fois de sa vie où Harry Potter l'avait vu faible.

C'est ainsi qu'après la Guerre, après qu'il ai survécu et ai pu aider autant qu'il le pouvait l'Ordre, Théodore avait affirmé avoir une dette envers Harry, et qu'il lui rendrait son service à n'importe quel moment, qu'il lui serait pour toujours reconnaissant. Sans abandonner pour autant sa froideur habituelle.

Ce à quoi Saint Harry avait répondu à la négative, tranchant que ce n'avait pas été une question de gentillesse, ou de complaisance, seulement une idée de justice et de devoir. Les Gryffondors et leur sens du discours...

C'est pourquoi, en entendant cette requête, Théo ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un grand rire sardonique.

- Ma dette ?

- Oui ta dette, grogna Harry en baissant les yeux.

Il était terriblement mal à l'aise de faire ça, de quémander son aide avec cette excuse bidon et totalement honteuse. Mais c'était peut-être le seul moyen pour que Théodore Nott accepte. Un Serpentard ne fait jamais rien sans quelque chose en retour, et comme il n'avait rien à lui offrir, il fallait que Théo le fasse parce qu'il y était, en quelque sorte, obligé.

- Dis Potter, tu te souviens m'avoir dit un truc avec un air sérieux et pleins de jolis mots, comme : "Ne me parle plus jamais de ça Nott, il n'y a aucune forme de redevance."

Harry fit la moue avant de se passer une main sur la nuque, ne sachant visiblement que dire pour se sortir de l'impasse.

- Ouais je sais... Mais bon... Enfin...

Théo haussa un sourcil avec un sourire satisfait, et il regarda longuement sans rien faire pour le sortir de sa gêne.

- J'ai besoin d'un... genre de service, lâcha enfin Harry.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et lui attrapa rudement le bras pour le traîner et reprendre leur marche. Harry préférait garder le silence, les yeux braqués sur son interlocuteur qui semblait en proie à de grandes réflexions intérieures.

- Nott ?

- Je vais essayer de dire les choses succinctement et avec des mots assez simples pour que ton petit esprit les saisissent. Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre toute cette histoire de dette sur le tapis pour un service Potter. Je pense qu'on a quand même civilisé pendant la Guerre, du moins assez pour abandonner ce genre de feinte grossière. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis près à te donner un coup de main. J'ai un sens de l'honneur.

Il le regarda durement et Harry se sentit passer aux rayons X.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il enfin

Harry se dégagea de sa poigne et recula d'un pas en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, regardant autour d'eux pour évaluer à quelle distance était chaque oreille indiscrète potentielle.

- Ecoute, c'est pas un truc hyper commun.

- Dis-moi, je verrais bien si j'accepte.

Le Gryffondor tourna les yeux vers lui d'un air perplexe avant de prendre une légère inspiration.

- Le truc, c'est que je ne veux pas t'en parler si tu veux pas le faire.

Il vit l'autre garçon fermer les yeux de déception et pousser un soupir agacé.

- Potter, là tu es en train de m'agacer.

- Ah bah désolé hein mais c'est personnel. Et j'ai pas envie de tout déballer si tu me jures pas que ça restera entre nous et que tu m'aideras.

- Tu me parles comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi, à t'aider ?

Harry grimaça. La question exacte qu'il redoutait. Le plan a) d'obliger le garçon à lui porter secours venait d'échouer simplement et lamentablement. Il mit son cerveau en mode réflexion rapide mais rien n'y fit, il n'avait pensé à aucune solution de secours.

- Eh bien... lâcha-t-il avec un sourire coincé, rien ? Aider le Sauveur de l'Humanité ça te va pas ?

Théodore haussa un sourcil avec classe avant de faire une moue dégoûtée.

- Tu sais Potter, tu m'as beaucoup aidé pendant la Guerre, tu as vraiment sauvé ma peau... Et c'est vrai que je sais pas comment te remercier pour ça. Tu es un garçon... sympa et un minimum intelligent, j'apprécie ça, et on s'est bien entendu tout du temps où on a collaboré au QG. Mais... au final, je reste à Serpentard. Les gens de ma maison ne t'apprécient pas tous. Personnellement, j'en ai rien à faire, à moi ils me respectent. Mais à toi, sincèrement, ça me mettrait mal à l'aise s'ils te faisaient je ne sais quelle misère alors que tu traînes avec moi. Ils vont se poser des questions si je me mets à aider les autres par bonté d'âme.

Harry resta surpris devant la franchise du garçon. Il semblait lui dire clairement ce qu'il avait en tête, agissant ainsi à l'encontre totale du comportement que le Gryffondor avait toujours connu des Serpentards. Mais Théodore Nott n'avait jamais été un Serpentard comme les autres de toute façon. Le garçon sembla deviner ce qui le préoccupait et son sourire se fit moins moqueur.

- Les gens se demandent parfois comment j'ai pu atterrir chez Serpentard tu sais. Ils pensent que je suis trop franc...

- Du peu que je te connais, je dirais que c'est la faute à ton ambition, à ton ego démesuré et à ton complexe de supériorité.

- Merci. Pour en revenir à nos dragons, si tu es prêt à affronter les conséquences d'un marché avec un Serpentard, en connaissance de cause, je veux bien essayer de t'apporter mon soutien.

- Tu entends quoi par ces conséquences ?

- Tu peux accepter mon ego démesuré ? Je suis aussi un peu sadique, d'après Blaise et machiavélique d'après Draco.

Harry eut un petit rire, et il lui tendit la main, que l'autre garçon ne tarda pas à serrer. Sa main emprisonnée dans celle du garçon, il sentit son coeur s'accélérer et finit par dire :

- Fais de moi un Serpentard.

Théo se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement abasourdi. Et s'il n'était pas aussi stressé, Harry aurait pu se réjouir d'avoir vu ce genre d'expression sur son visage, il se serait même moqué de lui.

- Pardon ? lâcha Théo d'une voix lourde, sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry se raidit et retira sa main de leur étreinte.

- Je voudrais que tu fasses de moi un vrai Serpentard.

Quand le corps de Théodore retrouva toute sa capacité de mouvement, il cligna stupidement des yeux. Il observa attentivement le visage mal à l'aise de son vis-à-vis avant de se reprendre, de se redresser et de plisser les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, je crois que je suis en train de mal comprendre ce que tu me dis Potter. Répète une fois.

Harry soupira grinçant des dents. Si seulement la Terre pouvait s'ouvrir à ses pieds.

- J'ai env-... j'ai **besoin **que tu m'aides à devenir un Serpentard. Je... je dois être comme vous. Je veux dire... physiquement tu sais. Et le caractère. Penser comme vous. Que tu m'apprennes tout ce qui fait un Serpentard.

Il déglutit en le regardant, les sourcils froncés, comme si le garçon en face de lui détenait sa vie entre ses mains. Ce qui n'était, en soi, pas totalement faux.

Théodore resta silencieux un moment assez long pour que Harry aie le temps de mourir d'apoplexie. Il se passa lentement une main sur les lèvres en détaillant le Gryffondor du regard pour l'analyser, lui et ses idées farfelues.

- Tu te fous pas de moi ?

Harry nia de la tête et fronça le nez.

- Alors ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est un pari ou quoi ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant quelle était la réponse la plus appropriée. S'il disait la vérité, c'est-à-dire non, Théo ne le lâcherait pas et n'accepterait pas tant qu'il ne donnerait pas de raison valable. S'il mentait et acquiesçait, Théo était capable de le prendre mal et de l'envoyer dans les roses.

- En quelque sorte.

Un nouveau silence passa durant lequel Théo se frotta durement les tempes.

- Tu es vraiment étrange.

- Je sais, lâcha Harry avec un air coincé.

Le Serpentard hocha de la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour le garçon d'en face. Il le regarda et esquissa une moue fatiguée avant de balayer l'air entre eux d'un petit mouvement de main.

- Je vais réfléchir. Viens à 22 heures dans l'aile gauche du 1er étage. Il y a une salle toujours vide que tout le monde prend pour un placard à balai. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

- Euuh... Ouais.

Avec un petit mouvement de tête, Théodore se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant un Harry proche de l'attaque cardiaque. Il se laissa tomber contre l'arbre derrière lui et se prit la tête dans les mains, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

-

Harry Potter avait la mauvaise habitude d'arriver toujours en retard à chacun de ses rendez-vous. Oh, il ne le faisait pas exprès. C'était juste le résultat de quelques coïncidences hasardeuses... Il se retrouvait prêt dans sa Salle Commune dix minutes avant l'heure parfaite pour se rendre à ses rendez-vous pile à l'heure.

Puis, soudainement, il avait envie de faire pipi. Puis il vérifiait ses cheveux rapidement, tentait de les aplatir et se désespérait. Attrapait une confiserie. Vérifiait que Dragon, son ourson, allait toujours bien. Attrapait sa cape. Redescendait dans la Salle Commune. Remontait chercher sa baguette oubliée sur le lit. Remettait Dragon en place. Redescendait à nouveau. S'étouffait d'avoir perdu quinze minutes et d'être déjà en retard. Hurlait au revoir à Ron et Hermione. Sortait de la Salle Commune. Revenait chercher sa cape après cinq minutes. Repartait enfin. Il courrait ensuite inévitablement dans les couloirs, en retard de toute façon, et arrivait à son rendez-vous essoufflé, le visage rouge brique, pour se faire engueuler par la personne qui l'attendait depuis vingt minutes.

Mais, miraculeusement, cette fois-ci, Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique, se retrouvait dans le couloir du rendez-vous, avec plus de dix minutes d'avance. Une telle chance n'avait pu être que préméditée. En effet il avait fait en sorte de se persuader mentalement que Théodore avait dit : Je vais réfléchir. Viens à 21 heures 30...

Ainsi donc, il avait tout de même ses 20 minutes de retard habituelles, mais tout allait bien.

Souriant, Harry avança doucement dans le couloir, à l'abri sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'étouffer le bruit lourd de ses pas qui résonnait contre les murs. Il pinça les lèvres, se demandant de quelle salle Théo avait voulu parler par "une salle toujours vide que tout le monde prend pour un placard à balai". Toutes ces salles accueillaient des cours, ils les avaient presque toutes fait durant sa scolarité, ou alors, il savait à quoi elles servaient.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa devant qu'il remarqua une porte coincée sur la droite d'un renfoncement de mur. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda tout autour de lui, et haussa les épaules. Ça ressemblait assez à un placard à balai. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne s'étonna pas de voir une pièce spacieuse, pas vraiment aménagée comme une classe, mais plutôt comme une salle de réunion. Si Théo connaissait cet endroit, nul doute qu'il devait l'avoir arrangé comme il le souhaitait. Lentement, il passa entre les chaises placées en cercle et jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre. L'autre garçon n'était pas encore arrivé, et il risquait de ne se pointer qu'à l'heure exacte.

Soupirant, Harry se lassa rapidement de la vue sur le lac de Poudlard, et il s'approcha plutôt du mur du fond, recouvert d'une épaisse tapisserie. Dans l'obscurité à peine brisée par la lune, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à en distinguer les dessins.

- Lumos.

Il découvrit alors la scène exacte de création de Dragées Surprise de Chez Bertie Crochue. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en étonner, il poussa un hurlement de terreur, et sursauta pour tomber sur ses fesses. La tapisserie venait de s'ouvrir à peine 10 cm à côté de lui et Théodore venait de surgir devant ses yeux écarquillés. Le garçon haussa un sourcil devant la position assise du Gryffondor qui, une main sur le coeur, essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il comprit alors la situation et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malsain.

- Je t'ai fait peur Potter ?

Harry le fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à répliquer quand une deuxième silhouette apparut derrière Théo. Et le Gryffondor vit avec horreur le visage de Blaise Zabini se révéler dans la lumière douce de la pièce.

Harry hoqueta et une peur terrible s'empara de tout son être.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Il observa en serrant les dents les longs yeux verts en amande du noir le regarder avec ce qui semblait être un savant mélange de curiosité et de cruauté brute.

Théo lui tendit alors sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je lui fais confiance.

Harry vit ses yeux briller un peu et compris tout le sens caché que ce serpent tentait de lui faire comprendre. Avec Blaise, à prendre ou à laisser. Le Gryffondor soupira et prit sa main avant de se redresser.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... murmura-t-il

- Non, répondit juste Théo avec un sourire brillant

Harry s'épousseta les vêtements avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, en face des deux garçons qui l'imitèrent rapidement.

- Je lui ai tout dit, fit Théo avec un petit mouvement de main

Harry hocha doucement de la tête avant de le fixer avec angoisse.

- Alors ?

- Si je n'acceptais pas, je ne serais pas venu.

Le Survivant se gratta le front, visiblement gêné avant d'acquiescer à nouveau.

- Il semblerait que tu n'ai pas voulu dire le pourquoi tu veux ... devenir un Serpentard, lâcha Blaise avec un sourire moqueur. Laisse-moi te dire que ça m'a bien fait rire de l'apprendre.

- Je me doute, répondit Harry avec un sourire crispé.

- Je te préviens que je ferais tout pour découvrir ton petit secret, susurra le noir.

Harry déglutit devant la lueur joueuse qui était apparue sur le visage du garçon.

- Si tu y tiens.

Il se promit d'être l'homme le plus discret que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

Théo se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise avant de regarder le brun avec grand intérêt.

- On a commencé à établir un plan suivant...

- Un plan ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ne l'interromps pas.

Harry sursauta sur le ton menaçant que le noir venait de prendre, et il hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce que Merlin avait dans la tête le jour où il les avait fait se rencontrer ? Pourquoi mettre les deux spécimens Serpentards les plus dangereux et les plus incompréhensibles de Poudlard sur la même longueur d'onde ? Quelqu'un voulait l'extinction de la race humaine, sans aucun doute.

- Je disais donc... fit Théo en reniflant. On a commencé à établir un plan suivant des points précis de l'attitude qu'adopte un Serpentard en société, et qui diffère de ce que fait un Gryffondor. Mais... Je dois te préciser que si Blaise et moi sachions exactement quel est ton but, on pourrait sans doute bien mieux t'aider. Même s'il s'est mis dans la tête de le découvrir tout seul... je pense qu'on gagnerait du temps si tu te décidais à avouer.

Harry ne put empêcher son coeur de battre un peu plus vite alors qu'il ignorait délibérément les deux regards rivés sur lui.

- Comment ça pourrait vous aider ?

- Et bien...

Théo haussa élégamment un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire mesquin, ses yeux rivés sur les ongles de sa main gauche.

- Si tu essaies, par exemple... de séduire quelqu'un de chez nous... je dis ça je dis rien n'est-ce pas, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... on pourrait bien mieux cibler notre transformation sur les goûts dudit Monsieur. N'est-ce pas Blaise ?

- Exact.

Harry avait tellement blanchit qu'il aurait pu faire concurrence avec les draps de son lit. Il lui semblait que son coeur était sortit de son corps pour aller jouer à la balle rebondissante contre les murs de la pièce. Pris au piège face aux deux garçons il toussota, tentant vaguement par cette feinte pathétique de se redonner un peu de consistance.

- Aah... Ouais je vois. C'est pas du tout ça mais...

- Oui oui, bien sûr. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Une hypothèse.

- Mh.

Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque en se tortillant sur son siège. Puis Théo se leva, aussitôt suivi de Blaise.

- Bien. On va y aller. Je voulais te prévenir que j'accepte et que Blaise est avec moi. On va se mettre au point sur les plus gros aspects à t'apprendre.

Blaise le détailla des pieds à la tête.

- Et ça va être laborieux... sourit-il

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Ne le regarde pas comme ça Potter, claqua sèchement Théo. On te recontacte dès qu'on a finit, pendant ce temps tu réfléchis et tu te dis qu'il vaut mieux tout nous dire. Bonne nuit.

Le temps qu'Harry ouvre la bouche pour répondre, ils avaient tout deux disparu derrière la tapisserie. Le garçon referma sa mâchoire et poussa un profond soupir.

- Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ? Maudits Serpentards!

-

Plissant les yeux, il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif par-dessus son épaule et les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement de la Salle Commune. Alors seulement, Draco Malfoy se permit un soupir très discret, et referma son livre de potions d'un coup sec. En ce merveilleux dimanche après-midi, ces deux amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott s'étaient enfin décidé à lui coller la paix pour aller martyriser d'autres personnes et briser des os ailleurs.

Enfin seul, les autres membres de sa maison n'osant pas l'approcher, et Pansy Parkinson discutant loin derrière avec Millicent Bullstrode, Draco se prit la tête dans les mains et observa d'un regard vide le mur de pierre en face de la petite table devant laquelle il était assis, faisant semblant de travailler son devoir de potions.

Mais le tréfonds de ses pensées était bien loin de quelques poils de fléreur ou de racine de gingembre. Non, Draco Malfoy était en train de... eh bien... en fait c'était assez surprenant. En y pensant, ça aurait pu donner une attaque cardiaque à n'importe quel individu ayant déjà eu affaire au garçon une seconde dans sa vie. Draco Malfoy rêvassait. Il laissait ses petites pensées vagabonder dans de vertes prairies, avec de petits papillons et de jolies fleurs, et un beau spécimen mâle ici ou là. Ce qu'il était étrange de remarquer, c'était que ce spécimen mâle était toujours le même, revenant sans cesse, et dans des situations ou positions toujours changeantes.

Par Salazar! Essayerait-on de dire que Draco le Magnifique était préoccupé par un garçon ? Préoccupé au point de penser à lui sans même s'en rendre compte, à tout moment de la journée ?

Draco sursauta brutalement et, pour masquer son geste, il se leva précipitamment, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre de Préfet en Chef.

Ladite chambre n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était de taille tout à fait respectable, certes, mais ne comprenait en tout et pour tout qu'un grand lit, une commode pour ranger ses affaires, et sa malle. Draco avait toujours cru que ces chambres spéciales étaient dotées d'un petit salon, d'une salle de bain personnelle au moins, d'un petit bureau... Du nécessaire pour être succinct, comme l'appartement des professeurs. Mais ses illusions s'étaient brisées, et bien que cela lui déplaisait, il n'en faisait rien savoir, déjà heureux d'avoir son propre sommeil protégé de ses ex camarades de dortoir.

Il déposa ses cours sur sa commode et s'assit sur son lit en se frottant les yeux. Grindelwald! Comme il détestait les Gryffondors... Oh oui, comme il les détestait. Ils lui gâchaient la vie même quand il ne les voyait pas sous son parfait nez Malfoyen. Il jura de nouveau.

Ensuite, il se demanda pour la 356ème fois, **pourquoi**, au nom du Ciel, il était tombé amoureux d'un Gryffondor. S'en suivit la 423ème fois où il se demanda **comment** il avait fait son compte. Puis la 651ème fois qu'il se questionna sur le comment il avait réussit à l'accepter et à vivre depuis 1 an, 11 mois et 13 jours avec cette idée sans s'être déjà suicidé de désespoir.

Le monde avait vu sa misère et son désespoir s'accroître quand le jeune blond s'était découvert homosexuel, mais la gente féminine finirait par réellement s'éteindre si l'on apprenait qu'en plus son choix définitif était... un Gryffondor. Un de ces crétins de Gryffondor. Un valeureux, courageux et brave Gryffondor. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait en ce monde de si terrible pour qu'on le punisse ainsi ?

A quand cela remontait ? C'était encore une de ces questions auxquelles il ne savait répondre. Il se souvenait juste qu'un jour, il s'était réveillé différent. Il était descendu dans la Grande Salle et il avait tourné la tête vers lui, assis à sa table, aussi chahuteur et souriant que d'habitude et la véridique vérité avait explosé dans sa tête en un millier de petits feux d'artifice qui s'étaient répandus dans tout son corps. Quelle tristesse! Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce jour-là.

Depuis, il avait tenté de se raisonner, mais rien n'y avait fait. Tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire, c'était d'accepter la chose et d'essayer de comprendre. Peut-être que c'était son corps de rêve qui l'avait corrompu ? Sa bouille qu'il se maudissait de trouver adorable ? Les Malfoys n'étaient même pas censés connaître l'existence de ce maudit mot qui semblait tout spécialement inventé pour aller à ce foutu garçon diabolique. Peut-être était-ce sa vivacité ? Son sourire ? Sa débilité profonde ? Sa façon de se mettre en boule pour rien ? Ses crises de colère ? Sa mine boudeuse et pleine de rancoeur ?

Saperlipopette! Il aimait vraiment tout ça chez lui ?

Draco gémit de désespoir en se laissant tomber sur ses draps, les bras en croix. Quelle torture, quelle infamie! Il s'était toujours absolument interdit de draguer quelqu'un de chez Gryffondor. En fait, pour être honnête, il n'était jamais sortit qu'avec des gens de sa maison.

Pourquoi ? Il avait reçu l'expérience de Millicent Bullstrode, une de ses connaissances, qui lui avait rapporté que c'était d'un ennuie mortel si tu n'avais pas lu au minimum tous les livres avec le mot "encyclopédie" dans leurs titres. Oh bien sûr, pas de généralités, tous les Serdaigles n'étaient pas des bêtes de savoir, des cerveaux-sur-pattes. Mais les beaux garçons de Serdaigles, si. Et puis Gryffondor... Enfin... Ils étaient des maisons ennemies, tout le tatsoin. Il aurait trop honte d'aller chercher eux alors qu'il passait son temps à leur dire qu'il ne valait pas mieux que le crachat d'un Scroutt. Voilà.

Quoi ? Pardon ? Une autre maison ? Poufsouffle ? Jamais entendu parler.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy avait décidé de craquer. Purement et simplement craquer. Péter un chaudron, une durite, les plombs, ce que le monde voulait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Et comme un Malfoy reste toujours parfaitement maître de lui-même, il avait éludé la question en mettant, il y a près d'un mois, un magnifique plan au point dans sa parfaite petite tête. Et il devait absolument le mettre en marche avant d'attraper ce crétin de garçon par la peau du cul pour aller l'embrasser de tout son saoûl dans un coin sombre. S'il arrivait à se retenir pour l'emmener dans un coin sombre, bien sûr.

Donc... Il avait longuement pensé et avait vérifié chaque partie de son machiavélique projet un bon millier de fois. C'était risqué. Salazar, ce devait être le plan le plus risqué qu'il n'ai jamais mis au point, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

C'est ainsi qu'il roula sur son lit et finit par se remettre debout en s'arrangeant les vêtements d'une main experte. Il avait rendez-vous avec son avenir... tout devait être parfait. Prenant une longue inspiration, il regarda l'heure et se décida à partir. Jamais il n'avait été plus stressé qu'à l'instant même, et il se félicita encore une fois que personne ne le remarque. La meilleure façon de se déstresser, d'après Draco Lucius Malfoy, était de nourrir son ego.

Quel être parfait il était, franchement. C'est ce qu'il se répéta encore et encore en poussant les lourdes portes de bois de la bibliothèque. Elle devait être là, c'était l'une des choses les plus sûres de son entreprise. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se faufila dans les rayons et commença à sonder chaque centimètre carré de la bibliothèque. Il finit par trouver Hermione Granger coincée sur une petite table au fond de la rangée des runes. Il esquissa un sourire, elle s'était forcément mise là pour ne pas être dérangée. Tant pis pour elle.

Mais avant de venir vers elle, il observa quelques peu les rangées alentours, suffisamment vides pour qu'ils ne soient pas entendus s'ils parlaient avec suffisamment de discrétion. Bien. Il vint donc près de la jeune fille et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle finit son paragaraphe avant de regarder avec mauvaise humeur la personne qui osait la déranger avec autant d'impolitesse.

- Malfoy. Evidemment.

- Bonjour Granger, sourit-il avec diplomatie.

La jeune fille sembla accuser le coup, elle plissa les yeux et claqua sèchement de la langue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suppose que tu ne t'assieds pas spécialement à ma table parce que l'atmosphère te plaît...

Le sourire vil de Draco s'étira encore un peu et il s'appuya sur sa chaise, laissant ses doigts pianoter sur la table.

- Dis Granger, toi la bonne élève, est-ce que tu connais exactement toutes les propriétés du sang de basilic ?

La jeune fille soupira avant de replonger sa tête dans son livre.

- Si tu venu ici pour me défier Malfoy, tu peux aussi bien t'en aller. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Seules 5 propriétés au sang de Basilic ont été trouvées, et seulement 2 ont été communiquées par les experts, mais on en suspecte bien d'autres.

Draco ne se laissa pas démonter par la froideur de la Gryffondor, et il se pencha sur la table avec un air conspirateur.

- Je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait de connaître toute la documentation et les recherches personnelles du professeur Snape, sur ce sujet...

Hermione releva brutalement la tête, avec des yeux ronds, si bien qu'elle manqua de très peu le torticolis. Sa mâchoire tomba sur la table alors qu'elle regardait le blond avec un mélange d'envie et de méfiance. Draco haussa ses sourcils avant de se passer une main sur les lèvres.

- Alors ? Tu voudrais ?

Elle eut un petit sursaut et plissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Par bonté d'âme ?

Il se recula de nouveau et se rappuya contre le dossier avec un grand sourire totalement hypocrite.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander en échange ?

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait dû arrêter cette conversation il y a longtemps déjà. Il voulait quelque chose d'elle et elle savait que quoique ce soit, elle ne devrait pas le faire. Mais... pourquoi devait-elle être une fille aussi curieuse déjà ? Les recherches personnelles d'un professionnel tel que Snape... Mince, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chance, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Draco était le filleul du professeur, il était totalement probable qu'il ai eu accès à ses précieux documents. Elle se maudit milles fois.

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Ça, je m'en doute bien.

Draco croisa calmement ses mains et hocha de la tête.

- Si tu me promets ton silence total et ton aide, je te donne ces documents.

- Dis-moi déjà ce que tu veux.

- Non.

Elle l'observa longuement, les yeux plissés.

- Tu veux que j'accepte un marché sans savoir ce que je dois te donner... juste pour avoir ces pauvres documents ?

- Inestimables documents Granger. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, sinon tu m'aurais déjà demandé de bouger mes fesses de là.

Hermione baissa le regard en haussant un sourcil. Se faire avoir aussi bêtement...

- Tu as ma parole que je ne veux pas de ta virginité, ni que tu m'aides à tuer Potter ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre là.

Elle se tordit les mains quelques instants en regardant tout autour d'elle, comme si quelqu'un allait soudainement apparaître pour la sortir de ce terrible pétrin.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est un bête petit service très simple tu sais.

- Et tellement personnel et glauque que tu ne veux surtout pas que je le sache tant que tu n'as pas la promesse que je vais me taire.

- Exactement.

Il claqua ses mains sur la table et se leva en faisant voleter quelques pages des livres ouverts devant la Gryffondor.

- Je te laisse réfléchir Granger. Jusqu'à demain matin, cours de Métamorphoses.

Il lui sourit et s'éloigna. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait fait plus de cinq pas, Hermione Granger jura.

- Merde Malfoy, j'accepte.

Il ferma les yeux, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, inspirant profondément cet air chargé de victoire. Et Hermione, de son côté, se laissa tomber sur la table avec un air affligé.

- Dans quoi je me suis fourrée moi encore... marmonna-t-elle

Draco lui tapota l'épaule avant de se rasseoir.

- Bien. Donc je voudrais que tu fasses de moi un Gryffondor.

_A suivre_

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre. Personne n'est mort d'ennui ? Donc hein, moi qui me ronge les ongles au sang, j'attends vos avis avec _plaisir_.

Si ça plaît... _ahem_... je compte mettre en ligne environ chaque deux semaines maximum.


	2. Le furet et la peau de banane

**Fais de moi un Serpentard**

Auteur : Schmarties

Genre : Comedy/Romance

Couple : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (What a surprise!)

Disclaimer : Madame Rowling est toujours l'auteur et possesseur de Harry Potter, tout ça blabla... Et j'ai pas d'argent sur ça et c'est bien triste que Draco soit pas à moi mais je doute fortement qu'elle me les offre un jour. C'est bon ? I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Avertissement : Fic avec une histoire homosexuelle de jolis garçons. Z'êtes préviendus. Par rapport aux livres... euuuh... C'est durant la septième année inexistante des gens à Poudlard... Je ne prends plus trop en compte après le 5ème livre mais je peux être amenée à picorer quelques détails dedans. Oilà.

Résumé : Harry est amoureux et ne sait comment faire pour atteindre ledit mâle. Dans un moment de lumière il met au point un plan machiavélique... le plus risqué de l'histoire de l'humanité, et sans doute le plus crétin aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il quand le parfait Draco Malfoy a exactement la même idée ?

Note du début de chapitre : Bonjour bonjour les gens! Je vous présente le chapitre 2 de _Fais de moi un Serpentard_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Merci encore trèèès beaucoup pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu au premier chapitre. Ca m'a vraiment fait énormément plaisir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le furet et la peau de banane_

Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown pouvaient se rendre fières de la célébrité qu'elles avaient chacune réussi à se faire au bout de 7 ans passés à Poudlard, dans la grande maison Gryffondor. Le duo était aussi populaire que le Survivant en personne. Elles étaient connues comme les plus grandes amies du monde, s'entendant comme les deux doigts de la main, et surtout, ne se séparant jamais plus de dix minutes. On imaginait sans grand effort les scènes terribles de ruptures lors des départs en vacances, et les feux d'artifices qui s'élevaient quand elles se retrouvaient.

Mais au-delà de ça, les deux jeunes filles dépeignaient dans leur façon de vivre, exactement les pires idées et les pires clichés que le monde ait connu sur la superficialité de certaines jeunes filles adolescentes. Elles étaient les allégories de l'Hypocrisie, les impératrices de la Stupidité et surtout, les représentations parfaites de l'expression "glousser comme une dinde".

Lorsqu'elle était jeune et qu'elle entendait les gens médire sur certaines filles, en utilisant ce genre de descriptifs, Hermione Granger s'en sentait offusquée. Il lui était arrivé d'en prendre la défense et de demander un peu de tolérance à son entourage, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de savoir vivre et de respect d'autrui. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser que de telles jeunes filles pouvaient réellement exister. Toutes ses idées d'abattre les préjugés, d'accepter les différences, s'étaient auto dissoutes lorsqu'elle avait appris à connaître Parvati et Lavande.

Aussi, il arrivait souvent à Hermione de remercier mentalement ses parents, son entourage, son éducation, de lui avoir épargné tout ce genre de personnalité pour le moins excentrique.

Mais toutes ses illusions disparurent lorsqu'elle s'entendit éclater d'un rire absolument digne de Parvati, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Déchéance totale. Arriverait-elle un jour à s'en remettre ?

Pendant qu'elle s'étouffait de rire, et commençait à perdre haleine, le Préfet en Chef des Serpentards, assis en face d'elle, était également en train de trahir toute son éducation dont il était tellement fier.

Draco Malfoy était né dans la haute société sorcière, de parents Sang-Pur comme chacun le savait parfaitement. Ses parents l'avaient toujours profondément aimé. Bien que cela en ait surpris plus d'un, son enfance avait toujours été heureuse, mais son apprentissage à la bienséance avait été très rude depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il avait appris qu'un Malfoy n'était pas "n'importe qui" et qu'il se devait des manières et des politesses fort particulières. Dans toutes ces simagrées et minauderies, la règle d'Or donnée par son père avait été claire et durement répétée : Ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Ce principe était un synonyme reconnu par toute la société : Un Malfoy était un iceberg des sentiments.

Et le jeune Draco avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à se construire un masque d'indifférence épais comme de la pierre que rien n'y personne ne pourrait jamais fissurer. Narcissa, sa mère adorée, lui avait dit un jour en lui tapotant sur la tête, que la chose qui vexait le plus un homme, était de briser sa fierté.

Pour se faire, l'apathie, l'indifférence la plus totale, étaient maîtresses. Rien ne brisait aussi correctement un ego que le désintérêt du public qui était censé l'écouter. Le jeune blond avait alors toujours fait en sorte que personne ne puisse jamais l'ignorer, mais qu'il ne réagisse exactement qu'ainsi avec le monde extérieur. Et il y arrivait très bien.

Les deux seules personnes à avoir vu une palette d'une dizaine d'émotions sur son visage se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, soit, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott très précisément. Enfin, l'unique personne à avoir vu de la colère et de la haine sur son visage était... mondialement connue, vous l'aurez deviné... Harry Potter lui-même. Toujours ce même scélérat. Est-ce que le monde tournait vraiment autour de sa personne ?

Pour en revenir au moment présent, le masque de Draco se fissurait lentement sous le rire toujours hystérique de la Gryffondor, Granger. Les yeux mortifiés du Serpentard trahissait déjà son humiliation et sa mâchoire serrée indiquait clairement qu'il ne lui laissait plus que quelques secondes à vivre si elle osait continuer de s'esclaffer comme une hyène à ses dépens.

- Ça y est, tu as bientôt fini ? demanda-t-il sèchement

Hermione s'essuya le coin de l'oeil avant de remarquer le regard vénéneux du garçon qui n'aspirait apparemment qu'à se redresser pour mieux l'étrangler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors de surprise tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient, pour elle ne savait quelle bonne raison, à la table.

- Tu étais sérieux ?

Devant elle, Draco Malfoy plissa dangereusement les yeux en serrant les poings.

- T'ai-je déjà donné une raison de croire que je suis un plaisantin, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? Est-ce qu'en 7 ans d'études je t'ai déjà raconté une histoire drôle, dis-moi ?

Hermione pâlit aussi subitement que si vous lui aviez dit que toutes les bibliothèques du monde étaient partis instantanément en fumée. Elle déglutit avec difficulté avant de croiser les mains devant elle, regardant attentivement le Serpentard toujours agacé.

- Excuse-moi, admit-elle.

Il eut un petit mouvement de recul en poussant une exclamation contrariée. Hermione hocha de la tête pour elle-même avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Donc... Tu... Tu veux devenir un Gryffondor ?

- Un mot de ça hors toi et moi et...

Elle agita largement sa main entre eux deux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui oui, j'ai compris.

- Bien.

Hermione prit de grandes inspirations sous l'oeil à présent quelque peu inquiet de Draco Malfoy. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, personne n'aurait pu deviner cette lueur. La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête.

- Mais tu entends quoi par là Malfoy ?

Draco joignit ses mains sous son menton et la sonda du regard, cherchant les mots exacts à dire.

- Et bien... J'ai en quelque sorte besoin que tu m'apprennes comment vous, les Gryffondors, vous vous comportez les uns avec les autres.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent à nouveau et le garçon eut beaucoup de mal à soutenir regard.

- Il faudrait que je puisse agir comme si je faisais parti depuis toujours de votre Maison, tu comprends ?

La jeune fille était complètement figée, comme stupéfixée et le blond sentit ses entrailles faire une petite danse qui lui fit remonter la bile. Puis, arriva enfin la question aussi petite qu'essentielle.

- Pourquoi ?

Il y eut un silence et Draco prit une légère inspiration avant d'esquisser un sourire malin, se détendant sur son siège.

- Par Merlin, pourquoi ? continua Hermione sans réussir à revenir à la réalité

- C'est simple, fit le Serpentard en se remettant à pianoter sur la table. Il ne sort qu'avec des Gryffondors.

Le silence de la bibliothèque ne leur avait jamais parut aussi lourd qu'à cet instant précis.

- Pardon ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en se permettant un soupir bref.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui Granger, mais te voir aussi lente à comprendre devient pénible. Si j'avais voulu discuter avec un mollusque, j'aurais appelé ton copain Weasel.

Il marqua une pause.

- Je veux un garçon, et ce garçon en question ne sort qu'avec des Gryffondors. Par conséquent, en devenant un parfait Gryffondor, je peux l'avoir. Elémentaire.

Il lui tendit un éblouissant sourire diabolique.

- Qui ?

Draco tenta d'étouffer son rire mais en voyant le visage déterminé d'Hermione, il implosa et se bidonna de rire avec tout le charisme possible de sa réputation.

- Dis-moi que tu blagues et que tu ne t'attends pas réellement à ce que je te le dise ?

Un long silence lui répondit. Et il finit par se calmer, repoussant négligemment de la main une petite poussière tombée sur son épaule. Non, en fait, il n'y avait aucune poussière, mais il avait toujours trouvé ce geste d'une classe folle.

- Je me doute bien que l'assoiffée de savoir et de curiosité que tu es ne vas pas en rater une pour essayer de savoir pour qui le grand Draco Malfoy accepterait de devenir un vulgaire Gryffondor, mais tu peux compter sur moi pour être plus discret qu'un furet traversant un champ d'hippogriffes.

- Hum, le furet, tu sais bien faire ça hein.

Draco pâlit brusquement et ses yeux s'étrécirent jusqu'à ne devenir que deux petites fentes assassines.

- N'essaie pas de m'énerver Sang-de-Bourbe, je-...

Mais Hermione le coupa en se levant brusquement, repliant ses affaires sous son regard médusé.

- Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. Et me préparer... psychologiquement.

Elle attrapa son sac en le regardant une dernière fois, les sourcils froncés.

- Si tu te joues de moi Malfoy...

- Non.

Elle acquiesça et commença à partir.

- Nh, Granger ?

- Ce soir, après le dîner, la petite porte derrière l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. Et premier point Malfoy, n'appelle plus personne "Sang-de-Bourbe".

Et sur ces sages paroles, Hermione Granger planta royalement Draco Malfoy.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque, qu'elle se sentit soudainement et sans explications, terriblement mal. Quelque chose clochait et elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Doucement, une idée germa dans son esprit, comme une mauvaise herbe, et son coeur s'arrêta avant de s'écraser au sol. Elle venait de donner sa parole à Draco Malfoy pour le changer en Gryffondor, et donc, en quelque sorte, à l'aider à conquérir l'objet de ses pensées... soit, elle venait de trahir irrémédiablement quelqu'un dont la vengeance serait à redouter.

- Malheur! murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée

-

Harry Potter était tout à fait le genre de personne à faire des choix aussi subits qu'irréfléchis. Aussi, quand il finit son entraînement de Quidditch, toujours couvert de boue comme à l'habitude, il prit inexplicablement la grande décision de tout dévoiler de son plan "Conquérir Le Serpentard De Ma Vie" à ses meilleurs amis dans l'heure qui suivait. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Enfin... "Tout" était un bien grand mot, non, il ne dévoilerait qu'une petite partie, une poussière parmi la dune, mais juste assez pour que Ron et Hermione sachent qu'ils pouvaient s'attendre au pire.

C'est pourquoi, sortant de la douche trempé comme un strangulot, il prit à peine le temps de s'enrouler une serviette autour de la taille, d'en tordre une dans ses cheveux rebelles avant de s'avancer vers son rouquin d'ami.

- Ron, fit-il avec le ton solennel d'un premier ministre. Il faut qu'on parle.

Weasley cligna des yeux un instant et un sourire moqueur se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il plaquait une main sur son coeur.

- Merlin, Harry tu veux rompre alors ?

Harry lui jeta un regard blasé avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Non, il faut que je vous confie un truc, avec 'Mione.

- C'est grave ?

Le brun se passa une main sur les lèvres, les yeux plissés et haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment.

- Okay, répondit simplement l'autre garçon en enfilant un tee-shirt. Habille-toi et je te suis.

Harry acquiesça et fila s'habiller aussi vite que possible. Il avait peur qu'en prenant son temps, un évènement extérieur à toute cette malheureuse histoire ne vienne pointer le bout de son nez et ne l'entraîne dans je-ne-sais-quelle aventure ou ne lui donne une raison de se dégonfler et de tout garder pour lui. Harry Potter était un garçon complexe qui n'arrivait pas à se rendre que de "tout raconter à ses meilleurs amis" n'allait pas changer la face du monde et n'était pas une chose à craindre en soi.

Mais peut-on changer un Sauveur ? Je vous le demande. Ces petites bestioles avaient de grandes tendances à la paranoïa.

Ainsi, c'est à grand renfort de discussions diverses et variés, avec ou sans queue et tête, que les deux compères se rendirent jusqu'à leur Tour, espérant que leur fidèle amie serait rentrée de sa bibliothèque adorée.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur Salle Commune surchauffée, poussant des soupirs de pur délice au contact de cette chaleur, ils manquèrent l'arrêt cardiaque. A peine âgés de 17 ans tous deux, rien ne pouvait les prédisposer à un arrêt brusque du coeur... rien... sauf une Hermione assise dans un fauteuil, un livre plus gros qu'elle sur les genoux, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme si rien ne valait plus le coup de vivre en ce bas monde, et surtout pas cette lecture fraîche qui n'attendait qu'elle.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard inquiet avant de s'avancer prudemment vers elle. Harry prenant place en face d'elle alors que Ron s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de la jeune fille avant de la secouer légèrement par l'épaule.

- Hermione ?

Elle tourna ses yeux grands ouverts à la mode Lovegood, vers son brun de meilleur ami et hocha doucement du visage. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle.

- Eh, Hermione, ça va ?

- Oui. Oui oui.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent à nouveau, d'une façon tout sauf subtile qui ramena tout de même Hermione à la réalité. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux avant de leur tendre un beau sourire totalement hypocrite.

- Vous, c'est allé ?

Et Ron tomba dans le panneau avec un air niais.

- Harry doit nous dire quelque chose.

Deux paires d'yeux avides de savoir se tournèrent vers le brun qui trouva subitement autant d'intérêt au plancher que s'il avait été devant un immense gâteau au chocolat.

- Voilà, commença-t-il en tortillant ses doigts d'un air pathétique. C'est à propos de Vous-Savez-Quoi.

- On-Sait-Quoi ?

- Oui, enfin, Vous-Savez-Qui...

Les deux jeunes gens blanchirent subitement.

- Il est mort Harry!

Harry Potter se prit le visage dans les mains en grognant devant la stupidité de ses prétendus amis. Ron il ne disait pas... mais Hermione, tout de même!

- Ah mais pas celui là, vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi ?

- Oooh, tu parles de... ?

- Ouais.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa durant lequel Hermione et Ron laissèrent à Harry le temps de trouver ses mots, de les assembler en phrases et de les sortirent. Cette affaire dura un temps certain.

- Pour tout vous dire, reprit-il, heum... J'en ai un peu marre de cette situation.

Il releva la tête pour croiser les regards patients de ses amis.

- Alors, je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai... disons... une sorte de plan. Alors, vous étonnez pas si je fais des trucs bizarres. Parce que... voilà.

Il leur tendit un grand sourire, attendant encouragements et autres démonstrations de compréhension, dans le vide. Ron le regardait d'un air sceptique alors qu'Hermione le scrutait, comme attendant qu'il s'écrie : "Poisson de Novembre HAHAHA!". Mais rien ne vint.

- Pardon ? finit-elle par lâcher

- Ecoutez. Je sais que c'est dur à supporter tout ça pour vous, mais si je ne tente rien je vais devenir dingue. Je suis... am-... enfin vous savez, de ce... crétin. Et donc... voilà. On va manger ?

Il se leva, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches en regardant tout autour de lui, n'importe où ailleurs que ses deux comparses. Hermione lui attrapa la manche et le rassit brutalement en face d'eux.

- Expliques-toi.

Harry hocha de la tête, de cette façon que ses amis savaient reconnaître comme _le petit signal_. C'était l'avertissement quand Harry Potter cessait d'être le Harry qui se dandine sur place, le modeste Survivant, pour laisser sa place au Harry qui a faillit aller à Serpentard, qui s'excite et s'énerve pour rien. Non, Harry Potter n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de compliqué et de terriblement lunatique. Quelle idée.

- J'ai un plan, je vais tout faire pour le mettre en oeuvre et réussir à avoir Vous-Savez-Qui. Point.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie, décidé à aller manger, espérant que ces amis le suivent.

- Bah, soupira Ron, laisse-le faire ses aveux à son rythme hein.

Il tapota l'épaule d'Hermione avant de se lever et de rejoindre son Sauveur préféré vers la Grande Salle. Pendant ce temps, Hermione Granger gémissait d'horreur en se tordant sur son siège. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle accepte ce marché avec Draco Malfoy ?

-

L'une des choses primordiales à savoir sur Draco Malfoy tenait dans le fait qu'il était d'un entêtement impressionnant, ou, comme dirait les Moldus, qu'il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. Or, il était particulièrement obstiné lorsque cela concernait les petits secrets de ses amis. C'est donc pour cette raison tout sauf raisonnable mais bien compréhensible, que le jeune blond n'avait pas adressé la parole à Théodore Nott autrement que pour les paroles les plus basiques "bonjour, passe-moi le sel, bonne nuit", depuis vendredi soir, jour et heure de sa trahison.

Lorsque Blaise, assis à sa droite comme à chaque repas depuis la deuxième année, lui demanda de lui passer du poulet, Draco le fit avec un air si absent qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. La seule chose qui semblait aller à l'encontre de cette théorie était que si ça avait vraiment été le cas, son cerveau en bouillie n'aurait pas pu le commander de tendre le bras. Aussi, Blaise attrapa sa cuisse de volaille d'un air quelque peu blasé.

- Draco, tu es toujours parmi nous ?

Le blond se tourna lentement vers lui, levant élégamment un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules.

- Ça fait depuis vendredi que tu dis plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Rien.

Son ton froid, cassant et terriblement rancunier ne semblait pas d'accord avec sa réponse simple et concise.

- Mais...

- Laisse-le, le coupa Théodore, en face des deux garçons. Quand il se décidera à agir comme quelqu'un de civilisé au lieu de faire son gamin de cinq ans, il nous expliquera le problème.

Les quelques personnes qui suivaient la conversation se turent instantanément. Il était bien clair que n'importe qui au monde autre que Blaise ou Théo, ayant fait une telle remarque, écourtait son espérance de vie à une durée de quelques dix secondes.

Draco avala doucement une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, ne quittant pas Théodore de son regard noir, avant de lâcher, d'une voix parfaitement calme et posée.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Les personnes autour décrochèrent, sachant que c'était encore l'un des sujets auxquels les gens hors du "trio" ne comprenaient rien, même en essayant de toutes leurs forces.

Un sourire s'étira sur le joli visage du jeune garçon qui, lui, saisit aussitôt que le thème abordé n'était autre qu'un spécimen Gryffondor, brun, avec de grands yeux verts et dont le nom commençait par H et se finissait par -arry Potter.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas tes affaires.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de malice et de sadisme qui ne plut guère à son Altesse Malfoy, et ce dernier se renfrogna.

- Et avant que tu ne le mettes sur le tapis, continua Théodore, ce n'est pas une question de notre amitié.

Il se pencha et planta sa fourchette durement dans un morceau de pomme de terre avant de le savourer sous l'oeil venimeux de Draco qui avait bien remarqué le sourire complice du deuxième traître, Blaise.

- Il m'a juste demandé un petit service.

- Et tu ne me le diras pas pour tout l'or de Gringotts.

Théodore éclata de rire, son rire rare, un peu fou mais terriblement sensuel, qui faisait toujours tourner beaucoup de têtes.

- Certainement pas.

- Toi non plus ? lança Draco avec agacement en s'adressant à Blaise, les yeux pourtant encore rivés vers le démon de cruauté face à lui.

- Ça te ferait trop plaisir.

Draco fulminait. Le sujet était clos, il le savait parfaitement et c'était exactement ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Le repas passa lentement, dans d'autres discussions moins tendues mais avec un Draco Malfoy sur les nerfs. Quand ils sortirent enfin de table, Théo prit soin de rester légèrement en arrière de ses deux amis emportés dans une conversation apparemment passionnante sur quelle était la meilleure matière d'entre les potions et la métamorphose. Double traître de Zabini qui préférait cette satanée chouette de McGonagall au Directeur de leur propre Maison.

Les mains tenues derrière son dos, Théo observa les Gryffondors se lever à peu près en même temps qu'eux pour passer la Grande Porte. Ses yeux vissés sur son sujet, il étira un sourire aussi malin que perfide. Harry Potter riait au milieu de sa bande de joyeux lurons, les yeux pétillants occupés à admirer un peu plus loin. Avec la discrétion d'un serpent, il se glissa dans le groupe de Gryffondor et s'approcha avec lenteur de sa proie, avant de se pencher vers son épaule et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Premier Point, Potter. Un Serpentard s'arrange pour qu'on ne remarque jamais son début d'érection.

Harry sursauta violemment en se retournant, les yeux écarquillés. Théo avait les yeux rivés sur Draco Malfoy, qui s'étirait paresseusement dans le Hall, évoquant des poses lascives loin d'être innocentes.

- Nott! Je...

- Tu finis à quelle heure demain soir ?

- 16 heures.

- 16 heures 10, même endroit.

Sans laisser à Harry le temps de répliquer, d'esquiver ou même d'acquiescer, il disparut, abandonnant le Gryffondor dans le doute de sa véritable présence à ses côtés ou d'avoir eu affaire à un mirage.

C'est ce moment de flottement que choisit Hermione Granger pour se planter devant son meilleur ami.

- Harry ?

Le surnommé bondit en poussant un cri d'effroi remarquable avant de se plaquer une main sur les yeux, soufflant comme un boeuf.

- Nom d'un hibou! Hermione! J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque!

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard désolé bien quelle ne le soit pas du moindre.

- Je vous laisse je dois al-...

- Bibliothèque, oui oui, d'accord. A tout à l'heure, termina Harry d'un air préoccupé.

Les sourcils froncés, il agita sa main devant sa meilleure amie et la contourna pour rejoindre Ron. Hermione, figée la bouche ouverte dans le Hall, l'entendit grommeler, pour la forme, avec Ron avant que leurs murmures ne se tarissent à mesure qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Alors seulement elle referma sa mâchoire et laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps.

- D'accoooord. Bien. Très bien.

Elle poussa un bref soupir en se pinçant les sinus avant de se tourner pour se rendre vers la Tour d'Astronomie, n'osant pas pester toute seule dans les couloirs mais n'en pensant pas moins. Elle gravit les nombreuses marches d'un pas un peu trop lourd pour une lady et arriva toujours un peu agacée à son lieu de rendez-vous avec Sir Malfoy.

Le garçon était d'ailleurs déjà présent, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'attendant patiemment.

La pièce adjacente au balcon de la tour était assez étroite mais éclairée de nombreuses fenêtres. Dans un silence relativement pesant, Hermione s'assit sur l'une des quatre pauvres chaises de la salle et se tourna vers le blond.

- Bon. Ça va ?

- Oui, tu as vu il fait beau ce soir... lâcha Draco en haussant un sourcil

- Oui hein, c'est-...

- Granger, la coupa t-il aussitôt. Je me fous de ce temps, de ton humeur et d'autres sujets aussi inintéressants que le nombre de rots que la belette a lâché à ce repas.

A cet instant précis de la conversation, Hermione faillit pousser un soupir terrible et partir en courrant en sachant pertinemment que jamais elle n'arriverait à faire de Draco Malfoy un Gryffondor, les gênes Serpentard du sarcasme et de la moquerie étant trop profondément ancrés en lui... Mais, mais, MAIS! Hermione resta en place.

- Que Merlin me vienne en aide, se plaignit-elle.

Elle s'était résolu il y a de cela quatre ans à ne plus jamais dire, dans toute sa vie, le mot "jamais". Rien n'était impossible pour Hermione Jean Granger, foi de sorcière. Cette résolution avait été prise à la suite de deux évènements majeurs dans sa vie, qui s'étaient résolus en honte suprême pour la jeune fille. Elle avait osé croire qu'elle pourrait aller à l'encontre de la Destinée.

La première fois, Hermione avait neuf ans et ignorait tout de son état de sorcière. Le 10 Octobre elle avait juré à un petit camarade que _jamais_ personne ne la verrait fêter cette bêtise d'Halloween, car après tout, tout le monde savait bien que les fantômes et sorciers n'existent pas.

La deuxième fois, Hermione avait treize ans et discutait paisiblement avec Lavande Brown. Cette dernière lui avait confié que beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'elle était en couple avec Ronald Weasley, l'autre partie de la population pensant qu'ils finiraient de toute façon ensemble. Ce à quoi, Hermione Granger avait répondu par un grand éclat de rire, indiquant que _jamais_ elle ne tomberait amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Ron.

...

- Laisse Merlin en dehors de ça.

Hermione revint donc à la réalité et acquiesça en attrapant son sac pour en sortir un papier plié en quinze qu'elle se démena pour déplier.

- Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir te conduire comme un Gryffondor Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, concentrée à sa tâche

- Oui.

- Tu crois sincèrement que tu peux le faire ?

- J'ai de la volonté.

Hermione soupira en aplatissant son parchemin, relevant les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

- Tu dois vraiment tenir à ce garçon pour faire tout ça.

Draco esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Certainement. Mais je ne lâcherais rien.

- J'ai commencé à rédiger une sorte de... programme.

- Je t'écoute.

-

Quand le réveil sonna à 6h40 ce matin-là, la première pensée d'Harry Potter fut dirigée à l'encontre de Merlin, ou du quelconque Dieu qui siégeait dans les nuages, pour lui exprimer à quel point il détestait sa vie. Non content d'être le brun le plus célèbre de la population sorcière, d'être un sorcier plutôt doué (on s'entendait qu'il y avait bien pire que lui), d'être un garçon bien fait de sa personne, intéressant et intelligent, il trouvait moyen de se plaindre.

Et ce matin, il grommelait contre... la satanée personne qui l'avait fait commencer à 8h un lundi matin. Harry Potter était peut-être une belle personne mais le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il manquait cruellement d'originalité. Ce n'était pas ce genre de remontraces qui passerait en priorité dans la liste des souhaits indiqués au Tout Puissant.

Il se leva donc d'une humeur aussi massacrante que chaque matin offert gracieusement par le soleil, s'habilla avec toujours aussi peu de classe, répondit toujours par onomatopées aux questions et blagues de ses comparses de dortoirs, et finit par descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Et le reste de sa journée se déroula d'une manière tout à fait monocorde, dans la lignée de ses habitudes.

Il s'asseyait en cours, mattait un certain garçon, -et quand il ne pouvait le faire, il pensait à lui-, il allait manger, trouvait moyen de retourner dans son dortoir câliner Dragon, redescendait, allait en cours, se prenait des insultes de la part de Snape, allait manger, puis retournait déprimer dans son lit.

- Merlin! s'exclama-t-il doucement en cours d'Histoire de la Magie en se redressant brutalement

Ron sortit de son coma pour regarder son meilleur ami avec sa mine endormie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? bailla-t-il au nez du brun

- J'ai l'impression d'être une fourmi!

- Une fourmi ?

A présent, Ron semblait quelque peu plus réveillé et le regardait avec un scepticisme tout à fait certain.

- Oui, une fourmi. Un être insignifiant dans le monde entier, marmonna Harry tout en faisant de grands gestes sur sa table. Je m'active, je marche, je mange et tout le monde s'en fout. Et oh! je ressemble à une fourmi.

- Tu ressembles à un être humain Harry... murmura Ron qui commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de son ami.

Une heure d'Histoire de la magie peut avoir des conséquences néfastes sur le cerveau de certaines personnes.

- Non, je ressemble à une fourmi!

- ... Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie Harry ?

- Ron! Je te parle sérieusement, s'il te plaît.

- Justement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

- Je reproduis toujours les mêmes gestes. Ma vie est monotone, je suis encroûté dans mes habitudes, tel une fourmi qui ramène la nourriture à sa fourmilière en prenant toujours le même chemin. C'est tragique.

Et dans un soupir, Harry se laissa tomber sur sa table dans un instant très théâtral. Ron fronça les sourcils et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule dans un geste qui se voulait consolateur. Harry enfonça son nez dans son coude.

- Je vais changer ça. Je vais devenir un censuré de censuré de Serpentard, je vais avoir ce censuré prétentieux de censuré et je vais changer ma Destinée de fourmi!

Mais Ron n'entendit pas les dernières paroles étouffées du brun. Pensant qu'il délirait, il lui retapota la tête et lui accorda les dernières minutes du cours pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Il avait eu une dure journée le pauvre, c'était sans doute ça.

Quand 16 heures sonnèrent, Harry se redressa avec une brusquerie peu commune et se rua hors de la classe avant même que la cloche n'ait été entendue de tous. Ce comportement alerta Ron qui se tourna avec horreur vers Hermione, qui, maintenant que le cours était fini, ne notait plus rien, et donc, acceptait qu'on lui parle.

- 'Mione, je crois que Harry...

- Laisse tomber, fit aussitôt Hermione. Il nous a prévenu.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et cela plusieurs fois avant d'hocher la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Harry dévalait tous les escaliers du collège pour se rendre à peu près à l'heure à son rendez-vous avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Il faudrait qu'il leur demande où se trouvait exactement le passage secret qu'ils avaient utilisés la première fois... Au cas où...

Il arracha presque la porte de ses gonds en entrant, essoufflé, le visage aussi rouge que le chapeau du Père Noël. Il se figea en voyant les deux Serpentards calmement assis, paisible, les mains croisés, qui le fusillaient du regard.

- Tu es en retard.

- VOUS ETES EN AVANCE! cria-t-il

Théo leva les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure sur le poignet de Blaise.

- Ah, tu as raison. Bon, assieds-toi.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, le Gryffondor s'exécuta et se laissa tomber sur son siège sous l'oeil dégoûté de Blaise.

- Ta journée s'est bien passé ? demanda poliment Théo en le regardant

- Euuh, ça a été oui, et vous ?

Théo interrogea Blaise du regard qui hocha de la tête, amenant un sourire sur le visage de son ami.

- Banalités réglées. Venons-en au vif du sujet. Blaise s'il te plaît.

Le noir sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié et le tendit au brun en face de lui qui l'attrapa d'une main tremblante.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet

- Le plan.

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à l'écriture fine de Théodore Nott.

- Enfin, continua le Serpentard, la première tâche du plan...

...

_- Et pourrais-je savoir quel est le problème avec mon physique ? Mhm ?_

_Draco tentait vainement de garder son ton poli mais la rage fumait autour de lui alors qu'il pulvérisait la pauvre Gryffondor du regard. Et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Hermione Granger serait en route pour un monde meilleur._

_- Techniquement, aucun! répondit aussitôt Hermione._

_- Alors ? TU M'EXPLIQUES ?_

_- Justement... Tu es trop... Propre sur toi._

_Draco vira au livide._

_- C'est pas méchant, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione. Il faudrait juste que tu apprennes à être plus... décontracté. Moins... euh... aristocrate ?_

...

- Le physique... marmonna Harry, j'étais sûr qu'on devrait passer par là.

Il entendit le rire sardonique de Blaise à sa gauche et sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire crispé.

- Si tu sais déjà à quoi t'attendre, ce sera sans doute plus simple, admit Théo en lui jetant une œillade mesquine.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que vous voulez refaire ma garde-robe.

- Entre autre, fit Blaise. On verra ça aux prochaines vacances. Mais il faudrait aussi que tu apprennes à te tenir. A avoir de la prestance. A boutonner ta chemise d'uniforme correctement...

Harry rattacha son col en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Et, continua le noir d'une voix innocente, je ne pense pas que ça dérangerait Draco si tu faisais l'effort de ranger ta chemise dans ton pantalon.

Toutes les couleurs disparurent du visage d'Harry Potter, si bien que si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce à ce moment-là, il aurait pu croire que le Sauveur était mort et qu'il avait son fantôme devant lui.

- Comment... vous... mais... balbutia Harry, la terreur largement visible dans son regard

Blaise rejoignit Théo en face du garçon et leurs visages brillèrent du même sourire.

- Oh...

- ... on ne savait pas..., fit Théo.

- ... mais maintenant oui.

Il y eut un moment de silence, suivit d'un malaise intense, et Harry Potter crut sincèrement qu'il était en train de rêver. Du moins, c'est ce que chaque parcelle de son corps espérait ardemment. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Harry se rendit compte que tout ceci était bien réel, et sa première réaction fut de courir vers la fenêtre. Mais à peine avait-il passé un pied dehors que Blaise l'attrapa pour le tirer vers l'arrière.

- NAN LÂCHES-MOI! Lâches-moi je te dis!

- Potter, c'est pas le moment de mourir.

- Je veux!

Théodore se planta devant lui et leva la main dans le but évidant de lui mettre une claque magistrale. Mais à peine Harry avait aperçut l'ombre du bras du Serpentard en l'air, qu'il cessa instantanément de gigoter dans les bras du noir.

- Tout va bien. Je veux vivre.

- Bien.

Harry se laissa choir dans les bras de Blaise qui le traîna jusqu'à une chaise où le malheureux s'affala.

- Vous allez lui dire?

- Tu irais dire à Granger que je veux sortir avec elle ? demanda Blaise

Les yeux de Harry tombèrent au sol en même temps que sa mâchoire.

- Tu veux sortir avec HERMIONE ?

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- ...

- C'est faux Potter.

Harry Potter était un pauvre garçon au coeur fragilisé par de dures épreuves, subites à des moments clés de sa vie. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même plus combien de fois il avait faillit mourir, il avait été poursuivi toute son adolescence par un mage noir psychopathe et... Soit. C'est pourquoi ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher et il se prit la tête dans les mains, se retenant de hurler.

- Arrêtez de jouer avec moi, implora-t-il.

- Tu irais le dire à Hermione ?

- Evidemment.

Théo soupira d'un air dramatique en se pinçant le nez.

- On est affublé d'un Gryffondor doublé d'une mauviette.

- Théo et moi, en bon garçon, on préfère largement te voir tenter de te débrouiller pour l'avoir... et observer comment il va réagir.

Harry sembla se décrisper très, très légèrement, gardant un oeil inquiet sur le duo.

- Je sens que ça va être encore bien plus dur que ce à quoi je m'étais préparé, siffla Théo.

Puis il observa Blaise, qui lui, avait les yeux fixés sur Harry et semblait se mordre les joues. Un mince sourire moqueur fleurit sur les lèvres de Théodore. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- Quoi ? QUOI ? gémit Harry en interceptant leur échange.

Et Blaise explosa.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois amoureux de Draco...

Il s'aplatit sur une chaise, des larmes d'hilarité coulant sur ses joues et la mâchoire du Gryffondor alla se fracasser, pour la deuxième fois, sur les dalles de pierres à ses pieds. Ensuite il détourna honteusement le regard.

Pendant ce temps, le rire tonitruant de Blaise ne s'arrêtait plus et commençait à contaminer Théo qui, plus discret, se bouffait les doigts.

- De-Depuis quand ? demanda Blaise entre deux sursauts

Harry lui tira la langue en regardant à côté, une légère rougeur commençant lentement à envahir son visage.

- Depuis quand Potter ? questionna à son tour Théo

Ledit Potter grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de s'enfuir de la salle comme s'il avait un dragon en charge à ses trousses. Le rire de Blaise redoubla.

La seule chose à laquelle pensait Harry Potter en détalant dans les couloirs, c'était son ourson adoré, qui attendait sagement sur son lit. Il voulait l'attraper, le serrer fort contre lui, et disparaître sous ses draps pour toujours afin d'échapper à ce monde trop cruel pour sa misérable personne.

Mais le Destin s'affichant clairement contre lui aujourd'hui, il avait fallu que la chose la plus idiote du monde se passe. Harry Potter, héros de ce monde, glissa bêtement et stupidement en plein milieu du couloir de Métamorphoses pour se retrouver aplatit comme une vulgaire crêpe sur le sol.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en sentant son ventre, ses jambes et ses bras le lancer de toute part. Merde, quelqu'un lui en voulait personnellement. Jurant contre Ciel et Terre, il se mit difficilement assis par terre, massant ses membres endoloris avant de jeter un oeil sur l'objet maudit qui l'avait fait se manger le sol.

Là, il se dit qu'il était vraiment en train de rêver. La haine le submergea et il attrapa violemment la peau de banane en lui lançant un regard torve.

Soudain, il entendit un applaudissement, terriblement lent, terriblement ironique, et pour la deuxième fois en un quart d'heure, il songea sérieusement à se jeter par la fenêtre.

- C'était magnifique Potter.

Tout plutôt que d'être vraiment ici, de s'être vraiment ratatiner au sol à cause d'une peau de banane... devant Draco Malfoy. Tout. L'écartèlement semblait être une belle option.

- Malfoy, murmura-t-il en se retournant pour le défier du regard.

Et en son for intérieur, il songea que le monde n'avait jamais vu la concrétisation d'un pareil cliché, d'une pareille malchance.

Déglutissant difficilement, Harry se redressa en se massant le derrière.

- Je suppose que tu n'oublieras jamais ceci ?

- Compte là-dessus, fit Malfoy avant de partir dans un grand rire machiavélique

Toute sa personne respirait le machiavélisme. Et Harry se maudit de le regarder avec aussi peu de méchanceté, plus occupé à le regarder tout court.

- Rentre dans ta Tour Potter, ton air de paumé me donne des envies qui révolteraient ton petit esprit de Gryffondor.

Le sourire du Serpentard devint perfide et la phrase qu'il venait juste de prononcer arriva lentement, très, très lentement dans l'esprit encombré de l'autre garçon.

Quand le chemin fut fait, Harry se figea, les yeux grand écarquillés.

- Qu-Quoi ? QUOI ?

- Ne me tente pas.

Le diable, il ronronnait presque.

- Arrête de me regarder avec cet air bête Potter, je ne vais pas me retenir longtemps. Tu ferais mieux de filer très vite.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des melons alors que son coeur s'excitait tout seul dans sa cage thoracique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Et Harry se demanda pourquoi sa voix sonnait aussi aigue. Il courut alors et bouscula violemment le garçon.

- T'es complètement jeté pauvre débile.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

- Tu l'auras voulu. 10 points en moins pour avoir dégradé les sols.

Harry se stoppa dans sa course et se retourna vivement. Draco lui tendit un sourire d'assassin qui prend plaisir à torturer sa victime et à l'éviscérer lentement tout en la maintenant en vie le plus longtemps possible... la réincarnation de Satan, voilà ce qu'était ce type. Puis, Draco pointa la peau de banane abandonnée au sol.

Harry Potter voulait mourir.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Suite d'ici deux semaines les gars :)

J'attends vos avis (sinon je vais me jeter de ma fenêtre du huitième étage... ... ha ha.)

Zibouilles.


	3. Questionnaire élémentaire & ambigüité

**Fais de moi un Serpentard**

Auteur : Schmarties

Genre : Comedy/Romance

Couple : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (What a surprise!)

Disclaimer : Madame Rowling est toujours l'auteur et possesseur de Harry Potter, tout ça blabla... Et j'ai pas d'argent sur ça et c'est bien triste que Draco soit pas à moi mais je doute fortement qu'elle me les offre un jour. C'est bon ? I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Avertissement : Fic avec une histoire homosexuelle de jolis garçons. Z'êtes préviendus. Par rapport aux livres... euuuh... C'est durant la septième année inexistante des gens à Poudlard... Je ne prends plus trop en compte après le 5ème livre mais je peux être amenée à picorer quelques détails dedans. Oilà.

Résumé : Harry est amoureux et ne sait comment faire pour atteindre ledit mâle. Dans un moment de lumière il met au point un plan machiavélique... le plus risqué de l'histoire de l'humanité, et sans doute le plus crétin aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il quand le parfait Draco Malfoy a exactement la même idée ?

Note du début de chapitre : Saaaaalut! Me revoilà (enfin) avec le chapitre trois! Je suis désolée pour le léger retard (c'est bon hein, quatre jours c'est pas la mort non plus... me faîtes pas culpabiliser...) j'ai eu un contretemps avec ma bêta. BREF. Bonne lecture à vous!

_

* * *

_

Questionnaire élémentaire et ambigüité manipulatrice

L'existence de Dragon Potter était l'un des secrets les mieux cachés de ce monde et cela sans que son papa n'ait eu à aller jusqu'au serment de Fidelitas pour empêcher ses deux meilleurs amis de le vendre pour n'importe quelle bonne raison. Il avait toujours été ignoré des livres d'Histoires, des contes merveilleux et des articles de journaux, éternel oublié des mémoires alors qu'il avait été l'un des acteurs principaux de la Guerre qui avait dévasté le monde sorcier. Dragon Potter était le héros rejetté.

Harry Potter, son papa, l'avait acquéri lors de sa deuxième année au Collège Poudlard, à ses douze ans, et plus précisément durant les vacances de Noël. Le Survivant avait toujours pour habitude de faire ses courses de Noël pour ses amis, à la dernière minute. Le monde finirait bien par comprendre que le brun était un être complètement désorganisé et incapable d'avoir la moindre notion du temps passant.

Ainsi donc, un 20 décembre exactement, se promenant seul dans Pré-Au-Lard, le village sorcier aux environs de son école, il s'était mit à chercher un cadeau pour son meilleur ami pour toujours et au-delà, Ron Weasley. Sans qu'il ne le sache, il assisterait incessement sous peu à l'un des moments F de sa vie, Fatidique&Fantastique.

Après avoir tourné longuement en rond, en large, en carré et en losange dans les rues du village, Harry commençait à désespérer de ne voir toujours que les mêmes échoppes inintéressantes. Il est pourtant bien connu qu'on ne trouve jamais quelque chose qui se trouve juste sous notre nez. Il avait du attendre de se trouver en train de soupirer près de chez Zonko, pour enfin apercevoir une boutique à l'autre bout de la grande avenue, à côté des Trois Balais.

Le magasin était peinturluré de vert et étroit, bien que très largement éclairé et correctement aéré. Sa plus grande particularité résidait dans le fait qu'il n'était qu'un vaste bazar vendant aussi bien du tout que du rien. C'est ici, coincé entre une miniature d'un terrain de Quidditch et ses figurines et un vieux chapeau de sorcier rapiécé -il lui avait fait pensé au Choixpeau pour être honnête- que Harry Potter trouva Dragon. Et il tomba instantanément amoureux de cet ourson en peluche.

C'était un phénomène absolument incompréhensible pour la plus grande partie des gens peuplant ce monde mais c'était arrivé, le fait était là. Libre aux autres de ne jamais s'en remettre. Si vous lui demandiez pourquoi il avait choisi ce jouet là, il n'aurait su que vous répondre. Car, pour tout dire, Dragon était l'ourson le plus banal qu'il puisse exister. Il était d'une couleur noisette, avait de petits yeux noirs blasés et un ventre bien rembourré.

Harry Potter l'avait aussitôt acheté, comme cadeau de Noël à lui-même, parce que ce genre de chose ne faisaient jamais de mal. Ensuite, Dragon ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. Il avait été son seul jouet depuis toujours, le seul témoin d'une prétendue enfance. Pour faire bref, Dragon était la seule chose qu'il avait pu tenir contre lui la nuit.

Il avait alors prit l'habitude de se ruer sur sa peluche dès qu'il se sentait mal et avec un besoin de tendresse et de réconfort qu'il serait malhabile de quémander chez ses amis. Il aimait bien dormir avec la tête posé sur le ventre de son doudou, le nez plongé dans son odeur rassurante, ses mains aggrippée aux petits bras boudinés de l'ours. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il pouvait courrir dans son dortoir pour le serrer fort suffisait à le rassurer dans les pires moments de sa vie.

Aussi, vous comprendrez mieux à présent pourquoi, en sentant l'une des pires journées de sa vie poindre le bout de son satané nez ce matin-là, Harry Potter songea à rester au lit avec Dragon et se porter malade. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir son sombre but sans qu'on ne l'envoie à l'infirmerie où son machiavélique mensonge aurait été découvert, Harry s'était levé en rechignant. Lorsqu'il avait du se doucher à l'eau froide pour une raison obscure, il se dit que son sixième sens ne s'était pas trompé; que cette journée serait inéluctablement une apocalypse pour sa personne, et il décida de mettre Dragon dans son sac.

Jamais, jamais ô grand jamais, il n'avait fait entreprit cette action. Il avait toujours gardé Dragon pour lui, admettant son existence à ces deux meilleurs et puis c'est tout. Bien evidemment, il était grandement motivé par la peur qu'on se moque de lui, mais au-delà de ça il avait l'intime envie de préserver son jouet du regard des autres, de le maintenir au chaud dans son coeur.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il savait pertinnement qu'il avait forcément vécu pire que la journée qui s'annonçait, il eut envie de le prendre avec lui, et que sa simple présence toute proche puisse toujours le détendre.

Et il en eu besoin en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait plus de confiture de mûres -sa préférée- ce matin au petit-déjeuner, puis quand le professeur Flitwick -il avait toujours pensé que ce dernier l'adorait- se retourna contre lui pour le questionner sur le cours précédent, puis quand Romilda Vane revint lui demander pour la énième fois de sortir avec lui... Et cetera. Chaque minute le précipitait vers une catastrophe.

La fin du monde arriva à la pause de 10 heures. A peine sortit de son cours de Divination, Harry Potter, encore tout groggy de sa petite sieste, se fit violemment capturer par Blaise Zabini. Le garçon le tira par sa cravate pour le trimballer dans tout le collège.

- Blaiiiiiiiiise. Tu... m'étouffes!

Tournant dans un couloir Blaise s'arrêta avec un sursaut, regardant Harry comme s'il venait à peine de se rendre compte de sa présence ici, et relâcha sa prise. Harry en profita pour se rhabiller un peu, jetant un regard torve à son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Gryffondor d'un air perdu

- Théo veut te voir, expliqua Blaise en pointant du doigt la salle derrière lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça alors qu'il se faisait de nouveau pousser par le noir. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur Théodore, assis dignement sur une chaise, le regard fixé sur lui. Blaise le rejoignit et Harry commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, se tortillant devant les acolytes.

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? grinça-t-il

Théodore se leva et lui tendit silencieusement un petit tas de feuille reliées par une agrafe.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry d'un ton neutre

- Tu ne sais plus lire ? soupira Théo en désignant le titre en haut de la première page.

- "Questionnaire sur Draco Malfoy"

Il y eut un petit moment de silence total jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire moqueur ne prenne vie sur le visage du Survivant qui les regarda tour à tour en se demandant lequel des deux allait lui expliquer que c'était une blague. Mais comme rien ne vint, il se décida à demander de nouveau.

- Je dois le faire ?

- Brillant Potter. Je te donnerais 10 points si j'avais pu, cingla Blaise avec un regard sardonique.

Harry blanchit assez rapidement avant de baisser les yeux vers les feuilles, commençant à lire les questions. "_Quel est le nom complet de Draco Malfoy ?_" "_Quelle est la date de naissance de Draco Malfoy ?_" Il tourna frénétiquement les pages, sentant son coeur s'emballer. "_Quelle est la profession des parents de Draco Malfoy ?_"

- Tu as quatre pages de questions simples et basiques, l'informa Théo. Puis, deux pages de questions plus difficiles à développer.

Harry Potter sembla revenir à la réalité et sursauta, agitant les papiers sous le nez du Serpentard, manquant de lui enfoncer dans le nez.

- C'est QUOI ce délire ? Pourquoi je devrais faire ce truc stupide ?

Blaise avait bondit entre les deux garçons et arracha les feuilles des mains du Gryffondor pour lui frapper l'arrière de la tête avec.

- N'abîmes pas mes feuilles Blaise... souffla Théo

- Bien, stupide garçon, fit Blaise à l'intention de Harry. Si tu penses qu'on va te laisser notre meilleur ami dans un claquement de doigts, je crois que tu te mets la baguette loin dans l'oeil. Ce questionnaire c'est pour vérifier que tu le mérites. Et accessoirement nous rendre compte du travail qu'on peut avoir à effectuer sur ton cas désespéré.

- Et pourquoi je devrais savoir...

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux feuilles, les sourcils froncés.

- ... sa saison préférée... pour sortir avec lui ?

Théodore et Blaise se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de sourire.

- Tu as jusqu'à demain soir, cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, pour nous le rendre.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Ils passèrent de chaque côté de lui avant de disparaître par la porte. Parfois, ils lui rappelaient les jumeaux Weasley... Harry poussa un soupir à fendre le coeur avant de se tourner vers le mur et de laisser sa tête tomber contre la pierre.

- Pourquoi je suis allé chez eux ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement plaintif avant de sortir de la salle, la mort dans l'âme, pour se traîner jusqu'à son cours de soins aux créatures Magiques... en commun avec... malédiction... les Serpentards.

- Damnation!

Puis, il se souvint que le reste de sa journée, jusqu'à la dernière heure de Métamorphose, ne trouverait aucun répit... l'intégralité de sa journée se profilait en tête à tête avec le Serpentard blond le plus sexy de sa promotion.

-

La politique de Draco Malfoy concernant tout éventuel retard était radicale et sans détournement possible : ils étaient proprement et simplement prohibés. C'était simple, concis. Attendre quelqu'un lors d'un rendez-vous était la chose la plus insupportable qui lui ai été donné de connaître, aussi, ne l'infligerait-il même pas à son meilleur ennemi.

De plus, être en retard rendait les joues rouges et il ne pouvait supporter de se sentir honteux face à quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi, le Préfet-en-Chef des Serpentards était parfaitement ponctuel et n'avait absolument jamais eu un seul retard à un cours depuis le début de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

De toute façon, le seul professeur qui ne lui aurait pas enlevé de points (entendons-nous bien qu'il était hors de question qu'un Malfoy perde des points; sa première année avait été cuisante dans le genre), c'était Snape. Or, les potions étaient exactement la matière pour laquelle il pourrait arriver avec dix minutes d'avance.

Un Malfoy trop en avance n'était pas acceptable non plus, car alors, cela revenait au même, il lui faudrait attendre l'autre.

Cela étant dit, on comprendra bien mieux le pourquoi du visage agacé de Draco lorsqu'il sentit une main le retenir en arrière alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre à son cours de Métamorphoses à l'heure pile. Un visage ennuyé sur le blond signifiait une colère profonde, froide et redoutable à l'intérieur de sa petite tête.

Il se retourna vivement, avec l'intention de renvoyer méchamment ce gêneur, mais ces yeux se posèrent sur Hermione Granger. Aussitôt qu'il reconnut sa nouvelle alliée, il retint ses insultes et se contenta d'un soupir en se pinçant les sinus.

- Granger, sois brève, il est impensable que j'arrive en retard.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

- Oui. Excuse-moi.

Elle le tira alors par le col et le garçon poussa une exclamation de surprise en sentant deux mains passer dans ses cheveux. Il se dégagea vivement, la cravate de travers, les yeux exorbités et furibonds, les joues rouges.

- Ohé mais ça va pas non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ma pauvre fille ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en claquant de la langue.

- Je te débrailles, Serpentard à la petite semaine!

Draco leva sa main devant elle, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres tandis que son autre main s'affairait à se recoiffer.

- Et pourrais-tu m'expliquer au nom de quelle divinité tu te permets une telle familiarité, Sang-de-... ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux sans finir son insulte et un éclair de lucidité lui traversa le cerveau. Sa bouche se mua en un long "Ooooh" auquel Hermione répondit par un regard sardonique.

- Tu as enfin compris.

Elle se fit aussitôt pulvériser du regard.

- Débraille-toi tout seul si tu préfères, mais fais vite, on va être en retard.

Elle se tourna, lui faisant manger ses cheveux, avant de commencer à partir, mais une main serrée sur son poignet l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle vivement, les yeux rivés sur sa montre

- Que suis-je censé faire, Granger ?

Elle remarqua alors le regard déterminé de Draco, qui semblait cacher une gêne totale. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de faire craquer ses doigts.

Elle retira les cheveux de Draco de derrière ses oreilles et les lui ébouriffa vivement.

- Fais attention! Je ne veux pas ressembler à un Weasley quand même!

- Tais-toi un peu tu veux... rit-elle. Il faut juste que tu ai l'air plus naturel.

Et alors qu'elle lui tirait sur le polo et la chemise pour les retirer de son pantalon, elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne venait pas de se sentir terriblement offusquée par la remarque du blond. C'était étrange, sur le coup, un rire lui était venu plutôt qu'une grosse colère.

Il faudrait étudier ceci. Son comportement devenait de plus en plus étrange quand elle restait avec le Serpentard.

- Voilà.

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux, l'air traumatisé.

- Merlin, j'espère que je ne vais croiser aucun miroir en cours de route. Je dois avoir l'air d'un épouvantail, il pourrait bien se briser en me voyant.

Hermione lui tendit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Mais non, fais-moi confiance.

Draco hocha de la tête avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

- Oh nom de... !

Rattrapant son sac tombé au sol, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, Hermione sur ses talons. Voyons, ils avaient très exactement 1min et 45 secondes, 44, 43, 42... pour traverser toute l'aile gauche du quatrième, et se rendre au deuxième étage, fond de l'aile droite.

Quand ils passèrent la porte de la salle de Métamorphoses, un silence comme il y en avait peu au sein de Poudlard, se fit douloureusement entendre. Les yeux étaient presques sortis des orbites de chacun des élèves. Personne n'arrivait à croire ce que leurs regards leurs montraient. Et aucun ne sut déterminer ce qui restait le fait le plus choquant : que Draco Malfoy soit en retard de 20 secondes, qu'il soit complètement défait comme s'il sortait d'un match de Quidditch, ou qu'il arrive avec Hermione Granger.

Essouflés, les deux s'excusèrent platement devant leur professeur, qui ne leur en tint pas vraiment rigueur. Niveau retard, elle en avait vu d'autre. Et ils allèrent chacun s'asseoir, les visages toujours un peu rouges.

- Hermioooone, murmura Ron d'un air effaré. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy ?

Hermione lui fit signe de se taire, la respiration toujours difficile. Le roux se renfrogna et se retourna vers son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, espérant pouvoir se plaindre et rouspéter contre ces cachotteries qui se profilaient. Le comble de son malheur se concretisa quand il dut admettre, au bout de cinq minutes passer à tenter vainement le faire revenir sur Terre, que Harry ne lâchait pas Malfoy des yeux depuis que ce dernier était entré dans la classe.

Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la vision que ce dernier venait de lui offrir, ainsi débraillé. Une boulette lui arriva alors sur le crâne et il jura doucement avant de déplier le papier.

"Arrête de le mater..."

Il blanchit en lisant les quelques lignes manuscrites. D'après l'écriture fine et très soignée, il la pensait de Théo. Il se tourna donc, jetant un coup d'oeil assassin au garçon. Il était persuadé que Draco ne l'avait même pas remarqué, d'abord!

Il se prit alors une nouvelle boulette, jetée plus violemment. Poussant un soupir agacé et s'attirant le regard furieux de son professeur, Harry se ratatina sur sa chaise et déplia sur une écriture plus allongée et espacée.

"Regarde encore une fois Théo comme ça et je te sors les boyaux par le nez..."

...

C'était imagé, il devait le reconnaître. Il se garda bien de se tourner vers Blaise par peur de se prendre encore une menace de la part de l'autre. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment impossibles.

Faisant son petit boudin, Harry croisa les bras sur sa table, condamné à écouter McGonagall au lieu d'examiner sous toutes les coutures la magnifique créature blonde assise une rangée devant, à sa droite. Théo ricana dans sa barbe inexistante en le voyant gronder tout seul. Il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu rester tout ce temps sans se rendre compte que le Sauveur de l'Humanité était amoureux de son ami. A présent qu'il était au courant... un Weasley dans une assemblée de Malfoy aurait été moins voyant...

Il avait eu le temps d'observer ce spécimen et tout dans sa façon d'être était complètement transparent. La façon dont il marchait dès que Draco était dans les parages, le nombre de fois où il se passait nerveusement la main sur la nuque, les tics à ses yeux quand il se refusait à le regarder, et sans aucun doute le pire, la façon dont il regardait le blond quand il semblait persuadé que personne n'allait le remarquer... c'était proprement désopilant.

Tout abandonné à ses pensées méchamment hilarantes, Théodore Nott ne sembla pas remarquer que la classe entière s'était tue et que son professeur le regardait avec une stupéfaction certaine. Ce devait être la première fois depuis qu'il était en âge d'aller à l'école, que le jeune Serpentard avait une attitude complètement désintéressée face à la leçon d'un professeur. Il fallut le coup de coude de son voisin, un certain Darius Adrastor, -la plupart des professeurs avaient refusé catégoriquement que Blaise et Théo se mettent à côté pour des raisons totalement justifiées de concentration des deux garçons- pour que le Serpentard redescende de ses nuages.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de mauvaise humeur au garçon à sa droite

Devant l'air crispé du châtain, Théo se figea et ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourquoi un tel silence ?

Il se retourna avec une lenteur terrible et remarqua toutes les têtes tournées vers lui, dont son meilleur ami qui semblait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son professeur, tendue à quelques pas devant lui, qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

- Oui ?

- Je vous ai posé une question.

Le garçon acquiesca en retenant un soupir agacé.

- Bien, je m'en doutais. Il semblerait, excusez-moi, que je n'ai pas écouté. Pourriez-vous répéter, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh j'ai bien remarqué que vous étiez à des kilomètres de ce cours, Monsieur Nott. Maintenant que vous daignez revenir parmis nous, sauriez-vous nous résumer le chapitre trois, que vous aviez à lire pour aujourd'hui, des Théories de la Métamorphose Transsubstantielle en comparaison avec ce que Melle Granger vient de nous dire ?

Il y eut un grand blanc dans l'esprit du Serpentard. La première partie était simple, et si seulement il avait entendu ce que Granger avait énoncé, il aurait sans doute su trouver quelque chose à dire... Le pire devait être les visages perplexes tendus vers lui qui l'analysait comme s'il était l'être le plus stupide du monde... Il songea à simuler un malaise en remarquant que même Neville Londubat semblait connaître la réponse.

- Eh bien... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Il se demanda pourquoi il était ami avec Blaise Zabini quand il essaya de déchiffrer son charabia sur ses lèvres. Mais le noir semblait presque se moquer de lui tant ses mimiques relevaient plus des grimaces d'un macaque que d'une réponse potable.

- Monsieur Nott ?

Théodore se passa la langue sur les lèvres, voyant sans comprendre Blaise qui finissait par nier définitivement de la tête, faisant de grand "non" avec ses bras. Mais que voulait-il dire à la fin ?

- Je crois que non.

Le professeur McGonagall haussa les sourcils, les bras croisés, attendant visiblement qu'il développe.

- Je ne saurais pas le faire, j'en suis navré. Je n'ai pas écouté.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête.

- La prochaine fois que je vous reprend aussi inattentif, ce sera des points en moins.

Elle claqua sa baguette contre le bureau de son élève, le fixant droit dans les yeux pour vérifier l'impact de ses paroles. Puis, quand elle vit clairement qu'elle ne risquait pas de l'y reprendre, elle se détourna.

- Et cela vaut pour vous aussi, Mr Potter. Essayez de suivre un peu.

Théodore esquissa un sourire en voyant le garçon sursauter sur sa chaise et grommeler quelque peu. Et enfin, vint la sonnerie libératrice.

- Je veux 30cm de parchemin sur les différences théoriques d'Emeric Chenge et d'Andromeda Stalk à propos...

La voix de son professeur fut engloutit dans le râclement des chaises et les bruits des élèves rangeant leurs affaires. Théodore se précipita au dehors, laissant à Blaise -assis au deuxième rang- le soin d'écouter les devoirs pour lui. Une fois à l'air frais, le Serpentard se laissa tomber contre le mur extérieur, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Il fut presque aussitôt rejoint par ses deux amis, Blaise et Draco, qui le regardaient avec une moquerie non dissimulée qui eut le don de l'agacer grandement. Blaise s'approcha de lui, lui titillant les hanches de ses doigts.

- Alors, on rêvassait en pleins cours huuum ?

Théodore haussa un sourcil avec un regard noir.

- Va te fai-...

- J'espère que tu rêvais de moi, le coupa Blaise dans un croassement en se pelottonant contre lui.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine indignée de l'autre. Apparemment, la simple humiliation d'avoir été repris par un professeur pour la première fois en sept ans, suffisait amplement pour le jeune Nott. Il se dégagea donc de l'étreinte de son prétendu meilleur ami avec un sifflement agacé.

- Lâche-moi, cracha-t-il.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux et Draco se figea, regardant alternativement les deux garçons.

- C'est bon hein, j'ai pas su répondre à UNE stupide question, vous allez pas en pondre un hypogriffe non plus!

- C'était un piège, lâcha Draco d'une voix quelque peu froide. Granger avait rien dit du tout...

Théodore perdit le peu de couleur qui étaient restées sur son visage.

- Oh la... ! Oooooh! Vicieuse!

Il serra les poings, retenant ses lèvres de laisser passer tous les noms d'oiseaux les moins recommandables qu'il était en train de penser à propos de sa professeur de Métamorphoses.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Blaise, toujours figé, la mâchoire serrée, comme s'il retenait un typhon à l'intérieur de lui.

- Bon on y va ? demanda sèchement Théo en pulvérisant du regard tous les élèves qui passaient autour d'eux

Quand il remarqua que lesdits élèves les regardaient d'un air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, et quand il n'entendit aucune réponse même après 20 secondes d'attente, il daigna se retourner. Blaise avait les yeux plissés dans sa direction.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est pas parce que Mademoiselle a ses règles qu'elle doit s'exciter sur nous d'accord ?

Théodore poussa un long soupir exagéré en claquant sa paume contre son front.

- Mon pauvre Blaise, je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté alors que tu te foutais royalement de ma gueule. Sauras-tu, un jour, me pardonner cette infamie ?

Draco esquissa un léger rictus en voyant la masse de monde qui s'était arrêtée plus ou moins loin d'eux, pour suivre l'énième scène de ménage du couple... ou non ? des deux garçons les plus ambigus de l'histoire. Peut-être y allaient-il enfin avoir l'indice suprême qui prouverait définitivement qu'ils étaient ensemble... Peut-être, peut-être...

Blaise eut alors un grand sourire avant de se frotter le nez dans un adorable petit tic. Ensuite, il s'approcha de Théo, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ils crièrent de concert en se taquinant avant de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

... Du moins, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer.

Draco Malfoy cru faire une attaque cardiaque -à son âge! Que Salazar lui vienne en aide!- en voyant Blaise baisser le regard piteusement. Son ami joignit ses mains derrière son dos, comme il faisait lorsqu'il était tout gêné (et ça n'arrivait pas franchement très souvent, généralement, c'était en comité ultra réduit et non au milieu des couloirs bondés) et qui lui donnait un air de petit chiot abandonné devant la SPA.

- Je suis désolé... Mais j'en ai marre que tu me traites comme un bon à rien.

Tous les regards, dont celui du grand Draco Malfoy, se tournèrent à l'unission vers Théodore, comme s'ils étaient en train d'assister au moment clé d'une série américaine.

- Comment ça ? s'étrangla Théo en baissant la tête pour essayer de capter le regard de son meilleur ami

- Je... Je suis un homme avec un coeur et des sentiments putain... Je voulais pas être désagréable tu vois... Mais toi tu... tu es toujours méchant délibérémment...

Le bruit de sa maigre déglutition sembla résonner dans les couloirs. Puis il regarda Théodore droit dans les yeux avec ce qu'il semblait être les larmes les plus sincères et douloureuses du monde. Puis, le noir s'enfuit, abandonnant le navire en pleine noyade titaniesque.

- OH...! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ?

La question de cette pauvre première année de Serdaigle resta en suspens tandis que Théo s'éloignait, aparemment dévasté, laissant Draco dans un brouillard épais. Un jour viendrait où ces deux timbrés le rendrait complètement cinglé. Un Malfoy... cinglé...?!

-

A quelques encablures de là, Harry Potter était à deux racines de mandragore de s'arracher l'intégralité de sa masse chevelue. Et Merlin sait que l'entreprise lui aurait été longue et fastidieuse.

Penché sur une table au fond de sa Salle Commune, éclairé par la faible lueur d'une bougie, Harry s'était volontairement exclu de la population pour remplir correctement le terrible formulaire remis ce matin par les deux Serpentards les plus sadiques que la Nature ait enfantés.

Questions simples et basiques, avaient-il dits... Simples et basiques... Avec un soupir de condamné à mort, Harry trempa sa plume dans son encrier, décidé à faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et il espérait que ça suffirait. Qui sait ce que ces deux malades mentaux pourraient lui faire s'il venait à échouer lamentablement à cet examen décisif.

Avec une longue inspiration, Harry remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, mâchouillant de l'air. Non, il n'essayait pas de gagner du temps, il se mettait simplement en condition. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il tentait de se faire croire.

- Allez Harry, courage... Tu es un Gryffondor... Un Potter!

_Quel est le nom complet de Draco Malfoy ?_

Il y avait des milliard de noms possibles, aussi, Harry se décida de réfléchir calmement et posément. Draco était un aristocrate, les aristocrates portait des prénoms vieux ou originaux et avec un minimum de distinction. A bannir : Kevin, Brian ou tout autre Matthieu...

En même temps, vieux et original, il ne voyait pas Lucius Malfoy appeler son fils Archibald... Peut-être ce fou lui avait-il donné trois prénoms... Quatre ? Comment savoir ? Harry regarda la feuille avec une horreur difficilement contenue, peut-être était-ce même une question piège ? Peut-être que Draco s'appelait Draco et puis c'est tout. Malédiction!

Harry soupira, laissant sa tête tomber sur son parchemin. Un Malfoy étant un Malfoy, son prénom, en admettant qu'il n'en ait que deux, devait être cassant, froid et terriblement prétentieux. Draco Humhum Malfoy.

Durant une poussière de seconde, Harry songea à aller pleurer de l'aide chez Hermione. Mais cela lui passa aussitôt qu'il comprit qu'il devrait tout lui dire. Comment réfléchirait Hermione ? Elle se mettrait à la place de Lucius... Si j'étais Lucius Malfoy, comment appelerais-je mon fils ? se demanda aussitôt Harry, sa plume caressant doucement son menton.

- Comme je suis un connard prétentieux, murmura Harry pour lui-même, je l'appelerais... Je l'appelerais...

Il eut un petit rire blasé digne du professeur Snape.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, sans doute... Histoire qu'il ait encore moins d'identité propre...

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry écrivit donc Draco Lucius Malfoy. A sa grande surprise, son encre brilla quelques instants avant de devenir verte. Et il lut la fine écriture de Théodore prendre forme sous sa réponse. "Bravo Potter".

- C'est ça ? demanda-t-il dans le vide

Un éclair de joie le traversa et un grand sourire prit place sur son visage. Auto-correction, c'était formidable. Tout à coup revigoré, Harry passa à la deuxième question... un peu trop confiant.

_Quelle est la date de naissance de Draco Malfoy ?_

Bon, celle-là était vraiment facile. N'importe qui dans Poudlard aurait pû y répondre. Il était de notoriété publique que le 5 juin de chaque année, Draco Malfoy recevait plus de cadeau à lui tout seul que tous les Noël et les anniversaires réunis des enfants Weasley. Aussi, écrivit-il tranquillement cette réponse.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi."

_Quelle est la saison préférée de Draco Malfoy ?_

Toute son euphorie retomba. Flûte. Encore un piège. Il n'avait jamais été très bon aux jeux de hasard, mieux valait ne pas tenter le Diable en écrivant au pif. Mais il n'avait bougrement aucune idée de la façon par laquelle il aurait pu être amené à connaître cette foutue réponse.

Posant sa plume, Harry se prit le visage dans ses mains. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue le fait que Draco était un noble et que de ce fait, toutes ses manies et ses préférences devait en être touchée. Sans aucun doute qu'il devait détester l'été et sa chaleur insupportable.

Et puis, pensa Harry, je suis né en été... Donc, il déteste l'été, c'est évident.

Il grimaça pourtant en se rendant compte que le blond avait aussi vu le jour à cette période. Soupirant, il mit l'été sous silence. L'hiver, monsieur devait avoir froid. L'automne... Harry poussa un soupir excédé. Tout le monde aimait le printemps, il fait beau, il fait chaud, les fleurs sont là.

Rageusement, il inscrivit le printemps. Sa maigre patience venait d'atteindre ses limites. Avec une déception non dissimulée, il vit sa réponse passer d'un rouge brillant.

"... Tu es un imbécile Potter."

De dépit, Harry ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Il les rouvrit aussitôt avant de regarder à droite, puis à gauche, avec un air de conspirateur. Quand il fut assuré que personne ne le voyait, Harry lança un léger sort censé effacer sa mauvaise réponse.

"J'étais sûr que tu essayerais... Tu es tellement prévisible. N'oublie pas que tu as affaire à un Serpentard, stupide garçon."

Et Harry râla, s'attirant aussitôt tous les regards.

- Crétin de Serpentard! Je le dé-...

Il s'arrêta en constatant les airs ahuris autour de lui. Clignant des yeux, il offrit un magnifique sourire à ses camarades.

- Tout va bien.

Puis il se repencha sur sa copie. Foi de Gryffondor, il obtiendrait la moyenne!

Au bout d'une heure, Harry était près à éclater en larmes et à se jeter dans les bras de n'importe qui pour pleurer sur son sort misérable. Il n'en était qu'à la moitié des questions simples et basiques, soit deux pages sur quatre (Merlin! Ces feuilles étaient interminables de questions!), et il avait déjà un nombre de rouge conséquent sur sa copie, ainsi qu'une bonne flopée d'insultes. Il se doutait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que les deux Serpentards allaient lui servir dans la réalité.

La seule bonne chose dans l'affaire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas mis de sort qui lui électrocutait les fesses à chaque erreur.

Lorsque l'on tambourina à l'entrée de la Salle Commune, le pauvre garçon était trop amorphe, immobile sur sa table, pour l'entendre. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées et Hermione Granger s'était levée ouvrir, mais lui, Harry James Potter (Merlin!... Son père avait fait la même que Lucius Malfoy! ...) continuait d'admirer le vide. Il ne fit pas attention au vacarme et aux insultes que produisirent les deux invités tout comme il ne remarqua pas que les individus étaient présentement devant lui.

- Potter ?

Les bras tendus sur son bureau, cachant son parchemin, Harry semblait aussi vif qu'un plat de spaghettis. Et encore.

- POTTER ?!

Il cligna des yeux.

A bout de nerfs après avoir faillit en venir aux mains avec une tripotée de Gryffondors, Blaise Zabini se pencha et le redressa pour le secouer comme un prunier.

- Potter, je te cause!

Théo se pencha donc précautionneusement et attrapa ses feuilles de questionnaires à peine commencées. Ce geste eut pour mérite de faire connecter les derniers neurones survivants du Sauveur qui se dégagea des mains de Blaise pour se précipiter sur l'autre et lui arracher les parchemins de sous les yeux.

- Pas touche!

Théodore esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

- Quoi ? Tu as fait autant de fautes que ça ?

Rouge comme l'encre des mauvaises réponses, Harry le pulvérisa du regard, collant les feuilles contre son torse.

- J'ai pas fini.

Théodore agita ses sourcils sous ses yeux alors que le sourire de Blaise s'étirait encore un peu. Harry sembla soudainement se rendre compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans sa Salle Commune, au milieu d'un public de Gryffondor complètement figé de répulsion. Alors, il se rapprocha timidement des deux autres pour leur demander tout bas :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Tu peux nous amener à ton dortoir ?

Et Harry sembla surpris face au ton neutre de Théo. Pas vraiment gentil (Ne poussons pas Merlin dans les capucins...) mais ni moqueur, ni impatient, ni dédaigneux, ni... ni tout ce qui faisait le ton de Théodore Nott d'habitude. Il acquiesça donc et silencieusement, les conduisit dans l'escalier menant aux lits des septième années mâles. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il repensa à Dragon, caché dans son sac de cours, et soupira de soulagement.

Il n'osait même pas essayer de penser à peut-être imaginer la réaction des deux garçons en voyant son doudou.

- C'est crade, renifla aussitôt Blaise

- Et mal rangé... Les elfes vous ont abandonné ou vous avez vraiment foutu tout ce bazar tous seuls depuis ce matin ?

Ils avaient haussé un sourcil dans une synchronisation parfaite et Harry resta la bouche ouverte sans savoir que dire. Sa réponse aussi éloquente que possible amena Théo à rouler des yeux avant qu'il ne commence à marcher par-dessus les vêtements et draps éparpillés partout.

- C'est lequel ton lit ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils

Harry désigna celui du fond, juste à côté de la fenêtre, et Théodore sourit.

- Ooh, mais Harry Potter serait le plus soigneux des Gryffondors... Pratiquement rien qui traîne, je suis surpris.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de les rejoindre et de s'asseoir sur son matelas, face aux deux garçons.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi vous m'avez pas donnez rendez-vous à notre coin habituel ?

Les Serpentards le fixèrent et il eut l'impression d'atterrir tout juste de Mars.

- On vient inspecter ta chambre, espèce d'andouille!

- Et la ranger, ajouta Théo. Et te rhabiller... continuer notre plan, tu sais...

- Oh.

Harry hocha vigoureusement de la tête en remettant discrètement sa chemise dans son pantalon.

- Tu as commencé le questionnaire alors ? demanda Théo en poussant le brun pour refaire son lit

- Vaguement, gémit Harry en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Blaise ouvrit grand la malle du garçon, regardant l'intérieur d'un air perplexe.

- C'est _quoi_ ces fringues Potter ? Mon dieu, même le torchon de mon elfe de maison est plus acceptable que ces... trucs ! grinça-t-il en soulevant un tee-shirt difforme qui avait dû être violet dans une autre vie, et qui gisait à présent comme verdâtre.

Harry se gratta fébrilement la joue.

- Désolé, si vous m'aviez dit que vous veniez...

- Ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt voyons... s'agaça Théo en redressant la tête

Harry acquiesça en retirant la fripe des mains de Blaise.

- C'est... ahem... à mon cousin.

- Je vois, fit Blaise en replongeant la tête dans la malle. Il te manque tellement que tu t'en sers comme doudou ?

Harry serra les poings dans le tissu alors que Blaise soupirait une nouvelle fois en sortant un de ses pantalons délavé.

- Mais quelle horreur ! Potter voyons !

- Oui bon ça va ? C'est les seuls vêtements que mon oncle me donnait, ça te va ? Tu peux me lâcher avec ça ? C'est pas ma faute, d'accord ?

Il y eut un petit silence. La tête de Blaise emergea lentement alors que Théo se figeait. Harry soupira en rejetant ses vêtements au sol.

- Me regardez pas comme ça. Mon enfance n'était pas un conte de fées, on va pas en casser des chaudrons. Je n'ai simplement jamais pris le temps d'aller faire du shopping...

Théo lui tendit un sourire quelque peu diabolique.

- Les prochaines vacances, tu passes à la casserole.

Et il se détourna, retournant à son occupation de ranger les quelques affaires éparses autour du lit du brun. Harry, lui, les regardait faire d'un air complètement étonné.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que les deux garçons avaient été indifférent, pourtant... ils n'avaient pas insisté. C'était étrange la façon dont ils semblaient être d'accord pour éviter certains sujets sensibles.

Puis, quelque chose lui revint en tête.

- Dîtes.

- Ouais ?

Il les observa terminer leur tâche et s'asseoir sur son matelas, alors que lui était posé en face, sur celui de Ron.

- Avec le boucan que vous avez fait dans la Salle Commune, le tout Poudlard ne devrait pas tarder à savoir qu'on a des affaires ensemble...

Les deux regards de ses vis-à-vis se durcirent de sérieux et Théo joignit ses mains devant lui.

- C'est dérangeant pour toi ?

- Euuh, non. Non pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas.

- Alors tout va bien.

- Mais vous ? Malfoy ne va pas... mal le prendre ?

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent avant de lui sourire d'un air satisfait.

- Laisse Draco où il est... souffla Blaise

- On peut très bien être amis avec toi tu sais.

Harry hocha de la tête non sans garder de son scepticisme. Blaise et Théo se levèrent alors et le remirent debout. Théo prenant la pose devant lui, se caressant le menton, alors que Blaise lui tournait autour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y-... ?

Il se coupa quand Blaise lui tira la chemise pour la remettre convenablement -soit, sans plis-, dans son pantalon.

- Draco aime les garçons qui ont un minimum de classe, fit Théo comme s'il récitait un cours. Essaie de toujours t'habiller de la sorte...

Harry voulu répondre mais il manqua se faire étrangler par un Blaise qui lui rajustait correctement sa cravate.

- ARGH! C'est serré.

- C'est comme ça que ça se porte.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Blaise lui tira sur les manches.

- Fais attention à ta prestance Harry, chantonna Théo.

Le brun fut quelque peu destabilisé d'entendre l'autre l'appeler par son prénom, et Blaise en profita pour le redresser d'un mouvement brusque.

- Pour tes cheveux... commença Blaise

- Laisse tomber, rien n'y fait, grommela Harry.

Les deux Serpentards firent la moue, mais acceptèrent ce maigre échec. Harry s'avança lentement vers le miroir au fond de la chambre et grimaça.

- J'ai l'air d'un pingouin.

- Tu as l'air d'un Serpentard.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis...

Et il se prit deux baffes derrière la tête. Souriant, il leur adressa un clin d'oeil dans la glace.

- J'ai l'air comme vous ?

Théo ronchonna, la mine contrariée.

- Pas encore Potter, ne met pas la charrue avant les hypogriffes. Ce serait trop facile, commenta Blaise. Tu marches toujours comme un va-nu-pied...

Offusqué, Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu protester, les deux Serpentards se remirent à le regarder de la tête aux pieds.

- Quand tu marches, reste droit.

- Sois classe.

- Ai la démarche d'un Prince.

- Tu es le roi du monde, tu es un Serpentard, les autres doivent t'admirer de leur taudis, leur bicoque, leur gourbi... à tes pieds.

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant d'assimiler tout.

- Vous êtes...

- Prétentieux, finit Théo pour lui.

- Narcissiques.

- Egoïstes.

- Parfaits! clama Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Harry resta les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Théo haussa les sourcils et la lui referma d'un geste élégant de la main. Alors Harry éclata de rire.

- On ne rit pas d'un Serpentard, s'exclama Blaise sans se défaire de son sourire.

- Je finirais presque par vous apprécier.

Il se regarda dans la glace.

- Nous aussi...

- Merci, lâcha Harry.

- On s'apprécie, finit Théo.

Harry leur jeta un regard blasé avant de leur faire enfin face. Blaise s'approcha pour lisser une dernière fois son vêtement sur ses épaules.

- C'est la première règle chez les Serpentards. Aime-toi, sinon personne ne t'aimera. Ne l'oublie jamais. Et maintenant, tu devras toujours t'habiller comme ça. Entraînes-toi à marcher convenablement. Nous, il va falloir qu'on y aille.

Harry acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Théo.

- Merci hein.

Théo lui tendit un sourire charmeur avant d'attraper la main de Blaise et de se diriger vers la porte. Le regard d'Harry tomba sur leurs mains jointes et subitement, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

- D'après les ragots de Parvati Patil... Vous n'étiez plus ensemble... Enfin... Vous n'avez jamais été ensemble mais...

Théodore et Blaise se tournèrent avec un sourire malicieux avant de se regarder dans les yeux.

- Autre chose : ne crois jamais les ragots Potter. La prétention est un jeu chez nous, la manipulation de l'esprit humain aussi, souffla Blaise.

- Ne crois ni ce que tu entends, ni ce que tu vois.

- J'attends que Merlin me donne les réponses à toutes les questions du monde via hibou ? se moqua gentimment le brun

Théodore prit une pose dramatique, un bras tendu vers lui, l'autre posé délicatement sur ses yeux.

- Crois ton instinct, petit homme.

Il reprit la main de Blaise dans la sienne et ils quittèrent la chambre, en bons meilleurs amis.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon. Beeeeen... des avis ? :D

Prochain chapitre bientôôt! Je vous aime xD

Schmarti'z

P.S. : J'ai eu une discussion avec une amie... Est-ce que, d'après vous, les hyppogriffes, ça pond des oeufs ? Oo non parce que c'est moitié cheval moitié aigle, donc ya de quoi se demander... Je soutiens que c'est TRAUMATISANT et insensé, mais elle a dit que l'ornithorinque après tout, c'est moitié castor, moitié canard et le canard il pond des oeufs et l'ornithorinque aussi mais pas le castor... :O Bref voilà. (Le premier qui OSE répondre à ça dans une review sans même me parler du chapitre, je me VEXE!)


	4. Un comingout et un kidnapping

**Fais de moi un Serpentard**

Auteur : Schmarties

Genre : Comedy/Romance

Couple : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (What a surprise!)

Disclaimer : Madame Rowling est toujours l'auteur et possesseur de Harry Potter, tout ça blabla... Et j'ai pas d'argent sur ça et c'est bien triste que Draco soit pas à moi mais je doute fortement qu'elle me les offre un jour. C'est bon ? I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Avertissement : Fic avec une histoire homosexuelle de jolis garçons. Z'êtes préviendus. Par rapport aux livres... euuuh... C'est durant la septième année inexistante des gens à Poudlard... Je ne prends plus trop en compte après le 5ème livre mais je peux être amenée à picorer quelques détails dedans. Oilà.

Résumé : Harry est amoureux et ne sait comment faire pour atteindre ledit mâle. Dans un moment de lumière il met au point un plan machiavélique... le plus risqué de l'histoire de l'humanité, et sans doute le plus crétin aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il quand le parfait Draco Malfoy a exactement la même idée ?

Note du début de chapitre : Hello ! Je suis désolée, vraiment, le chapitre devait venir hier mais, encore une fois, contretemps et mauvaise nouvelle oblige, so... Je m'excuse auprès de tout-ceux à qui j'avais promis le postage hier, ugh. Ceci dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

_

* * *

_

Un coming-out et un kidnapping

_ou, comment les hyppogriffes ne firent qu'une bouchée du furet..._

Blaise Maverick Zabini avait toujours été un petit garçon turbulent.

Dès le deuxième mois de sa courte vie, sans savoir former un mot correct, il se préparait à devenir le moulin à paroles de ses prochaines années. Il avait déjà faillit tuer de fatigue le troisième mari de sa mère, Eric Corderfolth, à grands coups de hurlements. Bien qu'il ne pleurait que rarement, il prenait un malin plaisir à rendre la vie de son entourage impossible en braillant, criant, beuglant des "Boutabouyé" à tout bout de champs, et en bavant allègrement.

A sa première année, le jeune Blaise avait fait une grande surprise à sa mère en parcourant deux mètres debout, tout seul, pour la rejoindre, du sofa au fauteuil. C'est ici qu'Eric, le premier beau-père, bien qu'ayant toujours eut des notes execrables en Divination, avait prédit le début de la fin.

Et quatre mois plus tard, l'affreux bambin courrait partout dans la maison et s'était trouvé pour jeu ultime de tirer sur tous les tissus, serviettes, nappes, et rideaux, à portée de ses petites mains. C'était avant qu'il ne découvre les cheveux...

Deux mois plus tard, Privela Zabini était veuve pour la troisième fois, héritière de l'immense fortune de Mr Corderfolth, mort dans des circonstances tristes et pour le moins suspectes. Mais le jeune morveux, fils unique de Mme Zabini - et de son deuxième mari, Harold MacMigget - n'en avait pas fini avec les beaux-papas pour autant.

Il fut couvert de cadeaux par les deux qui suivirent et qui ne souhaitaient que s'accorder les faveurs de sa magnifique mère. La jeune femme chérissait son fils comme s'il s'était agit de la huitième merveille du monde sans pour autant manquer d'autorité.

A deux ans, le petit Blaise Maverick avait déjà compris que ses larmes et ses hurlements lui permettrait d'accéder à un monde meilleur s'il en usait contre ses beaux-pères, à condition de savoir modérer l'affaire. Ne voulant passer pour mauvaises figures face au "petit garçon le plus merveilleux du monde", les hommes se transformaient instantanément en nounou, en fournisseur officiel de sucettes et peluches ou en raconteur d'histoires. Ainsi s'étaient fait bernés, comme des bleus, les quatrième et le cinquième papas Zabini.

La première révolution dans la vie du dissipé petit brailleur fut William Bernic. Du haut de ses cinq ans, Blaise compris que son nouvel adversaire n'était pas un caramel mou.

Les crises de larmes, les colères et les petits boudins ne marchaient plus sur le glaçon en face de lui, qui plaisait tant à sa mère. S'arracher les cheveux n'avait rien résolu. Détruire le petit salon non plus. Le jetage de purée non plus.

Pire, le coriace ennemi avait convaincu Privela qu'elle devrait le laisser éduquer son fils. La femme avait accepté, des étoiles pleins les yeux, hypnotisée par cet imposteur, ce fourbe, cet hypocrite qui avait tellement de charisme. La métamorphose de Zabini fils allait commencer.

Alors, de petit garçon turbulent, il passa à petit garçon turbulent ET machiavélique, entraîné par un professionnel du genre qui avait lui-même grandit avec pour voisin les ancêtres de la famille Black. C'était lui qui avait énoncé à un Blaise bien trop jeune pour comprendre que "Le bras vengeur de la guerre n'est rien, sans la baguette au bout". Le mouflet n'avait même pas essayé de saisir le sens de cette obscure maxime mais il l'avait gardé au coin de sa tête, pour quand il serait grand et qu'il pourrait assimiler le véritable sens. Un mauvais coup n'est rien sans l'illusion de l'innocence du criminel.

A cinq ans et sept mois, Blaise avait donc, en plus de ses techniques de diable de Tasmanie, ajouté l'option des yeux pleins de larmes "si tu ne me donnes pas un bonbon là tout de suite, je crois que je pourrais éclater en larmes et mourir de tristesse et de désespoir sur ce tapis, et tout sera de ta faute...". Deux mois plus tard, avait suivi l'option des vrais larmes coulantes. Blaise Maverick savait désormais pleurer sur commande et mordiller ses lèvres comme un enfant battu.

L'arme ultime qui allait le rendre invincible, arriva avec ses six ans. Si Voldemort s'était attaqué à lui et non à Harry Potter, même sans le sacrifice de sa mère, il aurait pu terrasser le Lord Noir en lui faisant les yeux doux.

La technique était simple : baisser la tête et subir. Puis, lorsque la proie s'y attendait le moins, lorsqu'elle se sentait en position de force, lorsqu'elle se sentait en confiance et qu'elle commençait à se complaire paisiblement dans sa supériorité, il hoquetait avant de porter le coup final : relever tout doucement la tête et envoyer le regard supportant tout le malheur du monde directement dans les yeux de l'opposant, du bas vers le haut. Du tueur vers la proie. Du gagnant vers le vaincu platement et misérablement.

A sept ans, l'animal savait si bien jongler avec sa partie manipulatrice et sa partie chahuteuse que l'on aurait pu croire à un dédoublement de la personnalité.

Il travailla sans relâche à développer tous les dérivés possibles de son regard de biche, passant de l'option gênée à choquée en un dixième de seconde, il devint alors le virtuose perfide de la Supercherie.

A huit ans, Blaise Maverick Zabini accomplit l'apothéose d'une éducation rude. La partie bélligérante, l'ennemi suprême, l'adversaire de toujours, le rival maléfique mangea la poussière à ses pieds... et William Bernic lui pardonna d'avoir brisé le vase Ming dans sa famille depuis 279 ans alors que le marmot était occupé à jouer au cow-boy dans son bureau. Alors il sut que son pouvoir était infini et qu'avec de la volonté, les gens tomberaient à ses pieds comme des mouches dans de la confiture de fraise.

Pour le plus grand malheur de la population Terrienne, il semblait en plus que tout petit déjà, une fée avait du le porter dans son coeur. Le mouchard avait l'une des plus belles frimousses qu'il eut été possible d'avoir. Et plus il grandissait, plus ses longs yeux en amandes gagnaient en intensité, leur belle couleur noisette s'obscurcissant délicieusement.

Il fut dit de lui, par Narcissa Malfoy -alors qu'elle le rencontrait pour la première fois-, que son regard hypnotique rivaliserait avec celui d'un Basilic. Envoûtant, assassin, mais terriblement fascinant.

...

N'oublions pas que Narcissa Malfoy, tout aussi belle soit-elle, était femme de mangemort avec un goût prononcé pour l'assassinat, les tortures et toutes sortes de joyeusetés aussi amusantes que l'anniversaire d'un détraqueur.

Soit.

Il n'avait donc eu aucun mal à se mettre le jeune Draco Lucius Malfoy dans la poche. Non pas que l'enfant était un petit imbécile comme nombre de mioches déjà rencontrés dans les jardins d'enfants... mais il se trouvait que le bambin aristocrate, du haut de ses neuf ans, était déjà passionné par l'esthétique. Charmeur dans les gênes, rusé jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucuré à un âge trop jeune, Draco ensorcelait et la seule chose capable de le conquérir en retour, c'était la beauté.

Et Blaise Zabini était beau, il émerveillait le blondinet qui s'en fit rapidement un ami, adorant être entouré de belles choses.

Le tableau fut complété lorsque Draco lui présenta, bien plus tard, Théodore Nott, également conditionné dès son plus âge à une mesquinerie peu commune.

Beaucoup de personnes, après avoir passé quelques minutes, heures, jours, semaines, mois... en compagnie du Serpentard Zabini, avaient affirmé le connaître et ne plus pouvoir être berné par ses petits tours sournois. Ce à quoi Draco et Théo haussaient des sourcils amusés et Blaise ricanait silencieusement, signifiant clairement "Compte là-dessus et bois ton jus de citrouille". Le jeune homme était un puits sans fond de surprises, de coups montés et de tromperies, et ce, même pour ses deux meilleurs amis _à la vie à la mort_. Il aurait pu faire croire à Severus Snape que Hagrid était son cousin éloigné et Ron Weasley, son fils caché.

Pourtant, quand Draco Malfoy entra dans la Salle Commune ce mardi midi, les yeux furibonds et le teint brouillé, quand il se dirigea comme une fusée vers Blaise à défault de trouver Théo, quand il lui dit qu'il souhaitait lui parler, la fumée lui sortant presque des oreilles, et que Blaise ouvrit grands ses magnifiques yeux avec une innocence toute pure au fond des prunelles et une surprise crédule, ... le blond n'y crut pas une seconde.

Mais Blaise faisait délibérémment semblant de ne pas savoir nier, donc tout allait bien.

- Va me chercher Théo. Tout de suite, siffla Draco d'une voix hâchée.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, une lueur inquiète voilant son regard alors qu'il se penchait en avant.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Draco plissa les yeux, serrant vivement les poings en le fusillant du regard.

- Va me chercher ton merdique compère et ramène-toi dans ma chambre. Tu as trois minutes avant que je pète un chaudron.

- Mais...

Draco inspira prestement, essayant de conserver de son calme légendaire dans cette pièce bondée. Il remercia Serpentard d'y arriver plus ou moins.

- Tu perds du temps.

Et sans un soupir de plus, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, le museau en l'air, toisant ses camarades du regard.

Au moment où le Prefet referma sa porte d'un mouvement brusque, le tableau de la Salle Commune pivota, laissant passer Théodore qui se dirigea tout naturellement vers un Blaise n'ayant pas bougé ses fesses du canapé.

- Je l'ai vu traverser le couloir comme si Salazar venait de le renier... chuchota Théo avec un petit sourire

- Oui, répondit Blaise en s'étirant comme un chat. Il veut nous parler.

Théo jeta un coup d'oeil à la foule autour d'eux qui, pour la moitié, les espionnait en tentant vaguement d'être discret. Il eut une exclamation d'agacement, leur faisant signe de retourner à leurs mandragores. Blaise se redressa avec un soupir et Théo lui donna une rapide claque sur les fesses pour le faire avancer.

- Un peu de courage, Serpentard.

- Blasphème! grogna Blaise en s'acheminant d'un pas paresseux vers la chambre du blond

Lorsqu'ils se furent assis sur le lit du Préfet, qui était lui-même occupé à creuser une tranchée devant eux à force de faire les cent pas, Théo baissa la tête, s'appliquant à lisser les quelques plis sur son jean.

Il savait pourquoi Draco les avait convoqués, il savait ce que le blond allait dire, il savait ce que Blaise répondrait et il savait également la fin de l'histoire qui se conclurait par une capitulation du dernier des Malfoy. Il n'était pas utile à ce genre de conversation, son meilleur ami se débrouillait parfaitement tout seul.

- ... Est-ce que vous entendez ce que je vous dis ? Je commence à en avoir très sérieusement MARRE, et je pèse mes mots, que vous...

Alors il se permit de se laisser aller à ses petites pensées.

Il était content d'avoir accepté d'aider Harry Potter à "devenir un Serpentard" pour les beaux yeux de Draco Malfoy. Oui, ce petit évènement bousculait un peu sa vie et brisait la monotonie dans laquelle ils avaient tous finit par s'encroûter.

- ... ah mais bien sûr, ma santé mentale, rien à foutre c'est ça ? Non parce que...

D'ailleurs, il trouvait que Draco et Potter formerait un couple très... divertissant.

Il connaissait Draco depuis ce qui lui semblait être toujours, il était donc parfaitement en mesure d'imaginer le blond dans une relation sérieuse. Et plus il en découvrait sur Potter, plus il avait l'impression que ces deux énergumènes se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient eux-mêmes.

- ... venue me demander pour la je-ne-sais-quantième-fois si vous étiez ensemble... On m'a même demandé si on avait fait des trucs à trois! DES TRUCS A TROIS! MOI! VOUS! Nan mais sérieusement!

Pourtant, toute cette histoire avait fait apparaître un nuage noir dans le ciel bleu de la vie de Théodore Nott. Il s'était rendu compte que depuis toujours, il y avait une tare terrible dans l'amitié maligne que lui et Blaise entretenaient avec Draco Malfoy. Un cheveu dans la potion. Un Scroutt au milieu des Hyppogriffes. Un Poufsouffle au milieu des Serpentards.

- ... te rends compte que moi, Draco Malfoy, vous allez me rendre fou ?! Moi. Vous me perdez, je ne sais PLUS quoi penser parfois, sincèrement. C'est la déchéance, de pire en...

Blaise regardait Draco passer et repasser devant lui, les mains sur les yeux, qui lui jetait des regards noirs par à-coups. Il joignit ses mains sur ses genoux avant de regarder son ami d'un air très sérieux.

- J'aimerais que vous soyez honnêtes une bonne fois pour TOUTES! Je vais pas me vexer d'accord ? Vous avez tout à fait le droit de baiser ensemble après tout...

- Draco...

- ... mais si c'est pas le cas... ayez pitié de mes nerfs.

- Draco ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers le noir, avec un air vraiment las sur le visage.

- Dis-moi juste la vérité.

Blaise se gratta nerveusement le front avant de se lever pour rejoindre Draco et soupirer doucement.

- Tu sais bien qu'on n'est pas ensemble Draco.

- Mais alors pourquoi vous continuez vos délires grotesques ? On a plus douze ans. Ça me donne comme l'impression que... que vous voudriez vraiment être ensemble et que vous osez pas ou un truc comme ça.

L'air soucieux, Théo regarda sans les voir Blaise berner Draco aussi facilement qu'on attire un Weasley avec un Gallion, lui promettant monts et merveilles comme quoi ils ne recommenceraient plus, et cetera et cetera.

Théodore se concentra sur Draco. Il s'était toujours sentit très proche de lui et il était parfaitement conscient d'être l'une des deux seules personnes au monde à pouvoir admirer sur son visage un quelconque sentiment, le souci, la peur, la joie ou n'importe quoi dans ce genre. Il avait la _chance _de connaître les questions existencielles du blond, de partager plus que des devoirs, de lui raconter des blagues salaces, de survivre à ses regards tueurs, d'être purement et simplement son ami.

Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était que superficiel et qu'il devrait revoir sa conception de l'amitié. Toutes ses illusions s'étaient dissoutes quand il s'était rendu compte du vide terrible que Draco continuait de maintenir entre eux. En général, les vrais amis devraient pouvoir répondre à _cette_ question sur l'autre, celle à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse concernant le Préfet. Du moins, c'est l'idée qu'il avait cru comprendre de l'amitié en voyant les autres agir.

Lorsqu'il poussa un soupir contrarié, ses deux proches se tournèrent derechef vers lui. Alors, il décida de se jeter à l'eau, au risque de briser une amitié de longue date. Il devait savoir.

- Draco dis-moi...

Silence. Draco haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-

Ce matin, bien qu'il n'ait aucun cours de commun avec les Gryffondors avant la fin d'après-midi, Draco Malfoy avait pris un soin tout particulier à se créer son apparence débraillée. Il n'avait pas rentré sa chemise dans son pantalon et s'était crispé sur son peigne pour démeler ses cheveux sans trop les coiffer. Il avait même laissé sa cravate relativement relâchée autour de son cou.

Quand il était sortit il était au bord de la crise de nerfs mais bien evidemment personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il marchait toujours avec son parfait nez relevé vers le haut, droit comme un roi. Et il avait du s'avouer que les regards d'abord surpris posé sur sa personne, et qui avaient fini par se faire désireux, avaient regonflés son ego déjà conséquent.

Tout était partit de cette pécore de Susan Bones et de son acolyte Serdaigle, Padma Patil. Elles étaient venues le voir pour lui demander de but en blanc si Théo et Blaise sortaient ensemble. Il les avaient donc proprement remballées avec la classe et le distinction d'un Malfoy, empereur du Sadisme et de la Méchanceté Gratuite. Mais il commençait à se demander si les gens ne s'étaient pas trop habitués à ses crasses et son indélicatesse, comme des insectes mutants qui finissent par survivre à tous les insecticides, puisque les deux pimbêches ne se démontèrent absolument pas et continuèrent de le harceler de questions indiscrètes.

Malheureux souvenir dans son esprit perturbé de ces derniers jours. Il était en pleine métamorphose personnelle, en pleine création, en pleine transformation, en plein effort colossal à devenir un Gryffondor et on venait encore l'ennuyer avec des babillages sans intérêt...

Tout était de la faute de Susan Bones. Elle avait posé cette question, elle l'avait enervé, il s'était excité sur ses deux amis, Blaise avait tenté de l'embobiner et tout cela avait fait réfléchir Théo et il avait finit par lui poser cette foutue question.

Cette merdique satanée question.

Il s'était vraiment rendu compte qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais partagé ce genre de sentiments avec ses deux acolytes. Ils parlaient de sexe, ils parlaient de leurs préférences, ils parlaient de leurs exs, mais jamais du présent, ni de... choses plus profondes. Il ne savait même pas si ces deux chacals avaient des personnes en vues.

Alors pourquoi cet imbécile s'était réveillé aujourd'hui pour lui poser cette maudite question ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

C'était celle qu'il avait tenté, avec plus ou moins de succès, d'éradiquer de sa vie. Et voilà que son prétendu ami la lui rejettait en pleine face. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez à faire avec ses problèmes...

Il avait déjà du mal à survivre en admettant qu'il en avait après un Gryffondor. ... alors en être amoureux, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait eu un mal de hibou à mettre cette interrogation sous silence, pour n'avoir ni à admettre ni à nier.

Et ce type se pointait comme une fleur pour tout briser. Entre son ex-ami et ce Gryffondor de malheur qui s'était emparé de lui sans sa permission... N'était-il donc entouré que de sans-gêne ? Alors plus personne n'avait de respect pour un Malfoy ?

Il entendit des éclats de voix derrière lui et se tourna légèrement, appuyé à côté de l'entrée des serres. Les Gryffondors arrivaient en cours et Parvati Patil lui passa devant, avec Lavande Brown, suivit d'un Seamus Finnigan très enjoué qui faisait des blagues toutes aussi vaseuses et lourdes les unes que les autres. Weasley le pauvre et sa Majesté Harry Potter le dépassèrent sans le voir.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête, prêt à lâcher une remarque acerbe, méprisante, qui attirerait sans aucun doute possible les yeux consumés de colère de Sir Sauveur sur lui, il se figea. Son regard coula avec horreur sur le Gryffondor alors qu'il s'étranglait avec sa respiration.

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si une divinité quelconque n'essayait pas d'attenter à ses jours... Il trouvait que ces derniers temps, les choses bizarres se mutlipliaient dans les parages, et il finirait vraiment pas y laisser sa peau dans une attaque cardiaque.

Serrant les dents dans un tic nerveux pour s'imposer une indifférence à toute épreuve, il détailla le Gryffondor. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de voir Harry Potter correctement habillé. Mais le jeune homme était aussi propre sur lui que faire se peut, les épaules droites, le visage relevé. Et soudainement, Draco se sentit encore plus mal avec sa cravate mal attachée et ses cheveux à peine coiffés.

Une bouffé de colère et de honte le submergea quand il se rendit compte à quel point ce satané type qui s'acharnait tant à survivre, avait de la classe. Et lui devait avoir l'air plutôt bête, cloué au sol, une expression d'intense réflexion peinte sur le visage, puisque toutes les personnes présentes le regardaient bizarrement.

- Malfoy ?

Le murmure d'Hermione ne lui fit pas tourner la tête.

Il fronça les sourcils la chassant d'un vague geste de la main. La main de la jeune fille se posa sur son épaule alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de capter son regard.

- Malfoy ça va ?

Les murmures se tarissaient et les oreilles se tendaient vers eux. Le blond cligna des yeux avant d'enfin remarquer Hermione.

- Tu as l'air bizarre, murmura la jeune fille.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer vaguement et clouer cette discussion mais une voix forte résonna entre eux et ses yeux se tournèrent vers nul autre que Potter, crocs et griffes sortis.

- Laisse-la tranquille Malfoy!

Draco ricana avant d'hausser un sourcil amusé.

- Tu n'arrives vraiment pas t'empêcher de jouer au Super-Héros hein ? Potty ?

Harry sursauta, décrochant son attention de l'apparence négligée du Serpentard. La première fois, il avait simplement cru que c'était l'effet de sa course. Pourtant Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, adossé avec une nonchalance feinte contre le mur, et une sorte de classe désinvolte semblait flotter autour de lui.

- Euuh... Mais c'est... balbutia le brun en maudissant ses cordes vocales de le lâcher à cet instant précis.

Draco plissa le nez avec un sourire sardonique.

- Tu ne trouves plus tes mots ? Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas le miséreux pour t'aider ?

- Malfoy...

- J'allais justement demander à **mon amie Granger** de se mettre en binôme avec moi pour ce cours...

- QUOI ? s'exclama Harry comme s'il venait de lui jeter un Avada Kedavra. Comment ça AMIE ?

Hermione soupira devant la puérilité évidente des deux garçons et elle posa sa main sur le bras du Gryffondor dans une vague tentative de le calmer.

- Ça va aller Harry... Je devais lui parler de toute façon.

Le sourire de Draco se fit encore plus grand, encore plus triomphal. Avant que Harry n'ai pu s'exciter, se mettre à hurler à l'infamie, la trahison, la conspiration, bref avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer son cirque habituel avec Ron, le professeur Chourave arriva, suivit des septièmes années Serpentard.

Il aurait été impossible de dire laquelle des deux maisons ennemies fut le plus choquée de voir Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger entrer ensemble, en premier, dans les serres.

- Je croyais qu'il la détestait, lâcha Pansy Parkinson d'une voix suraigue.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Hermione lâcha un profond soupir désabusé avant de marmonner.

- Ils vont m'assaillir de questions dès qu'on sera sortit de cours.

Draco laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, se tournant vers l'avant de la classe.

- Le coming-out de notre "amitié" Granger... Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais en enfilant ses gants en peau de dragons, prête à reprendre le cours de la dernière fois, qui consistait à désempoter des Ellébore, en arracher les petites dents sur toute sa tige et les rempoter.

- Je trouve que tu oublie bien vite ton petit plan.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle regarda discrètement autour d'eux, et, voyant que personne ne semblait leur prêter d'attention, plus concentrés à ne pas se faire mordre par leurs plantes, se retourna à Malfoy.

- Un Gryffondor ne passe pas son temps à mépriser, ...

- Potter le fait.

- ... insulter, ...

- Encore Potter.

- ... et rabaisser qui a le malheur terrible de respirer à ses côtés...

- Potter si.

Hermione eut un soupir las et tira rageusement sur la dixième dent de son Ellébore.

- Je ne dis pas que nous sommes des anges. On se charrie comme tout le monde mais on n'insulte jamais quelqu'un de notre maison.

- Et surtout pas après le balafré, c'est ça le message ? Un Gryffondor doit obligatoirement vénérer notre Sauveur bien-aimé... C'est évident, suis-je bête, répliqua Draco sur un ton on-ne-peut-plus sarcastique.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, redressant la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son brun de meilleur ami qui luttait pour arracher Ron de l'emprise coriace de son arbuste. Elle eut un léger sourire de découragement en les voyant ainsi, mais se resaisit assez vite pour revenir dans sa conversation.

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Il y a aussi des Gryffondors qui ne peuvent pas supporter Harry.

- Doux Merlin! Tout n'est pas perdu...

Il fronça les sourcils en percevant la pointe de colère et d'amertume dans sa propre voix. Pourquoi est-ce que ça semblait le déranger que d'autres personnes haïssent Potter ?

- Mais de la part de quelqu'un qui est prêt à refouler sa nature profonde pour sortir avec lui... Je trouve ça exagéré.

"Ploc" fit la mâchoire de Draco Malfoy quand elle rencontra le sol.

Il la regarda avec un effroi complètement visible alors qu'elle continuait sa tâche l'air de rien.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix sourde. Est-ce que tu viens à l'instant d'insinuer que je veux sortir avec... POTTER ?!

Les quelques groupes autour d'eux sursautèrent et Harry se retourna vivement sur sa chaise, jetant un regard glacial à sa soit-disant meilleur amie et à son ennemi blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? lâcha-t-il hargneusement

Draco fronça les sourcils, lui faisant signe de se retourner.

- J'ai dit hauteur, sombre idiot.

- Pardon ?

Le brun cligna des yeux, visiblement perdu. Draco poussa un profond soupir en se frottant les yeux d'un geste élégant de la main.

- J'ai demandé à Granger quelle pelle on choisit pour rempoter... quelle _hauteur_ de pelle... ! Arrête de te croire le centre du monde !

Il détourna le museau vers sa coéquipière qui le regardait d'un air mi-curieux, mi-moqueur.

- La hauteur de la pelle ?

Le blond la regarda d'un air furieux, puis, remarquant que Potter s'était enfin remis face au professeur, il siffla.

- C'est ta faute, imbécile!

- N'essaie même pas de nier.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureux. De. Potter, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione lui tapota le bras avant de se pencher vers lui, prenant une voix calme pour amener la chose avec le plus de douceur possible.

- J'ai fait mes recherches Draco.

- Epargnes-moi tes familiarités, sale Sang-de-... Granger.

Il recula vivement son bras et le reste de sa personne loin de la jeune fille, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs meurtriers.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons homosexuels ou même bi à Gryffondor, et encore moins qui ne soit sortit qu'avec des garçons de la maison.

La colère se mua en perplexité sur le visage de Draco, puis en légère crainte.

- C'est simple, ils sont très exactement quatre, toutes années confondues.

- Ah... ah bon ?

- Oui.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa le regard de Draco qui soudainement, se redressa avec un petit sourire.

- Tu oublies que Potter est sortit avec Chang et qu'elle est à Poufsouffle.

- C'est une fille, souffla Hermione. Il n'y a qu'un garçon qui ne soit sortit qu'avec des gens de Gryffondor, filles et garçons réunis... Mais je doute sincèrement que tu puisses être attiré par Jimmy Peakes, né moldu, et collectionneur de caleçons d'animaux.

- Caleçons d'animaux ? lâcha Draco d'une voix blanche

- Oui, la semaine dernière il était complètement surexcité d'en avoir enfin trouvé un avec des licornes dessus. Il a aussi ceux avec les hyppogriffes, les scroutts à pétards, les niffleurs, les...

- Stop, stop, pitié.

Hermione lui tendit un grand sourire sardonique.

- Je disais donc, qu'il y a quatre possibilités de types n'étant sortis qu'avec des garçons de Gryffondor. Jimmy Peakes, Colin Crivey, Clindor Pannetier et Harry Potter. Comme je doute que tu connaisses simplement les existences de Jimmy et Clindor, que personne ne puisse vouloir devenir un Gryffondor pour plaire à Colin... mes déductions me portent à croire que tu en as après mon meilleur ami.

A la fin de son discours, Draco Malfoy était tellement livide qu'il en devenait verdâtre.

- J'ai raison ? demanda Hermione d'un petit air innocent

Draco porta la main à sa bouche, se concentrant pour respirer très profondément par le nez. Son coeur allait trop vite, son estomac se secouait un peu trop aussi et il n'allait pas tarder à rendre son déjeuner.

Malgré toute sa discrétion, les hypporgriffes avaient bouffé le furet qu'il était, sans remords, avec un petit sourire ironique, très fier d'eux.

- Je te déteste, siffla-t-il avec une animosité non masquée.

Hermione tapota avec orgueil la terre autour de son Ellébore.

- Je ne lui dirais rien, je te l'ai promis.

Draco détourna la tête, visiblement intimidé face à la découverte de la jeune fille, et aussi pour cacher ses joues très légèrement rougies.

- Mais je veux des explications, l'acheva-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un remord.

-

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, les libérant de leur interminable cours de botanique, Harry sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à aller donner son ultime combat contre Malfoy et comprendre cette situation abracadabrantesque avec Hermione. Ça l'avait torturé tout le long du cours, menaçant de le rendre complètement dingue.

Pourquoi ces deux là ne se quittaient plus ? Depuis quand étaient-il amis ?

Heureusement que Ron, son valeureux presque-frère était dans le même état que lui. Il y a des situations face auxquelles on ne peut faire face seul! Ensemble, ils avaient aisément pu profaner des menaces de mort envers tous les Dieux qu'ils connaissaient.

Car, bien entendu, il était hors de question que Ron dise du mal de Draco ou que Harry veuille assassiner Hermione.

Mais à peine avait-il mis un orteil hors de la serre qu'il se fit capturer par une paire de bras qui enserra sa taille, et il fut balancé sur un dos, comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Le souffle coupé, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il vit Théo juste devant son nez et comprit aussitôt qu'il se trouvait sur les épaules de Blaise Zabini. Soupirant, il releva le cou pour apercevoir Ron loin derrière.

- Je te rejoins dans la Salle Commune, brailla-t-il avant de disparaître dans un tournant.

Face au silence des deux Serpentards, Harry se sentit quelque peu gêné.

- Tu veux pas me reposer Zabini ? Je sais marcher tout seul tu sais...

La question tomba dans un trou noir.

- Les gars ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry toucha de nouveau le sol dans leur salle de rendez-vous. Il déglutit, se ratatinant sur sa chaise en voyant l'air sombre des deux garçons en face de lui. Prenant son mal en patience, il attendit silencieusement que l'un des deux ouvre enfin la bouche.

Mais rien ne semblait vouloir venir.

- Les gars ? murmura-t-il au bout d'un instant qui lui avait parut interminable

Théodore poussa un soupir las en se passant une main dans ls cheveux, puis, il fouilla dans sa poche et laissa tomber un paquet de feuilles devant le nez du Survivant. Le Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à identifier le questionnaire qui lui avait valu la mort de sa Dame Patience.

- Franchement, tu m'as déçu.

Harry grimaça en se tordant sur sa chaise, une envie de fuir nettement visible sur son visage. En face de lui, les deux Serpentards affichaient aussi clairement que possible leur dépit.

- A ce point ? gémit Harry en se grattant la nuque, se penchant pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux papiers

Blaise éclata d'un rire sinistre en reprenant le questionnaire, le feuillettant rapidement.

- Que tu ne connaisses pas Draco aussi bien que nous, c'était pas le problème Potter. On ne te demandait pas un sans faute.

Le garçon baissa le regard en se dandinant toujours sur sa chaise.

- Ce qui m'emmerde Potter, lâcha Théo de sa voix glaciale. C'est l'opinion dégueulasse que tu te fais de mon meilleur ami, ta putain d'arrogance et le fait que tu crois sincèrement pouvoir sortir avec lui. Tu me dégoûtes.

Harry sursauta à ces mots polaire pleins d'amertume. Il serra les dents, le regard dur et finit par demander, d'une voix toute aussi aigre que celle de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu as pas juste un tout petit peu l'impression d'y aller fort là ?

Il entendit Blaise toussoter et se tourna vivement vers lui, la rage faisant briller ses yeux.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il

Il aurait préféré souffrir milles tourment plutôt que d'admettre que les mots de Théodore venaient, en quelques secondes, de tuer ses espoirs et de briser son coeur en un million de petits morceaux, mais les faits étaient là. Chacune de ces syllabes avait été prononcée, lentement, avec une répulsion écoeurée, se répétant doucement dans sa tête. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir les larmes aux yeux.

De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, il n'en aurait pas tenu compte. Mais que ces mots-là, viennent exactement du meilleur ami de Draco, ça faisait beaucoup plus mal.

Il vit Blaise hausser un sourcil avant de désigner le questionnaire du doigt.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle tes meilleurs passages ?

- Allez vous faire foutre! s'écria Harry en se relevant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise

Il savait que sa voix tremblait.

- Quelle est la profession des parents de Draco Malfoy ? Et tu as répondu : Ex-Mangemorts.

De dos, Harry se figea, soudainement mal à l'aise, et baissa la tête.

- Que sais-tu de l'enfance de Draco Malfoy ? continua Blaise, d'un ton impitoyable. Et tu as répondu : Belle, heureuse, gâtée... Epanouie au milieu des fleurs, des zozios et de l'apprentissage des Doloris.

Harry ferma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Il se revoyait parfaitement écrire ces conneries quand il avait craqué devant ce questionnaire, pourtant, c'était comme s'il les entendait pour la première fois. Il se dit alors qu'il était foutrement con.

- Je continue ou ça te suffit ?

Harry lui fit signe d'arrêter avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

- Tu as deux solutions Potter, cracha Théodore. Soit tu t'énerves comme le bon à rien de Gryffondor stupide que tu es, tu te casses de cette pièce et plus jamais tu ne nous adresses la parole; soit tu respires, tu viens t'asseoir et tu nous donnes des explications, et j'espère pour toi qu'elles tiennent la route.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait cette furieuse envie de partir en claquant la porte, mais il y avait l'autre partie de lui qui savait qu'il était en tord... et qu'il voulait vraiment Draco.

- Je voulais pas... souffla-t-il

Un mutisme parfait lui répondit et il finit par se retourner pour s'asseoir, sans leur adresser un seul regard.

- Bien, reprit Blaise.

Il lui semblait plus calme que Théo, mais il soupçonnait cette tranquillité de cacher une colère froide, sourde, redoutable.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu nous dises exactement pourquoi tu... es amoureux de Draco. Vu le cynisme de ton questionnaire, il y a de quoi se demander vois-tu.

Les mains croisés sur ses genoux, Harry resta silencieux. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, de trouver que dire.

- Je suis désolé.

Il entendit le reniflement dédaigneux de Théodore mais préféra ne pas y faire attention.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je suis pas très patient, alors j'ai un peu pété un câble... Je savais pas répondre, ça m'a enervé.

- C'est pas vraiment une excuse.

- Je sais.

Enfin, Harry osa relever le nez pour croiser les yeux de Blaise. Il ne le regardait pas méchamment, juste avec une incompréhension totale. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'était pas énervé.

- J'aimerais toujours savoir pour quelle foutue bonne raison tu cours après Draco, cingla Théodore. Me dire que tu en veux juste après ses fesses, ça me met dans une rage certaine.

- Théo, ton langage! reprocha Blaise

- Ta gueule. J'attends qu'il sorte son grand discours de Gryffondor comme quoi il est éperduement amoureux de Draco, histoire que je marre correctement.

Harry déglutit en fronçant les sourcils, être au milieu d'une bagarre Blaise versus Théo, c'était sans aucun doute à la fin de sa liste des choses à accomplir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

A vrai dire, il n'avait aucun argument, aucune idée pour alimenter son plaidoyer. Après tout, il s'était juste réveillé différent, un matin. Et quand il avait regardé le blond, tout avait changé. Comment expliquer ça ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, murmura Harry d'un air complètement paumé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à Draco ? demanda gentimment Blaise

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en baissant les yeux. Il se tordait les mains, cherchant comment assemblé les mots pour créer une phrase compréhensible.

- Génial, fit Théo avec morgue. Ça me donne vraiment l'impression de m'être fait misérablement avoir.

- C'est bon, tu peux me laisser trouver mes mots deux secondes sans m'emmerder ?!

Ils se tuèrent du regard et Blaise finit par donner un grand coup de poing sur la table en face d'eux, les faisant se tourner vers lui.

- Le prochain qui insulte l'autre, je lui colle une baffe qui l'enverra directement dire bonjour aux sirènes du Lac. Maintenant, Harry tu te dépêches de répondre, et Théo tu te la boucles.

Son ami dévia le regard pour se concentrer sur le mur derrière le Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver avec Blaise, mais il avait toujours détesté quand le garçon l'ignorait ou le remballait, quand il se mettait contre lui en quelque sorte.

- C'est juste qu'il... il est vraiment très important pour moi... balbutia Harry, le sortant de ses réflexions.

Théo mourrait d'envie de lâcher une remarque cinglante mais il se retint de justesse en voyant Blaise écouter attentivement l'autre brun.

- C'est dur à expliquer... Des fois je me demande moi même pourquoi il m'intéresse mais... J'aime le regarder, j'aime juste entendre sa voix... J'aime son petit air snobinard et sa façon prétentieuse de croire que tout le monde doit l'aimer parce que c'est normal de vénérer un Malfoy. Je ne sais pas... avant ça m'énervait, mais... maintenant ça me fait rire, je trouve ça... charmeur.

Blaise eut un léger sourire qui rassura Harry, comme s'il comprenait exactement ce que le Gryffondor voulait dire.

- Et tout ce qu'il fait devient adorable juste parce que c'est lui qui le fait, grogna tout doucement Harry.

Ni Blaise ni Théo ne purent retenir leur éclat de rire à cet aveux, faisant sursauter le Survivant.

- Ne lui dis jamais ça, ricana Blaise. Il pourrait te tuer.

Harry eut un léger sourire en se grattant la tête.

- Désolé...

- Le jour où tu veux te suicider avec le plus de douleur possible, ricana Théo, gueule à un Malfoy qu'il est un "petit animal adorable et absolument trop mignon".

Harry resta un instant déstabilisé avant qu'un petit sourire crispé ne naisse sur ses lèvres. Théo riait avec lui alors qu'il lui avait semblé sur le point de l'éviscérer il y avait de cela deux minutes à peine.

Ledit garçon l'observa un instant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'accouder à la table entre eux.

- Dis-moi seulement que tu l'estimes un peu plus que les conneries que tu as écrites.

Harry hocha vigoureusement de la tête alors que les deux Serpentards se relevaient pour lui tapoter la tête.

- Vous... ne m'en voulez plus ? demanda Harry avec perplexité

- Hein ? demanda Blaise comme si le garçon venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise du siècle

- Pourquoi on t'en voudrait ? rajouta Théo

Harry vit doucement, très doucement, un sourire nanoscopique fleurir sur les lèvres des deux garçons et il se sentit se pétrifier.

- Tu fais bien tes affaires comme tu les veux avec Draco, susurra Blaise dont le regard devenait quelque peu mesquin.

- On voulait juste t'entendre raconter à quel point tu étais amoureux de lui...

Trop surpris pour réagir, le Gryffondor les regarda se sourire comme si de rien n'était.

- _Ne crois ni ce que tu entends, ni ce que tu vois_, tu as déjà oublié Potter ? ricana Blaise

Il attrapa la main de son acolyte et tous deux sortirent.

- A bientôt, lâcha Théo. On va passer à la deuxième étape incessament sous peu...

Lorsque le silence retomba dans la petite pièce, Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui.

Il se dit alors que jamais il ne survivrait à ces deux Serpentards, et que, quand bien même Draco aurait un faible pour lui, il mourrait d'une crise de nerfs avant d'avoir pu rien que lui caresser la joue.

-

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry se faire sauvagement kidnappé et Ron commencer à rassembler de valeureux combattants pour aller sauver son meilleur ami, Hermione Granger avait profité de l'affolement général pour s'enfuir sur la pointe des pieds et éviter de se faire lyncher par la bande des Détestateurs-En-Chef-De-Draco-Maloy.

La jeune fille avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir posément à tout ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa calme petite vie, pour savoir ce qu'elle était, à présent, censée faire.

D'un côté, il y avait Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, qui était complètement raide dingue de Draco Malfoy, même s'il n'arrivait qu'à admettre une petite attirance... N'est pas Hermione Granger qui veut!

De l'autre côté, il y avai Draco Malfoy, son... eh bien... un ami, qui était complètement raide d'Harry Potter et qui semblait plus que déterminé à l'avoir. Et elle ne pouvait vendre ni l'un de l'autre, elle avait promis et c'était même une question de principe. Jouer les entremetteuses passait encore mais avouer les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre... Ne poussons pas Merlin dans les capucins!

Vu ainsi, tout était simple et avec un peu de chance, les deux jeunes gens ne mettraient pas trop de temps avant de se sauter dessus, si elle y aidait un peu.

Problème numéro un : Draco Malfoy avait demandé son aide et à les voir toujours ensemble, Harry Potter -cette bestiole sans cervelle- finirait par se poser des questions, se monterait des tas de films comme une fille, et s'énerverait contre elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien lui dire.

Problème numéro deux : Harry Potter était amoureux de Draco Malfoy, mais ce dernier faisait tout pour ressembler à ces ex petits amis et à devenir l'exact opposé de ce qu'il était présentement... Donc techniquement parlant, si elle faisait de lui un vrai Gryffondor, il n'intéresserait plus Harry. Mais si elle sabotait volontairement le plan... Draco s'en apercevrait, il n'était pas complètement idiot non plus.

Hermione stoppa ses pas au milieu de son chemin menant à la bibliothèque, et poussa un profond soupir. Les garçons étaient définitivement des personnes compliquées. Surtout Harry Potter en fait...

- Hey, Granger!

La jeune fille tourna la tête pour voir Draco arrivant tranquillement vers elle.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez de m'avoir à côté pendant tout le cours de Botanique ? demanda Hermione d'un air assez étonné.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Draco Malfoy vous somme de l'attendre. Surtout quand il vous détestait encore il y a deux semaines.

- Je voulais juste...

- Je t'ai déjà dis milles fois que je ne répèterais rien.

Draco referma sa bouche avant d'hausser un sourcil, le nez plissé.

- Je sais bien, claqua-t-il sèchement. Je voulais simplement te demander quand est-ce qu'on passerait à l'étape deux de ton super plan.

- Oh. Désolée.

Il eut une exclamation de dédain.

- On pourrait se rejoindre dans la salle demain après le dîner ? J'ai du travail ce soir.

Le blond hocha de la tête avant de plonger ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je voulais aussi te demander un truc...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le vit regarder fixement devant lui, visiblement très intéressé par les murs de pierre.

- Est-ce que... hum... Potter a-t-il quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant ce qu'elle était censée répondre à ça.

- Alors ?

- Eeeeeh bien...

Le garçon eut un petit sourire malin avant d'agiter ses sourcils.

- Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Je vais pas te demander de le trahir en me disant qui c'est... C'est juste pour savoir. Et ne t'attends pas à me voir pleurer sur mon sort... Il pourrait sortir avec Merlin s'il le voulait, il n'empêche que c'est moi qui l'aurait au final.

Hermione eut un petit rire à la fois amusé et soulagé avant d'acquiescer, sur un ton badin.

- Oui. Il est en quelque sorte... Dingue d'un garçon.

Draco plissa les yeux avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ton esprit de compétition est éveillé ?

- Oui. Et ce type, il est joli garçon ?

Poussant de grands rires machiavéliques en son fort intérieur, Hermione acquiesça aussitôt et sur tout le long du trajet vers la bibliothèque.

Si Draco le prenait comme ça, ce serait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus simple pour elle de survivre à l'épreuve.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Yo! Oualaaa! Un avis, une petite critique ? Je vous attends!

Dans le prochain chapitre, j'essayerais de recentrer l'action sur Draco-Harry et non pas Harry-Blaise-Théo et Hermione-Draco...

Bref

Bisouilles

Schmarti'z


	5. Judas, Pinou, Marry et les jaloux

**Fais de moi un Serpentard**

Auteur : Schmarties

Genre : Comedy/Romance

Couple : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (What a surprise!)

Disclaimer : Madame Rowling est toujours l'auteur et possesseur de Harry Potter, tout ça blabla... Et j'ai pas d'argent sur ça et c'est bien triste que Draco soit pas à moi mais je doute fortement qu'elle me les offre un jour. C'est bon ? I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Avertissement : Fic avec une histoire homosexuelle de jolis garçons. Z'êtes préviendus. Par rapport aux livres... euuuh... C'est durant la septième année inexistante des gens à Poudlard... Je ne prends plus trop en compte après le 5ème livre mais je peux être amenée à picorer quelques détails dedans. Oilà.

Résumé : Harry est amoureux et ne sait comment faire pour atteindre ledit mâle. Dans un moment de lumière il met au point un plan machiavélique... le plus risqué de l'histoire de l'humanité, et sans doute le plus crétin aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il quand le parfait Draco Malfoy a exactement la même idée ?

Note du début de chapitre : Salut tous ! Le voici le voilà, pile deux semaines après (bravo Schmarties) le chapitre 5 ! J'espère grandement qu'il vous plaira... Au passage **je remercie INFINIMENT Tigrou19** de m'avoir dépanné en corrigeant ce chapitre et Dieu sait que je fais pas mal de fautes grossières. Bref, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

_Judas, Pinou, Marry et les jaloux_

- Judas ! brailla Ronald Weasley en pointant férocement Hermione Granger du doigt lorsqu'elle apparut devant lui.

La jeune fille, figée devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, le fixa avec un étonnement non feint. Depuis quand Ron connaissait-il l'existence de Judas Iscariote ?

- Judas, répéta le rouquin en plissant dangereusement les yeux, d'une voix soudain plus menaçante, plus basse, plus sifflante.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander pour quelle bonne raison elle avait droit à cet accueil pour le moins... chaleureux, elle remarqua plusieurs autres de leurs camarades qui formaient un groupe infranchissable derrière le grand roux. Et son esprit aiguisé comprit que ce guet-apens avait sans aucun doute un lien direct avec le jeune (et beau) Draco Malfoy.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir en resserrant ses bouquins contre sa poitrine.

- J'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire, épargnez-moi vos enfantillages...

Elle tenta de le contourner mais Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas bondirent devant elle, sifflant en de longues litanies le nouveau surnom de la Préfète, soit "Judas".

- Tu fraternises encore avec l'ennemi Hermione ! gronda Ron

- Et qu'ai-je fait très exactement de mal ? s'exclama la jeune fille qui n'était apparemment pas très prête à perdre des heures dans des explications tordues. J'ai grandi, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je suis devenue amie avec Draco parce que...

Elle s'arrêta un temps infime, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle eut l'air de pouvoir admettre tout haut la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée, après une semaine à apprendre à connaître leur ex-meilleur ennemi.

- ... au final, c'est quelqu'un de bien. C'est ça la trahison suprême ? Se rendre compte que les gens changent ?

Il y eut un petit silence de respect dans la Salle Commune, le temps à chacun d'entendre et de comprendre les paroles d'Hermione. Ce fut Seamus qui réagit le premier, haussant subitement les épaules avec un regard un peu ahuri.

- Mais c'est Malfoy...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de désespoir.

- Tu essaies de nous emberlificoter avec tes paroles pernicieuses, continua l'irlandais en agitant son index sous le nez de sa camarade. Malfoy c'est Malfoy et c'est toute notre Maison, des siècles de divine haine Serpentard Gryffondor, que tu détruis, que tu souilles par ton hérésie !

Son regard un peu dingue et son sourire amusé firent vite comprendre à Hermione que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément très sérieux... juste un peu. Mais pour elle, c'était le "un peu" de trop lorsqu'on a dix-sept ans et qu'on est censé mûrir pour devenir un adulte respectable et responsable. "Un peu" de trop quand on est l'exemple des générations futures de premières et deuxièmes années.

- Vous me fatiguez. Malfoy est...

- Il suffit, manante ! s'imposa encore Seamus en redressant le nez. Nous n'écoutons plus la Défense, le jury va délibérer de votre sanction et...

Mais le regard que lui jeta Hermione Granger le fit déglutir et songer à commencer la rédaction de son testament ; alors il se tut, les lèvres pincées, avant de déguerpir avec Dean derrière la grande carrure de Ron à qui il laissa le soin de calmer la furie.

Les deux amis de toujours se fusillèrent donc du regard un court instant avant que le garçon ne reprenne la parole.

- Pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec lui ? Je croyais que tu le détestais !

- Oui, je le détestais et ce verbe est au passé. Maintenant je l'apprécie, faites-en le deuil. Et sincèrement, vous devriez vous aussi vous remettre un peu en cause.

Ron fronça subitement les sourcils en croisant les bras sur son torse, continuant d'aboyer sur la brune.

- Alors voilà, il suffit qu'il te sourit et tu oublies bien gentiment toutes ces années passées à nous insulter, nous humi-...

- ...-lier, me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, dire du mal de ta famille et cætera et cætera, finit Hermione pour lui. Non, je n'ai pas oublié Ron. Non. Je lui ai pardonné.

- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua le roux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait qui pourrait justifier qu'on le pardonne ?

Elle savait parfaitement qu'en devenant amie avec Draco, elle courrait droit vers une dispute avec Ron ; le temps que le roux accepte le Serpentard. Pourtant, elle fut surprise de la lueur de fureur et de haine qui brillait dans le regard du garçon en face d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une réaction aussi excessive.

- Sois honnête avec toi-même ! On n'a pas été franchement sympas avec lui non plus, on était autant coupables. On était jeunes... et cons. On lui a aussi fait des milliers de crasses dans le dos, on lui a aussi dis des choses horribles sur sa famille et sur lui.

- Mais...

Hermione rabattit rageusement une mèche de cheveux gênante de devant ses yeux avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Ron, la déception clairement visible sur son visage.

- En plus je te trouve gonflé de t'acharner à me crier dessus alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas **moi** qui veut sortir avec Draco Malfoy !

Les murmures, les rires et les exclamations s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, rendant encore plus théâtrale la disparition subite d'Hermione, qui partit s'enfermer dans sa modeste chambre de Préfète. S'enfuyant, elle se dit qu'Harry avait bien fait de ne pas être dans la Salle Commune aujourd'hui, sinon il y avait de grandes chances qu'il l'eut tué sur le coup pour avoir laissé s'échapper cette simple phrase.

Ron, lui, perdit toutes ses couleurs, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants. Le cerveau déconnecté, il n'entendit pas la vague de murmures surexcités et stupéfaits qui grossissait autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à songer à autre chose qu' Hermione prenant la défense de Malfoy contre lui, c'est pourquoi il rata la question sur toutes les lèvres...

Ronald Weasley était secrètement amoureux de Draco Malfoy ?!

-

La présence fortuite de Padma Patil et Susan Bones dans la tour Gryffondor, ce matin-là, induit inéluctablement une diffusion encore plus rapide que la normale - si c'était possible - de la nouvelle rumeur complètement grotesque sur les potentiels amours de Weasley fils sixième du nom, d'après la source sûre Hermione Granger. Mais comme tout bouche à oreille digne de ce nom, le bobard fut aisément déformé et gonflé. Si bien que lorsque la nouvelle arriva dans l'antre des Serpentards, ce fut sous la forme d'un "Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger se battent pour sortir avec Draco Malfoy".

Ledit Malfoy était en train d'attendre paisiblement son cours de Métamorphoses en compagnie de ses deux acolytes, Blaise et Théo, lorsque Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass se précipitèrent sur lui avec de grands cris.

- OH MON DIEU Draco ! Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle !

Sentant la migraine qui n'allait pas tarder à l'assaillir si la jeune fille continuait de piailler dans ses tympans, Draco la fit immédiatement taire d'un geste sec.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Parkinson ? siffla Blaise avec un sourire narquois. Tu t'es encore pris un râteau ?

La jeune fille plissa les yeux en lui envoyant un regard dangereux alors que son amie accrochait l'une de ses mains au bras de Draco, l'autre posée d'un mouvement dramatique sur sa joue.

- Tu ne devineras ja-mais ce que l'on a appris mon pauvre Draco...

- C'est absolument terrible mon chéri, renchérit Pansy avec un regard larmoyant. Tu ne vas jamais le croire !

Draco haussa un sourcil, gardant la bouche résolument fermée en attendant que les deux jeunes filles développent. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à leur parler et à leur démontrer le moindre intérêt.

- Si tu savais... souffla Daphné, apparemment impatiente qu'on lui demande ce qu'il se passait de si grave.

- Oh oui, tu vas être traumatisé.

Blaise eut un vil sourire en remarquant les lèvres pincées de Théo à ses côtés, signe de son impatience grandissante. Il tendit la main, venant le taquiner en lui chatouillant le cou, essayant de lui faire perdre le contrôle plus vite que prévu.

- Et c'est de source sûre en plus ! Tu ne vas jamais t'en remettre...

- Bon et alors, ça vient ou tu attends d'attraper la ménopause ? s'écria Théodore en dégageant vivement Daphné qui s'accrochait toujours à Draco

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent alors que le blond adressait un regard moqueur au brun, visiblement agacé. Son jeune ami n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient, il perdait très très rapidement son sang froid. Ça devait sans doute venir du fait qu'ayant grandit longtemps seul, fuyant les autres, il n'était pas encore totalement adapté aux comportements humains... ni à ceux de pauvres pimbêches dans le genre de Pansy.

- Et bien, commença Pansy en se redressant avec un petit air fier, nous avons appris pas plus tard qu'il y a...

- Abrège, claqua Draco en la regardant enfin, un sourcil en l'air.

- Weasley et Granger seraient en train de se battre parce qu'ils sont tous les deux amoureux de toi.

Il y eut un blanc, comme si toute pensée cohérente avait été aspirée par un trou noir. Puis, Draco Malfoy éclata de rire.

Pas un rire de hyène, ni de cochon, ni de Gryffondor joyeux. Un rire froid, méchant, sadique... pas drôle quoi.

- C'est ça, ricana-t-il, et moi je viens d'apprendre que Londubat était la réincarnation de Merlin.

Il secoua la tête avant d'entrer dans sa salle de classe, suivi d'un Zabini et d'un Nott complètement blasés par la prétendue "grande nouvelle" qui n'était en fin de compte qu'une ineptie de plus à rajouter sur la longue liste des scoops de Pansy Parkinson

- Quel soulagement de penser qu'on a plus que six mois à la supporter avant qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement de nos vies, soupira Théo en se laissant tomber à côté de Draco.

Blaise éclata de rire, s'asseyant dans la rangée d'à côté, alors que même Draco s'autorisait un petit sourire. Oh oui, plus jamais ensuite il n'aurait à voir la sale tête de bulldog de cette fille, ni celle de Daphné, ni celle de tout ces ploucs qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir dans ce collège bourré de minables.

- Quelle tristesse... Bientôt nous ne nous reverrons plus que dans un souvenir effacé les doux regards protecteurs de Snape, l'intelligence brillante de Londubat, ces salopiauds de troisième année qui se prennent pour des gens importants, renchérit Blaise avec un regard ému.

- Sans parler de la resplendissante beauté de MacGonagall, murmura Théo avec un coup d'œil au bureau où le professeur attendait l'arrivée de tous ses élèves.

Blaise ricana et aucun des deux ne vit subitement le léger sourire goguenard de Draco Malfoy se défaire. Le garçon pâlit subitement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Une petite pensée venait de faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau brillant et semblait l'avoir envoyé droit dans un lac glacé.

Dans un peu plus de six mois, il quitterait Poudlard. Il quitterait tous ces êtres indignes, ces professeurs stupides, ces sangsues et ces commérages. Il abandonnerait sa deuxième maison, ses habitudes des six dernières années, ses repères.

La réalité le frappa comme un boulet de canon. Bientôt, il cesserait d'être un adolescent insouciant pour entrer dans la vie dure et cruelle... Et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite, il n'y aurait jamais Harry Potter dans cette vie là.

- Grand Merlin ! soupira Draco en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche d'un air atterré

Ses deux amis ne firent pas attention à son appel, occupés à rire de leurs propres lamentations. Puis, Théo redressa la tête jetant un œil à la silhouette qui passait entre lui et Blaise pour rejoindre Hermione Granger assise plus loin, devant Ronald Weasley.

- Salut Harry.

- Oh. Salut Théo, Blaise...

Il se tourna, légèrement hésitant et regarda attentivement Draco qui le dévisageait d'un air indéchiffrable. Le blond semblait très concentré, perdu dans ses pensées, mais ses yeux le sondaient sans aucune gêne apparente.

- Malfoy ?

Le garçon sembla revenir à lui, il cligna des yeux, haussant un sourcil avant de tourner la tête vers ses amis.

- Hum ?

Blaise retint un rire en lui faisant signe de retourner dans son coin.

- Retourne dormir va.

- Va te-...!

- Pas devant les enfants, le coupa Théo en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche, désignant d'un coup de tête le Gryffondor toujours planté à côté de Blaise.

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Draco éloignait vivement la main de Théodore pour lui jeter un regard glacial.

- Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous regagnez votre place ? lança la voix autoritaire du professeur MacGonagall, faisant sursauter ledit élève qui regardera tout autour de lui pour remarquer qu'il était bien le seul paumé toujours debout.

Rougissant, il faillit baragouiner une pitoyable excuse avant de se jeter sur son siège, mais un regard inopiné vers Blaise le fit changer d'avis. Il était seul, debout, au milieu de la classe et il devait sans aucun doute avoir toute l'attention de Draco Malfoy. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il redressa donc le nez en haussant les épaules avant de s'avancer lentement à travers la classe, d'une démarche impérieuse.

- La route est droite Potter, ricana doucement Théo afin que la professeur ne puisse entendre. Arrête donc de rouler ton popotin.

Harry tourna vivement la tête avec un sourire suffisant avant d'hausser ses sourcils d'un geste suggestif et de s'asseoir prestement aux côtés de sa meilleure amie qui lui jetait un regard perplexe.

- A quoi tu joues là Harry ? demanda la voix murmurée de Ron dans son dos

Harry lui fit un vague signe qui indiquait assez clairement "c'est rien, tais-toi". Et Ron se laissa tomber contre son dossier, l'humeur maussade, croisant les bras sur son torse. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient des comportements de plus en plus étranges avec les Serpentards et aucun ne semblait prêt à lui expliquer cette foutue situation et à la partager avec lui.

- L'amitié, y'a que ça d'vrai comme on dit hein, grommela le rouquin avec un regard noir au deux dos qui lui faisait face.

Neville, assis à ses côtés, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

A exactement trois mètres de là, Draco Malfoy était toujours figé, les yeux écarquillés, la main sur sa bouche fermée, l'air complètement déconnecté de la réalité pour la deuxième fois en un quart d'heure. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait vraiment de vivre ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Par Salazar, Potter ne pouvait pas avoir fait ce qu'il était certain de l'avoir vu faire. C'était contre-nature, c'était une infamie, c'était totalement Serpentard. Depuis quand le Survivant se dandinait en marchant ? Depuis quand lançait-il des regards aguicheurs à Théodore Nott ? Son Théodore Nott. Son meilleur ami à lui. Il devait être en train de disjoncter, il devait avoir des hallucinations. D'abord le voir s'habiller décemment, ce qui relevait du miracle. Puis ça. Jusqu'où allait-il aller ?

Draco se tourna précipitamment vers son voisin de table avec une expression meurtrière, les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Théo et Blaise ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis que Potter s'en était allé, ne ratant ni son trouble évident, ni sa colère montante.

- De quoi tu parles ? chuchota Blaise

Draco serra les poings avant de lâcher, d'une voix hachée par la colère.

- Ce truc avec Potter. J'aimerais savoir très exactement ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec lui.

Les yeux plissés de Théo s'ouvrirent graduellement alors qu'un sourire que Draco n'aima pas du tout, fleurissait sur son visage.

- Dis-moi, Draco, tu ne serais pas jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Théo

- Jaloux de quoi ?

Blaise s'accouda à sa table, s'aplatissant pour disparaître derrière la haute silhouette de Crabbe qui le cachait du regard perçant de la vieille professeur.

- Ooh Théo, je crois qu'on a deviné quelque chose de très vilain, ronronna-t-il avec un éclair de pure moquerie dans les yeux.

- De quoi vous parlez putain ? cracha le blond, qui, intérieurement, commençait à sentir la panique monter.

Ses deux vis-à-vis ricanèrent mais alors que Théo allait souffler sa réponse, un brusque coup de baguette sur le bureau de MacGonagall les fit sursauter et reporter leur attention au cours.

- Monsieur POTTER ! Combien de fois devrais-je encore vous demander de vous TAIRE ?

Le Gryffondor tressauta sur son siège, redressant vivement le visage avec de grands yeux innocents.

- Désolé, Professeur.

MacGonagall le scruta un instant avant d'hocher de la tête.

- Que je ne vous y reprenne pas.

- Bien, Professeur.

Mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Harry se repencha vers Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- Je voudrais juste comprendre ! Allez Hermione...

- Tais-toi. Pas maintenant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui veux au juste ? Tu sais qu'il y a de stupides rumeurs qui cou-...

- POTTER !

Il se saisit, se redressant si brutalement qu'il faillit se bloquer le dos et eut la bonne idée de rougir de culpabilité en voyant le regard venimeux de la vieille femme.

D'un geste brusque, elle lui désigna l'autre bout de la classe de la baguette avec un regard sévère.

- Allez vous asseoir tout seul.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt qu'il vit son professeur pincer les lèvres de mécontentement. Il se releva alors en gardant toute forme de soupir ou de protestation derrière sa bouche fermée, conscient qu'il était durement coupable, et reconnaissant à MacGonagall de ne pas le virer proprement de cours ou de lui enlever des...

- Et ce sera dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, claqua-t-elle sèchement.

Merde.

Rageur, il attrapa toutes ses affaires, se dirigeant vers la table vide du deuxième rang à l'autre bout de la classe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant qu'il vit ses voisins de derrière et il retint un sourire. Il s'assit sans bruit et après un petit "Bien" satisfait, la directrice des Gryffondors reprit ses explications.

- Tout le monde aime les rebelles Harry, souffla Théo en imitant à la perfection Rita Skeeter.

Harry se tourna très légèrement pour lui adresser un sourire en coin.

- N'empêche qu'il y a injustice. Vous aussi vous parler depuis le début de l'heure et y a que moi qui prends...

- Ce raisonnement est digne d'un gosse de cinq ans Potter, lâcha Draco de sa voix traînante, haussant un sourcil dédaigneux vers le brun.

Il vit une lueur de colère pointer le bout de son nez dans les yeux du brun, mais il ne sut pourquoi, elle disparut aussitôt et à la place de lui crier dessus, le Gryffondor lui tendit un grand sourire sarcastique.

- Alors tu nous espionnes, hein, Harry ? chuchota Blaise

- Peut-être bien... siffla le brun avant de se retourner pour faire face au tableau

Les informations se mélangeaient dans la tête de Draco, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le réel du fantasme et s'il dormait ou s'il était réellement devant un Harry radicalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait hier encore. Sa tête était dans un bazar monstre et il ne sut pourquoi, ce fut la tête de Granger qui émergea au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm.

_Bien, je crois Draco, que la première chose que tu dois apprendre, c'est que les Gryffondors rient, plaisantent, vivent avec leurs petits camarades et ne passent pas leur temps à les insulter, les rabaisser ou leur faire des misères..._

Il haussa les sourcils avant de prendre une courte inspiration, essayant tant bien que mal de revenir vers le cours, tandis que MacGonagall répondait à une question de Finnigan. Il sentit soudain un souffle contre sa joue et se redressa pour croiser le regard railleur de Théodore.

- Dis-moi, à tout hasard, tu ne serais pas un peu attiré par Potter toi ? Uh ?

Draco ne sut jamais s'il venait de rougir brusquement ou de pâlir d'un coup mais il était certain d'avoir changé de couleur avant d'avoir put dire "Maudits Moldus".

- Pardon ? croassa-t-il d'une voix étrange qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne

Théodore se recula un peu en acquiesçant pour lui même avec un air diabolique. Et Draco sut que tout était fini parce que quoiqu'il puisse dire, il était grillé. Théodore en savait bien trop sur lui. Le brun déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres en murmurant.

- Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu.

Et il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se détourner.

Harry, lui, n'avait rien entendu non plus mais il avait tout vu et une colère sourde était en train de faire valser son estomac alors qu'il pulvérisait Théo du regard, ce dernier ne remarquant rien.

Lorsque la cloche de fin de cours sonna enfin, Harry retint de peu un hurlement de joie alors qu'il se levait en toute hâte.

- Harry ?

Le brun se retourna, affairé à enfoncer ses parchemins dans son sac, faisant face à Blaise.

- On se retrouve ce soir à vingt-et-une heures, même endroit ?

Le Gryffondor hocha vigoureusement de la tête avec un léger sourire reconnaissant. Draco, derrière lui, se concentra très fort alors que l'envie irrésistible de briser quelque chose s'emparait de lui et il tenta assez vainement de se relaxer. Attrapant nerveusement ses propres affaires dans un geste brusque, il poussa involontairement Potter, faisant tomber la plume fragile du garçon.

- Nom d'un hibou, Malfoy tu sais pas faire attention ou quoi ? Tu sers vraiment à rien.

Draco serra les dents.

- Désolé.

Il se baissa sous la table et ramassa l'objet sous les yeux ronds des deux Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? lâcha Blaise d'une voix aigue

Draco refit surface, plantant hargneusement la plume dans la main de Potter qui le regardait avec un mépris mal masqué.

- Tu trembles Malfoy ?

Il s'approcha légèrement du blond, le nez à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du Serpentard. Et Draco se demanda subitement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer et pourquoi l'autre venait de lâcher ça... Il tremblait ?

- C'est de la rage ? Tu as envie de me cogner ? ... Ou c'est que je te fais de l'effet peut-être ?

Ouvrant de grands yeux choqués, la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Draco fut d'enlever par n'importe quel moyen le sourire horriblement arrogant du brun en face de lui.

- Dégage de là Potter.

- On ne vous apprend pas à parler sans mots vulgaires chez les aristos ? ricana Harry

Draco serra la mâchoire, lançant un regard venimeux au garçon.

- Je te préviens Potter, un mot de plus et-...

- Draco ?

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la sortie où Hermione Granger, les mains sur les hanches, attendait plus ou moins patiemment le Préfet blond des Serpentards. La jeune fille lui désigna son poignet, dans un geste clair sur son retard à leur rendez-vous.

- J'ai pas que ça à faire non plus, tu peux bouger ton derrière ?

- J'arrive, cria Draco en ramassant ses dernières affaires.

Hermione disparut dans le couloir et le blond en profita pour jeter un dernier regard noir à Harry.

- Malfoy, ami des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe hein...

Rapide comme l'éclair, Draco dégaina sa baguette pour la pointer contre la gorge du brun, les yeux dangereusement plissés.

- Ne t'avise plus d'insulter Granger devant moi, connard.

Et il disparut, aussitôt imité par un Potter en colère. Statufiés, Théo et Blaise fixèrent l'endroit où leurs deux amis se tenaient pas plus tard qu'il y a trente secondes, avant de s'observer mutuellement.

- J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans une dimension parallèle Blaise.

- ... Draco vient de s'excuser. Draco a dit "Désolé" à quelqu'un...

Et quelques mètres plus loin, Harry Potter s'arrêta en plein couloir, remettant sa cravate droite, lorsque la vérité le frappa de plein fouet.

- Oh Merlin, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que je viens d'insulter Hermione ?

-

Lorsque Harry Potter sortit de sa Salle Commune, son sac sur le dos, s'apprêtant à rejoindre ses deux amis Serpentards, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin du cours de Métamorphose. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans sa mémoire, comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'était emparé de son corps durant quelques dix minutes.

Il avait provoqué Malfoy. Il avait insulté Hermione. Sa petite Hermione chérie, sa meilleure amie... Il... Il était devenu un deuxième Malfoy, et même pire que ça.

Se passant pour la centième fois de la journée une main sur le visage en broyant de sombres pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas que ses pas l'avaient guidé non pas dans l'habituelle salle de rendez-vous, mais directement devant le tableau masquant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il cligna donc des yeux, un peu surpris, avant de soupirer.

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il avait demandé de l'aide à Théodore. Trois semaines que lui, Blaise et Théo avaient appris à mieux se connaître, trois semaines qu'il les supportait et finissait par s'attacher à eux. Trois semaines qu'il subissait leurs mauvais coups, leurs manipulations et multiples de leurs farces pour apprendre à s'endurcir, à ne croire qu'en lui-même, à devenir un digne Serpentard. Trois semaines qu'il frisait la crise de nerfs. Tout ceci pour avoir une chance de séduire l'illustre Draco Malfoy. Et tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était une stupide dispute sans queue ni tête, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre où il se retrouvait à insulter sa presque-sœur alors que Draco prenait sa défense.

C'était simplement le monde à l'envers.

Alors qu'il laissait sa tête retomber lourdement contre le mur en face de lui, Harry entendit le tableau glisser, et il se saisit en se tournant vers l'entrée d'où apparaissaient nul autre que Nott et Zabini, visiblement surpris de le trouver ici.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Le Gryffondor se gratta le front en détournant le regard avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Euuh... Je sais pas, je réfléchissais et...

- Ouais ouais, coupa Théo d'un geste vague de la main. C'est bon. Allons plutôt dans notre salle habituelle.

- Attends.

Théodore se retourna vers le noir, un sourcil redressé.

- On a qu'à en profiter pour l'amener chez nous et lui faire visiter l'habitat Serpentard.

Harry se retint juste à temps de répliquer qu'il la connaissait déjà. Il n'était absolument pas censé y avoir posé ne serait-ce qu'un orteil lors de sa deuxième année. Non non.

Théo fit la moue, semblant réfléchir longuement à la question avant d'acquiescer. Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin et Blaise releva un pouce en direction du Gryffondor.

- Ne sois pas effrayé hein, Potty. Tout ira bien, personne ne va te lancer de Doloris.

Harry lui tendit un léger sourire avant de lui répondre que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur. Théo ricana dans sa barbe avant de se tourner vers le tableau.

- Croquemitaine.

Harry s'efforça de ne pas rire devant le mot de passe et entra derrière les deux garçons. Avec cinq ans de plus, la Salle Commune des Serpentards lui parut soudain plus petite et, sous les yeux des deux acolytes, Harry fit semblant d'être vraiment étonné devant la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? brailla une voix aigue, faisant taire aussitôt tous les faibles murmures de la pièce

Les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur Pansy Parkinson qui le toisait du regard, puis il balaya du regard tous les Serpentards qui le regardaient avec mépris, curiosité ou perplexité.

- Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu es laide moi ? Non. Alors ne poses pas de questions.

Blaise lui tapota sur la tête avant d'attraper le bras de l'intru Potter pour le tirer avec lui vers les grands escaliers sur la droite de la Salle. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard outré de la brune avant d'être emmené loin. Ils descendirent encore plus, s'enfonçant dans les sous-sols pour arriver aux dortoirs des septièmes années.

- Ça caille dis donc, dit Harry en frissonnant.

- On s'habitue. Il fait bien plus chaud dans les chambres.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le dortoir, Théo refermant derrière eux avant de placer deux habiles sorts de silence et de fermeture. Puis, il rejoignit Harry et Blaise au centre de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Alors Potter, est-ce que tu saurais nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé au cours de MacGo' ?

Le Survivant baissa la tête piteusement, joignant ses mains dans son dos tandis que Blaise se laissait lui aussi tomber sur le matelas.

- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Harry.

Théo et Blaise se jetèrent un regard de connivence avant que Blaise ne se redresse pour faire signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir lui aussi. Harry s'exécuta aussitôt, se mettant à genoux sur les draps.

- Je dois dire qu'en fait, je suis plutôt fier de toi, déclara subitement Blaise en se grattant le menton.

Harry redressa assez vivement la tête, surpris, avant de regarder Théo comme pour attendre confirmation.

- C'est vrai, sourit Théo. Tu as fais de nets progrès sur le chemin de la grandeur. En fait tu t'es conduit comme un parfait Serpentard.

- Il y a juste deux choses qui ont... tout gâché je dirais.

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir en grimaçant.

- Merci... J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai insulté ma meilleure amie. J'ai insulté Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est atroce. Je vais jamais me le pardonner.

- Voilà le premier point, admit Théo. Les Serpentards peuvent être méchants, froids et cætera mais on n'insulte jamais quelqu'un de proche. Disons que ça doit être des restes de loyauté enfouis bien profondément en nous. Et Sang-de-Bourbe c'est... très peu usité, même chez nous.

Harry releva le regard, un sourcil élégamment relevé.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Malfoy nous le sort toutes les deux heures.

- Oui mais ça, susurra Blaise, c'est juste pour t'énerver.

Le brun redressa faiblement ses lunettes, incapable de savoir quelle réaction il était censé avoir. Il déglutit donc difficilement en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Donc, reprit Théo. Tu peux charrier les Serpentards mais les insultes et les sarcasmes, tu les gardes pour les autres et Parkinson... et évite de dire du mal de tes amis pour impressionner notre blondinet.

Harry ferma les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Le deuxième point... continua-t-il. En fait c'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

Il tapota son doigt sur ses lèvres, semblant plongé dans ses pensées et Blaise prit la suite en voyant que Harry attendait visiblement quelque chose.

- On a pas compris la réaction de Draco.

- Moi non plus, s'exclama Harry. Enfin je veux dire... J'ai agit bizarrement, mais lui encore plus. C'est ça qui me torture depuis là tantôt. J'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté à un vulgaire coup monté.

- Il doit être malade notre petit Malfoy, rit Blaise. Enfin, de toute façon, qu'il soit normal ou non, tu ne devrais pas l'énerver comme ça. Si tu es un Serpentard, vous êtes du même clan. Insulter le chef c'est déjà pas malin mais si en plus tu veux le mettre dans ton lit, ça devient complètement stupide.

Harry baissa aussitôt la tête, minable, avant de commencer à tracer de petits ronds avec son doigt sur le lit.

- Désolé.

- Je suppose que son attitude t'a un peu déstabilisé, c'est normal, soupira Théo. Fais juste attention la prochaine fois.

Harry se demanda si Théo tentait vaguement de le réconforter, mais il ne se risqua pas à le demander, se rasseyant simplement correctement en face des deux garçons.

- Promis.

Les sourires des deux Serpentards paraissaient si simples et honnêtes qu'il fut tenté d'y croire. C'est ici que tout dérapa.

Les yeux entraînés de l'attrapeur Potter s'accrochèrent immédiatement à une petite boule derrière Théo, dont la couleur rose jurait affreusement avec les couvertures vertes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- C'est quoi ?

Et avant que l'un des deux garçons n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry avait plongé en sur Théo, tirant violemment sur les poils roses avant de se rasseoir. Ses yeux tombèrent avec stupéfaction sur un adorable petit lapin qui lui tendait un grand sourire, pendant par une oreille. Il voulut se redresser pour demander ce que foutait cette peluche dans le lit de Théo, certain qu'il y avait une explication tout à fait logique à la chose, mais se retrouva confronté à deux baguettes tendues et deux regards sanguinaires.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit.

- Bien Potter, tu vas gentiment me donner mon Pinou, sans faire d'histoires. Immédiatement, siffla dangereusement Théodore.

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'ouvrirent un peu plus alors qu'il retint un fou rire, assez difficilement il fallait le dire.

- Pa-Pardon ?

- Rends-moi mon Pinou.

Malgré lui, Harry obéit et Théo se détendit aussitôt, serrant furieusement la peluche contre son torse alors qu'il abaissait sa baguette. La seule chose qui empêcha Harry Potter d'exploser de rire à en mourir d'asphyxie, ce fut la baguette toujours pointée sur sa tempe de Blaise.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? souffla Harry d'une voix aigue

La baguette disparut de sa tempe et Blaise éclata brusquement de rire, faisant sursauter les deux garçons, se prenant un coup de poing de son ami Serpentard.

- Je vois, marmonna Harry. Vous vous foutez encore de moi ?

Il vit Théodore arrêter d'essayer d'étouffer Blaise pour s'asseoir sur son lit, les genoux pliés devant lui, le Pinou contre lui. Et si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de tour, Harry était bien en train de voir le garçon rougir.

- Un seul mot de ça hors de ce dortoir Potter et je te jure que Survivant à Tu-Sais-Qui ou non, je te tue.

Mais quelque chose dans la voix froide de Théodore s'était brisé et Harry gloussa.

- Tu veux dire... que c'est vraiment ta peluche ?

Théo baissa les épaules avant d'acquiescer tout doucement. Harry poussa un cri de surprise avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant, tombant à la renverse derrière le lit et continuant de rire en se roulant parterre.

Théo poussa un soupir las en abaissant le visage alors que Blaise s'essuyait vaguement une fausse larme de la main.

- Ah, il a réagi comme moi.

Le regard de tueur de Théodore n'eut absolument aucun effet.

- C'est bon, tu as fini Potter ?

Le rire redoubla et le Serpentard prit une moue boudeuse, le menton dans sa main.

Quand enfin, au bout de dix minutes, Harry put remonter sur le lit sans repartir dans son fou rire en tombant sur le portrait de Nott et de son Pinou, il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

- Je ne peux juste pas le croire, murmura-t-il.

- Il m'a fallu du temps pour vivre avec à moi aussi, soupira Blaise d'un ton dramatique.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, observant de loin la boule rose.

- C'est ton doudou depuis quand ? demanda-t-il

- Je t'interdis de te moquer, Potter de malheur !

- Excuse-moi, je voulais pas paraître méchant. Je trouve pas ça honteux d'avoir une peluche, fit-il avec une certaine gêne innocente. C'est juste que ça me surprend de ta part.

Blaise masqua à temps un regard de convoitise à cette annonce, persuadé qu'il y avait Niffleur sous terre.

- Je n'ai pas délibérément choisi d'avoir un lapin rose si tu veux tout savoir, aboya Théo.

- Oh dis dis, je peux lui raconter ? s'excita Blaise en sautillant à côté du garçon. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Théo lui jeta un regard en biais, soupçonneux, mais finit par hocher de la tête.

- A condition que Potter jure sur tout ce qui lui est cher qu'il ne dira jamais ça à personne.

Il releva le nez avec un regard impérieux vers leur invité qui accepta aussitôt, désireux de savoir comment cette bestiole était arrivée entre les mains d'un garçon tel que Théodore Nott. Blaise frappa dans ses mains d'un air fanatique avant de se précipiter pour aller éteindre la lumière, allumant simplement sa baguette.

- Lumos.

Aidé de la faible lueur de lumière, il revint s'asseoir près d'Harry, coinçant sa baguette sous son visage en se donnant un air mystérieux. Il vit vaguement le Gryffondor hausser les sourcils d'incertitude, avant qu'il ne commence son histoire d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Il y a bien longtemps...

- Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine ? ricana Harry

Blaise se saisit de sa baguette et le pointa directement dans les yeux du Survivant.

- Ne m'interromps pas, stupide animal.

Une main devant les yeux, Harry lui tendit un grand sourire.

- Okay, désolé.

Blaise reprit sa position initiale avant de se racler la gorge.

- Je disais... Il y a bien longtemps, vivait une femme du nom de Hortensia. Hortensia Nutcombe était d'une beauté, disait-on, à couper le souffle.

Harry entendit vaguement l'exclamation de dégoût de Théod à côté de lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

- Son intelligence était vive, son...

- Blaise tu ne sais pas raconter les détails des histoires, s'indigna Théo.

Blaise abaissa la lumière avec un soupir exaspéré.

- Bien bien, je vais m'en tenir aux faits. Trouble-fête. Donc cette fille là était très belle et elle tapa forcément dans l'œil du beau gosse du coin.

- Tu parles de mon arrière-grand-mère, un peu de respect quand même !

Blaise se retint de lui enfoncer la baguette dans l'œil et la replaça correctement sous son menton.

- Laisse-moi raconter sacré nom d'un hippogriffe ! Je reprends. Cette très belle Hortensia tomba également sous le charme du grand Nostradamus Malfoy.

Harry retint un hoquet de surprise à l'entente du nom mais se garda bien d'interrompre à nouveau Blaise.

- Ils vécurent ensemble de belles et heureuses années, se mariant avant qu'Hortensia n'enfante deux enfants, Abraxas et Asmodée. Les deux jumeaux étaient, bien entendu, magnifiques. C'est lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur treize années que leur père tomba gravement malade, contractant une éclabouille avec la dragoncelle. Il mourut au bout de trois mois, laissant sa famille aux bras du Malheur. Abraxas et Asmodée tentèrent vainement d'aider leur mère mais l'amour qui la liait avec Nostradamus était si fort qu'elle se sentait à présent morte sans lui. Et son esprit faible se brisa, la laissant folle et éternellement triste, cherchant sans fin son mari près d'elle, le confondant souvent avec Abraxas. De l'esprit vulnérable de cette pauvre femme naquit la malédiction de la famille Malfoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils, apeuré, impatient d'entendre la suite. Il était complètement affolé à l'idée que Draco soit victime d'une malédiction et son cœur commençait à s'accélérer dangereusement.

- Tu es vraiment nul comme conteur d'histoires, marmonna à nouveau Théo.

- Abraxas se maria avec Scarlett Kneen et c'est lorsque Lucius Malfoy naquit que tout commença.

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement, son cœur battant à tout rompre, ayant complètement oublié rien que le pourquoi Blaise lui contait l'histoire.

- L'esprit détraqué d'Hortensia ayant oublié jusqu'à l'honneur même de sa famille, sa dignité, son impénétrable froideur... offrit un ourson en peluche au nouveau-né.

Le cœur du Survivant s'arrêta. La peluche. Tout était parti de la peluche.

- De là, comme c'était la vieille ancêtre et qu'elle était un peu timbrée, personne n'a rien eu le droit de dire, se contentant de cacher ce terrible secret. Cette folle vit toujours et offre un doudou à chaque enfant de la famille. Théodore est le petit-fils d'Asmodée, alors il a eut droit à Pinou. Fin de l'histoire.

D'un coup de baguette, il ralluma la lumière et regarda Harry. Le garçon était figé, les yeux vides, l'air hagard.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il

- C'est toute l'histoire terrible de la malédiction secrète des Malfoy !

- C'est juste une vieille gâteuse qui leur offre des peluches ?

Blaise plissa les yeux avant de se gratter le menton.

- Ouais.

Harry sourit avant de se tourner vers Théo qui le fixait d'un air suspicieux, attendant clairement une réaction.

- C'est mignon, s'exclama Harry.

- Tu viens d'apprendre que j'ai du sang Malfoy dans les veines et tu t'écris quand même que je suis mignon ?

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Bien.

Une lumière clignota faiblement au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, le faisant plisser les yeux de concentration. Elle brilla d'un coup dans un "pop" sonore alors que le brun ouvrit grand la bouche avec un air ravi sur le visage.

- Mais ça veut dire que Draco en a une aussi !

La porte du dortoir sauta violemment hors de ses gonds, laissant apparaître un Draco Malfoy furieux, baguette en main, qui entrait d'un pas précipité dans la chambre. Il prit à peine le temps de raccrocher la porte et d'y reposer des sorts avant de se tourner vers les trois garçons.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter fait ICI ?

Blaise cligna des paupières, nullement impressionné par le tour de force du blond.

- C'est notre invité. Tu n'es même plus dans le dortoir, pourquoi tu te plains ?

Les yeux gris de Draco passèrent de Blaise à Harry, qu'il regarda fixement, avant de couler sur Théo.

- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous parliez de m-...

Il s'arrêta sans finir sa phrase, ses yeux s'agrandissant, son visage se statufiant alors que son cœur s'arrêtait en reconnaissant Pinou enfoncé dans les bras de Théodore. Plus rapide qu'un aigle fonçant sur sa proie, il se jeta sur le garçon, l'attrapant par le col pour le soulever devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que Pinou fait dans tes bras ? souffla-t-il d'une voix hachée

Théo lui tira la langue d'un air complètement indifférent, manquant de faire mourir Harry d'ébahissement. Théo devait être schizo, c'était la seule possibilité, la seule explication plus ou moins logique à son comportement subit de gamin puéril.

Draco rapprocha la tête de son ami de lui, plissant les yeux d'un air dangereux.

- Dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas parlé de Marry...

- Marry c'est la sienne ? murmura précipitamment Harry à Blaise

Hélas, son murmure était encore trop fort. Draco hurla de rage en relâchant son ami avant de jeter un regard mortifié vers Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici putain ?

Avant que Blaise n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, Harry s'était levé pour se mettre devant Malfoy.

- Ecoute je suis désolé, je suis tombé par hasard sur la peluche de Théo et... enfin ils m'ont raconté. Mais je te promets que je ne le dirai à personne.

Le Gryffondor savait parfaitement qu'il était poussé par l'envie de rassurer le Serpentard. Après tout si quelqu'un d'autre que Ron et Hermione venait à connaître l'existence de son Dragon à lui, il pourrait en mourir de honte. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il était loin d'avoir autant d'amour propre que Draco Malfoy.

- J'espère bien Potter, sinon je te promets que...

- Survivant à Tu-Sais-Qui ou non, tu me tueras ?

- Parfaitement.

Harry rit légèrement avant de venir se rasseoir à côté de Théo.

- C'est quoi la tienne ? Un lapin aussi ?

Draco détourna les yeux, les joues rosies avant de grogner dans barbe.

- Certainement pas.

Il se prit une tape de Théo. Le lit s'affaissa et Blaise réapparut, alors que personne ne l'avait vu partir.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- TADAM !

Il brandit un petit panda tout mou à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant.

- Je te présente Marry.

- Hey, rends-le moi tout de suite, hurla Draco d'un air complètement outré. Sale voleur ! Perfide !

Il se saisit de sa peluche, la cachant dans ses bras pendant que le Gryffondor haussait les sourcils en se grattant le menton.

- Marry... C'est très proche de Harry ça.

Son sourire s'élargit, devenant clairement moqueur.

- Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, imbécile. J'étais petit et je n'arrivais pas à prononcer Merry correctement.

Il leva le nez avec dédain pendant que les trois autres éclataient de rire. Harry pensa qu'il était bien agréable d'être un Serpentard.

-

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Ron passait et repassait entre son lit et celui d'Harry Potter. Encore un peu et il n'aurait plus de pieds, usés comme des gommes sur le sol.

Hermione était restée dans sa chambre de Préfète tout le soir, refusant de sortir et d'avoir affaire à lui ou à n'importe lequel de ses "immatures de camarades". Elle semblait bien plus vexée et en colère que ce à quoi aurait pu s'attendre Ron et, au départ, ça l'avait complètement déstabilisé, l'entraînant à réfléchir.

Ce devait faire un milliard d'année qu'il n'avait plus réellement dit du mal de Malfoy pour être méchant, parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que ça blessait Harry, son meilleur ami de toujours. Alors les seules fois où il appelait encore le Serpentard "petite fouine" ou "sale gosse arrogant", c'était avec humour et ça se sentait clairement dans sa voix.

Pourtant, cette fois, il sentait la rancœur empoisonner son cœur et il savait parfaitement qu'il avait pensé chacun des mots qu'il avait dits à Hermione. Il savait qu'il avait été dans une fureur monstre en voyant la jeune fille se rapprocher du blond. Et oui, il avait réellement pensé que ce type n'était qu'un connard.

Mais à présent qu'il était calme, qu'il ne les avait pas sous les yeux, qu'il respirait à nouveau correctement, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait agit sous le coup de la colère, excessivement et sans aucune raison valable. Il avait été ce qu'on peut gentiment appeler un bel imbécile. Il avait donc décidé d'aller présenter ses excuses à Hermione dans l'immédiat.

Mais pour l'instant, il était encore occupé à tourner en rond, tout en se demandant pourquoi il tournait en rond et qu'il n'allait pas voir son amie. Grande question. Ayant décidé de ne pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse, il continuait.

- Ron, tu me donnes le tournis, soupira la voix de Neville à l'autre bout de la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je me demande pourquoi je tourne en rond.

Il y eut un silence avant que Neville ne lâche un "Ah" un peu inquiet.

- Tu as peur d'aller voir Hermione ?

Ron s'arrêta, tournant des yeux plissés vers le garçon au visage lunaire.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais peur d'aller la voir ? souffla-t-il avec hargne

- Euuh... Je ne sais pas. Ça ne doit pas être ça.

Et Ron recommença. Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà avec Hermione ? Quel était le problème avec Hermione ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce que son estomac faisait rien qu'en pensant à aller la voir ? Oui, c'était sans doute son estomac le problème.

Il s'arrêta.

- Neville, tu sais pourquoi des fois, on a l'estomac qui tourne ?

Le garçon sortit de sa lecture pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Et bien, je suppose que c'est quand on a mangé un truc pas comestible...

Le regard de Ron se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il se grattait le nez.

- Non, autre chose. Je ne me sens pas malade.

Il reprit ses cent pas.

- Quand on est stressé... tenta à nouveau Neville

Ron s'arrêta net à nouveau, s'avançant vers le lit de Neville pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que le stress n'est qu'une partie du malaise.

Il fronçait les sourcils, semblant réellement perdu dans ses pensées, fouillant dans son esprit quelque chose qui expliquerait son propre comportement.

- Tu devrais demander à Hermione, elle sait toujours tout.

Ron rougit à cette phrase, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi et il se pressa nerveusement les tempes.

- Non, c'est elle le problème.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est quand j'entends son nom que mon estomac se tord.

La bouche de Neville fit un "ooooh" de compréhension et, quelque peu gêné, il murmura.

- Ron...

- Tu vas me dire que je suis amoureux d'elle, c'est ça ? Comme tous les autres...

Pris sur le fait, Neville ouvrit de grands yeux en niant.

- Non enfin... peut-être. C'est pas ça ?

- Tu le crois toi ?

Il se tourna vers son voisin et le vit hausser les épaules.

- C'est l'impression que ça donne. Et puis avec ta crise de jalousie tout à l'heure...

- Quelle crise de jalousie ?

- A propos de Malfoy.

Un éclair transperça l'esprit de Ronald, allumant toutes les lumières d'un coup dans sa tête et il baragouina un merci à Neville avant de se précipiter dehors, courant jusqu'à la chambre de la Préfète. Neville l'avait fait. Neville avait été différent de tous les autres. Neville l'avait dit.

Jalousie.

Il avait lâché tout doucement ce mot, provoquant un enfer sans le savoir. C'était donc ça. Ce sentiment idiot et bête, c'était toute se frustration qui l'avait agacé.

- Supercalifragilisticespialidocious, récita-t-il lentement avec un effort visible.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement un peu désagréable et les yeux de Ron tombèrent aussitôt sur Hermione, assise sur son lit, un bouquin plus gros qu'elle devant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa porte crisser, elle se releva en toute hâte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lorsqu'elle reconnut Ron, elle se figea et son visage se durcit, le regardant refermer la porte en étant prête à le remettre dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna-t-elle.

Ron ne fit pas attention à sa froideur, ni à son désintérêt total. Il prit une longue inspiration, avant de s'avancer vers elle et de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Hermione, commença-t-il courageusement. Je suis désolé.

Elle en oublia son air mécontent et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Hein ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour l'incident de ce matin. Je crois juste que j'étais... eh bien... jaloux.

Son visage devint plus rouge que ses cheveux alors que les yeux d'Hermione le sondaient.

- Mais jaloux de QUOI ? Ce n'est pas parce que je deviens amie avec lui que je vous renie toi et Harry et j'aurais voulu que tu sois assez mature pour le voir. Je suis contente que tu viennes t'excuser mais sincèrement, c'était très bête de ta part.

- Ça je le sais bien Hermione, ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis !

L'agacement et le ton blessé dans la voix du roux firent sursauter Hermione.

- Je n'y peux RIEN et tu sais parfaitement que j'ai arrêté de considérer Malfoy comme un fils de mangemort bon pour la potence.

- Et alors ça rimait à quoi ton cirque de ce matin ?

Ron poussa un soupir excédé en se prenant la tête dans les mains, levant les yeux au plafond.

- Je suis juste... bêtement et STUPIDEMENT jaloux ! Jaloux comme je le suis de n'importe quel garçon qui s'approche trop de toi, hétéro ou non. Tu comprends ça ? Vous avez l'air de partager des tas de petits secrets que j'ignore complètement, vous êtes sans arrêt en train de ricaner dans votre coin. Et ce n'est pas le fait que tu aies d'autres amis que Harry et moi qui m'énerve, ni le fait que ce soit précisément MALFOY... C'est le fait que tu sois proche d'un autre garçon que MOI.

Fulminant, il lui lança un regard mécontent avant de se détourner, prêt à partir, mais la main d'Hermione sur son bras le retint. Mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard, les joues en feu.

- Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu es amoureux de moi, Ron ?

Ron se figea avant de tourner très lentement ses yeux vers la Préfète qui semblait attendre une réponse claire. Il prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, rassemblant tout son petit courage de Gryffondor vaillant.

- Il semblerait que pour une fois Hermione, tu sois la dernière à l'avoir remarqué.

Il entendit un petit rire et rouvrit les paupières pour la voir lui sourire gentiment.

- Il semblerait oui, répondit-elle.

Il la vit lever lentement sa main et venir lui caresser la joue, visiblement gênée et il la prit dans ses bras, un peu brusquement. Elle resta un instant sans réagir avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

- Je t'aime aussi Ron, entendit-il murmurer dans son oreille.

Son sourire se fit soulagé et il manqua de la briser dans ses bras, la faisant de nouveau rire. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et redressa la tête avec mauvaise humeur. Il se paralysa, Hermione se retournant pour découvrir un Harry, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte, qui semblait s'être fait foudroyé. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du tableau de ses deux meilleurs amis... ensemble. Ensemble comme... ensemble. Pour de vrai.

Ron jeta très vite un coup d'œil à Hermione, la voyant aussi incertaine que lui.

- Ha... Harry ? demanda-t-il tout doucement, sans savoir que faire

- Alors, ça y est... murmura le brun

Le regard vide, il s'avança dans la pièce, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre sans y croire, les faisant tous deux rougir comme des petites tomates bien mûres.

- Et bien... C'est pas trop tôt. J'y croyais plus.

Un silence s'abattit comme une hache dans la pièce et Ron comme Hermione faillirent tomber au sol devant la bêtise de leur meilleur ami.

- Harry espèce de triple ahuri, aboya Ron en lui frappant l'épaule. Tu nous as fait peur!

- Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon d'un air innocent

- Tu avais l'air de quelqu'un qui a vu Snape, marmonna Hermione.

Le Survivant éclata de rire avant de leur ébouriffer les cheveux, les yeux brillants.

- Mais non voyons, je suis très content pour vous. Je commençais à désespérer pour être honnête, j'avais fini par me persuader que j'aurais Draco avant que vous n'ouvriez les yeux...

- On aurait eu le temps d'attraper tous des cheveux blancs ouais, ricana Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard désapprobateur alors que la mine d'Harry s'obscurcissait.

- Mais alors tu t'es décidé à vouloir le... séduire ? demanda Hermione.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de relever bravement le museau.

- Oui. Draco Malfoy sera à moi ou ne sera pas.

- C'est radical comme solution, grogna Ron. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il va te tomber dans les bras ?

- Ecoute mon petit, après avoir terrassé un Lord Noir, Harry Potter ici présent a décidé que ce ne serait pas un Malfoy qui lui ferait peur.

Ron hésita entre rire, se moquer ou pleurer, et décida de simplement soupirer.

- Je pourrais presque le plaindre.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà. Fin du chapitre. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends tout commentaire :)_

_Maintenant j'aimerais que tout le monde prenne le temps de lire ceci (je sais bien que les trois quarts des lecteurs ne lisent ni les blablas de début ni de fin des auteurs mais bon...) puisque sinon les gens vont me demander encore quand arrivera la suite. Donc je vous préviens que je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre. Je suis **très sincèrement navrée**, mais je vais aller travailler un mois chez ma mère, perdue en pleine campagne, sans vraiment d'internet et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais écrire le chapitre._

_Ca m'embête vraiment de vous imposer ça mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement. Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire trop attendre nous plus mais je ne peux rien promettre. (Enfin qu'on se le dise, ce n'est pas comme si j'abandonnais la fic non plus... le prochain chapitre sera juste plus long à venir!)_

_J'ai donc essayé de ne pas vous laisser dans un suspens trop tendu (pour ceux qui pense que si, croyez-moi j'aurais pu faire bien pire niek niek)._

_Voilà, encore désolée. Bonne vacances à vous._

_Schmarti'z_


	6. Les oignons et un devoir de potions

**Fais de moi un Serpentard**

Auteur : Schmarties

Genre : Comedy/Romance

Couple : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (What a surprise!)

Disclaimer : Madame Rowling est toujours l'auteur et possesseur de Harry Potter, tout ça blabla... Et j'ai pas d'argent sur ça et c'est bien triste que Draco soit pas à moi mais je doute fortement qu'elle me les offre un jour. C'est bon ? I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Avertissement : Fic avec une histoire homosexuelle de jolis garçons. Z'êtes préviendus. Par rapport aux livres... euuuh... C'est durant la septième année inexistante des gens à Poudlard... Je ne prends plus trop en compte après le 5ème livre mais je peux être amenée à picorer quelques détails dedans. Oilà.

Résumé : Harry est amoureux et ne sait comment faire pour atteindre ledit mâle. Dans un moment de lumière il met au point un plan machiavélique... le plus risqué de l'histoire de l'humanité, et sans doute le plus crétin aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il quand le parfait Draco Malfoy a exactement la même idée ?

Note du début de chapitre : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ohlala, j'ai honte quand je vois le retard accumulé... Je suis pronfondément et très sincèrement désolée pour ce temps d'attente infinissable. Toutes mes excuses. J'ai vraiment eu du mal entre le travail d'août et la rentrée de septembre. Soit voilà le sixième chapitre tout frais sortit de chez la bêta. J'espère grandement qu'il vous plaira :) On se retrouve à la fin...

* * *

_Les petits oignons et un devoir de Potions_

Draco aux petits oignons

Très Difficile

Préparation : 30 min

Cuisson : de 15 min à 3 h suivant votre statut social et le sujet consommé

Ingrédients (pour 2 personnes) :

1 Draco Malfoy d'humeur bonne à passable

300 g de menaces

175 g de discours rhétorique

2 grands verres de flatterie

2 L de sadisme

1 L de manipulation

3 oignons

Le Bon Conseil : Evitez de le prendre au pied du lit ou à la sortie d'un cours de Métamorphoses.

1. Trouvez le Draco et versez dessus un grand verre de flatterie. Parsemez de discours rhétorique et plongez le tout dans un peu de manipulation. Amenez-le par la suite dans une pièce à l'écart et n'oubliez pas de fermer la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège surpuissant.

2. Faites asseoir le Draco et ligotez-le rapidement.

3. Pelez les oignons sans répondre à la moindre question du Draco. Puis mettez les oignons de côté, le Draco les suivra du regard et commencera à transpirer.

4. Faites fondre le Draco dans une poêle et arroser le méthodiquement en vidant le deuxième grand verre de flatterie.

5. Laissez reposer 5 minutes, puis versez le restant de discours rhétorique.

6. Lorsque le Draco commence à soupirer et à comprendre ce qu'il fait ici, mélangez habilement les menaces et la manipulation. Fouettez bien pour éviter les grumeaux et enduisez en le Draco.

7. Posez les questions les plus douces.

8. Si cela fonctionne, augmentez petit à petit la température et arrivez aux questions importantes.

Si cela échoue, ramenez les oignons et sortez le couteau. Reposez les questions et laissez cuire.

Si cela ne suffit pas, émincez finement le premier oignon sous son nez. Le Draco jurera, hurlera, vous maudira. Attendez la fin du deuxième oignon pour reposer les questions simples. Laissez cuire et garder le troisième oignon en cas de tentative de rébellion lors de la cuisson.

Si cela ne marche toujours pas, fuyez.

.

Théodore Nott replia soigneusement le morceau de parchemin, le lissant avec lenteur, ses doigts pianotant avec une certaine nervosité dessus. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, essayant de masquer son léger stress, puis lança un bref regard vers le sorcier à sa droite. Son ami lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, ricana à mi-voix le garçon.

Théo lui jeta un regard féroce avant de relever le nez et de s'engager dans les couloirs froids des cachots de l'école.

- Hey, attends-moi! le héla Blaise en lui courant après

- Ce n'est pas comme toutes les autres fois où on l'a cuisiné pour lui demander où il rangeait sa réserve de chocolat. Aujourd'hui, c'est sérieux.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Blaise. Il retira son parchemin des mains de Théo et le rangea en lieu sûr dans son uniforme, protégé contre son torse. Au regard anxieux de son ami, il haussa les épaules.

- S'il tombait là-dessus, dit-il en se tapotant la poche, alors oui, nous aurions déjà la baguette dans la tombe... Mais sinon, je ne vois pas le problème. Nous allons juste passer un peu de temps avec notre meilleur ami et lui poser des questions sur ses derniers agissements qui nous laissent quelque peu... perplexes.

- Des intentions tout à fait admirables.

Ils eurent tôt fait de quitter les cachots et se dirigèrent d'un même pas nonchalant vers la bibliothèque, saluant les quelques élèves autour d'eux. Blaise sifflotait gaiement comme s'il partait en forêt cueillir quelques fraises alors qu'à ses côtés, Théodore semblait en proie à des réflexions tout à fait existentielles, une aura sombre se profilant derrière lui.

Ils passèrent les grandes portes de la salle d'étude et s'engagèrent vers le fond, espérant trouver Draco à sa place habituelle, plongé dans le devoir de Potions qu'ils avaient à rendre pour la fin de semaine. Les murmures qui s'élevaient pourtant de cet endroit réservé au Prince des Serpentards les figèrent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissance nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger, assise en face de leur meilleur ami, qui s'acharnait à lui faire entendre raison sur un sujet quelconque.

- Vas-tu m'écouter une seule fois jusqu'à la fin Draco Malfoy ?

- Il y a des limites à tout Granger, je refuse.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es en train de refuser.

- Je...

Blaise le coupa en poussant un profond soupir, faisant sursauter Théo d'une façon assez peu charismatique.

- Théo, nom d'un hibou, regarde donc qui voilà par le plus grand des hasards.

Draco se redressa immédiatement avant de tourner la tête vers eux d'un air exaspéré.

- Ah ça ! Tiens, si je m'y attendais, continua de s'exclamer le noir en s'approchant avec un grand sourire.

- Arrête ta tarte, qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaise ?

Blaise lui fit les yeux doux avant de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir, faisant signe à Théo de le rejoindre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione pour lui faire un baisemain digne de ce nom.

- Bonjour Granger.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, surprise, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ne serait-ce qu'une exclamation, Draco s'adressa directement à Théo. Ses yeux plissés sondaient le brun du regard.

- Vous préparez un mauvais coup.

Théo leva un sourcil avant de s'accouder à la table en lui jetant un sourire vaguement narquois.

- Voilà donc à quelle estime notre meilleur ami nous porte, mon bon Blaise. On vient gentimment le voir et lui, la première chose qu'il nous lâche, ce sont des accusations malsaines et viles. Je suis... déçu, déçu, déçu.

- Tu veux un mouchoir, mauvais comédien ?

Hermione lui lança alors un petit regard noir en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

- Tu vas un peu loin Draco. Laisse-les donc tranquille, ils n'ont rien fait de mal.

Blaise prit son menton dans ses deux mains en lui adressant un sourire immense et diabolique.

- Oui Draco, écoute Hermione, tu vas un peu loin. Laisse-nous donc tranquille, nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

Théo ricana et Hermione commença à regretter ses paroles, se demandant si ces deux fous se moquaient d'elle ou si c'était leur façon d'être, réputée très "spéciale".

Draco grinça des dents avant de pointer Blaise du doigt.

- Je vous connais. Quand tu joues à l'abruti fini et que lui, fit-il en pointant à présent Théo, est sérieux comme Merlin avec son aura maléfique autour de lui, c'est qu'inéluctablement, quelqu'un va souffrir. Je refuse que ce soit encore sur moi que ça tombe.

- Sornettes, balaya Blaise avec un large mouvement de la main.

Et Draco soupira.

- Draco ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond jeta un regard en coin vers Théodore qui lui souriait.

- Je suis intimement convaincu que nous avons en ce moment même plus besoin de toi que Granger.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un mince sourire.

- Pas d'offenses hein.

Elle hocha faiblement de la tête, incertaine quand à la réaction appropriée.

- Ce qui nous amène à ma toute première question : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Figure-toi que... commença Blaise

- Sois bref, marmonna Draco en se massant le front.

Théo se releva en rangeant sa chaise avant de saluer Hermione.

- Je te l'ai dis : nous avons besoin de toi. Allez à la prochaine Granger.

Draco redressa la tête en entendant Blaise racler également sa chaise.

- Et pour quoi faire ? grogna le blond

Blaise mima de se coudre la bouche.

- Tu m'as dit d'être bref. Bouge-toi.

Avec une mauvaise volonté absolument évidente, Draco prit congé de son amie en promettant un rendez-vous prochain, puis il suivit les deux Serpentards dans un dédale de couloirs. Il utilisa correctement tout le temps de cette marche pour les sermonner aussi bien que faire se peut sur leur conduite, indigne de la maison Serpentard, puérile, égoïste, égocentrique, à la hauteur de stupides Gryffondors -il se prit ici deux regards mesquins et abandonna cette partie du sujet-, agaçante et profondément irrespectueuse.

Bien évidemment, son discours fut plus écouté par les murs qu'ils voyaient défiler à côté d'eux que par les deux individus qui ouvraient la marche.

Blaise se stoppa assez abruptement face à lui et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Draco ne put éviter le choc. Il se cogna inévitablement contre le dos musclé qui lui faisait face, son exclamation s'étouffant dans les tissus de l'uniforme de son ami.

- Imbécile ! maugréa-t-il en reculant

- Désolé, lâcha Blaise avec une compassion complètement inexistante. On est arrivé.

Draco regarda la porte inconnue avec un scepticisme certain.

- Je ne supporte pas quand vous m'emmenez dans vos combines sans que je ne sache exactement ce que vous attendez de moi.

- Pourtant on ne t'a jamais fait de mal... chantonna Théo

Il lui ouvrit la porte. Le pied de Draco n'avait pas encore touché le sol lorsqu'il prit conscience du piège qui se refermait sur lui. Le piège où il était tombé tant et tant de fois.

Son exclamation mourrut contre la main de Blaise qui le baillonnait alors qu'il entendait Théo claquer la porte puis jeter de multiples sorts. Avant que son esprit n'ai pu formuler des idées de satanés amis, horribles Serpentards et maudits moldus, il était ligoté sur une chaise en face de ses deux prétendus amis qui le fixait avec un air de ravissement total.

- On a réussi, s'extasia Blaise.

Théo croisa ses mains sur la table avant de poser son menton dessus, détaillant le blond du regard.

- Vas-y, Blaise.

Le noir acquiesça et sortit trois beaux et gros oignons du sac pendu à la table, avant de faire apparaître un couteau. Il entreprit ensuite de les pelez, sous le regard horrifié et haineux de leur camarade.

- Je vous maudis. Merlin comme je vous déteste, sifflait Draco à voix basse sans quitter les oignons des yeux.

Théo haussa les épaules sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage.

- Arrête de pelez ces... commença-t-il

Blaise se figea avant de le regarder, les yeux brillants.

- Oui ?

Draco grimaçait, la gorge sèche, et il ferma les yeux d'un air piteux.

- C'est bon, cracha-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

La bouche de Théo s'étira en un grand sourire machiavélique alors que le visage de Blaise se défaisait lentement.

- Tu abdiques déjà ?

Draco le pulvérisa d'un regard en coin glacial, avant de remarquer la petite mine du noir à côté.

- Ooh mais... alors on saute les étapes 4, 5 et 6 ?

- Pardon ? hoqueta Draco

- C'était les plus drôles, grogna Blaise en détournant la tête d'un air boudeur.

Théodore lui frictionna l'épaule.

- Désolé. Je crois qu'à trop utiliser cette technique, il préfère en venir droit au but et éviter les scènes de tortures psychologiques.

- On ne l'a pas utilisé tant que ça, contra le noir. Juste deux ou trois fois.

Draco serra les poings, fulminant, avant d'aboyer.

- Deux ou trois fois ? C'est exactement la SEPTIEME fois que vous m'attacher comme un vulgaire rôti pour me menacer, me torturer et m'obliger à dire ce que je veux garder pour moi. Traîtres d'amis. Je vous RENIES. Je commence à en avoir marre de vous et de vos... vos sales coups.

Il tourna la tête en levant le nez alors que Blaise se tournait vers Théo, les sourcils froncés.

- Sept ?

- Et bieeen... La première fois c'était à nos 12 ans...

- Oui oui, la réserve de chocolats.

Théodore se gratta le menton quelques instants en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

- La deuxième c'était pour qu'il nous présente Marry. La troisième...

- Les résultats d'un devoir de potions. Je crois qu'il nous boudait pour je-ne-sais-quoi à ce moment...

Le brun acquiesça vivement avant de poursuivre.

- La quatrième... Oooh oui, on trouvait qu'il regardait toujours beaucoup trop vers Potter et sa bande.

- Et les deux abrutis que vous êtes avez pensé que j'étais fou de Granger !

Blaise éclata de rire dans sa barbe pendant que Théo se léchait les lèvres, détaillant le blond du regard.

- Si nous avions su...

Draco rougit et redétourna la tête, se refusant à nouveau à parler.

- Ooh on l'a poussé à bout ce jour-là, murmura Blaise. On était tellement persuadés qu'il devait dire oui qu'on a faillit lui faire bouffer les oignons.

Le visage de Draco perdit quelques couleurs à ce souvenir.

- La cinquième fois, c'était pour qu'il nous vire enfin Crabbe et Goyle des pattes, continua calmement Théo.

- Ces boulets, maugréa Blaise.

- La sizième... Ah zut, c'était quoi la dernière fois ?

Le blond grimaça en fermant les yeux, visiblement encore écoeuré.

- On était persuadés qu'il avait un fétichisme sexuel caché, chantonna Blaise.

- Ah oui, s'exclama Théo avec un sourire lumineux.

Draco soupira en baissant les épaules.

- Et c'est moi le sadique, soupira-t-il. Bien alors... qu'on en finisse, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir cette fois? Je ne veux toujours pas me faire Granger, je suis simplement ami avec elle.

La question ramena Blaise et Théo dans le présent et ils reprirent leurs airs de tortionnaires diaboliques.

- Depuis quand es-tu amoureux d'Harry Potter ?

Draco redressa la tête, parfaitement calme et maître de lui-même.

- Je ne suis...

Il déglutit en voyant les oignons se rapprocher dangereusement, poussés par Blaise.

- Merde, jura-t-il doucement.

Blaise attendit quelques instants, lorsqu'au bout de deux minutes, rien ne vint, les oignons se rapprochèrent.

- Depuis la troisième année je crois, DEGAGE MOI CES OIGNONS DE LA!

Les oignons tombèrent de la table et roulèrent au sol jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. Ce n'est que là que Draco osa relever les yeux pour croiser les visages blèmes d'étonnement de ses deux prétendus amis. Il ne put empêcher son estomac de se tordre et baissa le menton, vaincu par ces oignons de malheur.

- Je l'ai compris il y a environ un an d'accord ? C'est arrivé... comme ça et je me suis rendu compte que c'était simplement là depuis très longtemps, depuis au moins la troisième année. Et je n'y peux rien. Maintenant, détachez-moi.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Blaise se leva et alla ramassez les oignons pour les ramenez sous la grimace du blond. Théo, lui, se passait une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Dire que... ça fait aussi longtemps, chuchota-t-il, et qu'on en a jamais rien sut.

- Je t'ai dit que je l'avais compris depuis à peine un an d'accord ? grogna Draco avec une mauvaise humeur teintée de lassitude

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est inexplicable. Je suis descendu prendre le petit déjeuner un matin, je l'ai vu, et... voilà il s'est passé un truc dans l'univers, un alignement des planètes, un anniversaire d'un grand évènement de Merlin ou de Salazar, je ne sais pas, mais je... l'ai trouvé beau...

Blaise ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes pour revenir à son état normal, sans vraiment faire attention au malaise pour une fois clairement visible sur le visage habituellement impassible de Draco.

- Pas ça, andouille. Pourquoi lui ?

- Ah. ... Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Draco d'une voix qu'il espérait sèche et claquante

La misérable réplique fit revenir à lui le Théo habituel qui lui décocha un regard blasé.

- Merveilleux, cingla-t-il. Quels beaux sentiments.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

- On est tes amis... on doit savoir ce genre de trucs, soupira Blaise comme s'il énonçait une vérité générale compréhensible pour un gosse de deux ans.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire sarcastique et il désigna du menton ses liens, puis les oignons.

- En effet, ça se voit. Suis-je bête, comment ai-je pu manquer cette information essentielle ?

- Pas la peine d'être désagréable, maugréa Théo. On voulait juste savoir pourquoi tu as choisis... Potter. C'est légitime je pense.

Draco s'accorda quelques minutes et tenta sans grand succès de conserver un visage d'un calme olympien. Mais sa respiration s'emballait un peu, il sentait que ses paupières voulaient se fermer toute seule, de honte peut-être. Et puis, il y avait ce bourdonnement dans son estomac qui le rongeait et lui donnait envie d'exploser en crachant du feu pour carboniser ses deux... amis.

Il savait, oui, que c'était en quelque sorte légitime. Ils étaient tous amis et jamais ils n'avaient réussis à franchir le pas des confidences sentimentales. Pourtant, il aurait aimé connaître ce genre de chose sur Théo et sur Blaise.

D'un autre côté, tout son être se rebellait, parce qu'il aurait voulu garder cela pour lui. Au chaud, caché au fond de son coeur tout minuscule. Il aurait voulu que personne ne le sache jamais.

Il fronça les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte, comprenant quelque chose d'étrange, et cela le fit ricaner bêtement. Il voulait garder son bonheur pour lui, parce qu'aimer ce bon à rien de triple imbécile de Gryffondor à la cervelle de moineau... le rendait inexplicablement heureux.

- Je vous l'aurais dit, commença-t-il faiblement, même si vous me l'aviez demandé simplement, sans tout ce bazar.

Mais aucun des deux ne sembla s'émouvoir de cette belle parole et les visages de Théo et de Blaise ne changèrent pas d'un pouce, sondant toujours le blond comme s'ils voulaient le transpercer d'un regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'explique ? Quoique je dise, vous allez hurler que je deviens trop sensible, et mièvre et n'importe lequel de ces adjectifs inadmissibles pour un Malfoy.

- C'est vrai, admit Théo d'un air sombre. Néanmoins, je voudrais comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tout aurait été plus simple si je l'avais ignoré purement et simplement dès la première année.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux en se penchant par-dessus la table, l'air ébahi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Draco plissa les yeux en se penchant de sorte que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

- Parce que, espèce ahuri, si tu ne m'avais pas rabaché que l'honneur des Malfoy était en jeu, que c'était incroyable cette affaire, que ce sale type n'avait pas à me rejeter comme ça... Je ne l'aurais jamais détesté, je l'aurais ignoré. Et quand on ignore les gens, on ne s'occupe pas d'eux.

- Et... ?

- Par TA faute, je l'ai détesté et quand on déteste les gens on n'est pas indifférent à leur sort donc, on éprouve des choses pour eux. Or, Père m'a toujours dit que lorsqu'on éprouve des choses pour les gens, ça... dégenère inéluctablement.

Blaise haussa les sourcils avant de renifler.

- Tss ça va être ma faute maintenant si tu es stupide. En plus dans mes souvenirs, je n'ai eu qu'à dire quelque chose du genre : "C'est incroyable cette affaire, t'as vu comme il t'a jeté ce sale type ! Crétin..." etc, j'ai dit quelques insultes de plus et tu l'as pris au quart de tour pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

Dans un grand moment de maturité, Draco prit la décision de ne pas répondre à l'affront.

- Bref, souffla finalement Théo en se massant les tempes. En résumé, tu es amoureux de Potter, c'est de notre faute et personne n'y peut rien. Sans oublier que tu n'es pas prêt à admettre exactement pourquoi. Maintenant, pourrais-tu nous dire exactement pourquoi tu es ami avec Granger ?

Et alors que sa voix sonnait indifférente et aussi calme que possible, un vide se créait en Théodore. Il avait comme l'impression que ses certitudes s'effondrait. Il ne connaissait pas Draco Malfoy.

-

Lorsque Draco Malfoy réussit après maints et maints efforts à se détacher de sa chaise où ses deux amis l'avaient abandonné, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Le jeune homme était dans une rage presque palpable et des envies de meurtre résonnaient sans fin dans sa tête, mais il s'était décidé à éviter autant que possible Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, pour des raisons pratiques.

S'il les voyait, il les tuerait. S'il les tuait, il serait sans doute renvoyé de l'école pour aller croupir dans une cellule d'Azkaban et plus jamais il ne reverrait Harry Potter. Par conséquent, il errait seul dans les couloirs, espèrant vaguement que l'air frais et la marche lui ferait oublier son irrésistible envie de vengeance.

C'est ainsi qu'au détour d'une galerie, il tomba sur un tableau intéressant. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il s'accouda à un mur pour observer la scène.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. Au nom de tout ce qui t'est cher en ce monde...

Harry Potter, les mains jointes sous son menton, se laissa tomber à genoux devant son amie qui poussait de profonds soupirs, tenant ses livres contre elle. Harry s'approcha doucement, attrapant la robe de la jeune fille avant de lui lancer un regard larmoyant.

- Pitié...

- Harry, lâche ma robe.

- Pi-ti-é Hermione !

Dans un petit grognement, Hermione se dégaga avec un regard contrit.

- Allez, relève toi.

- S'il te plaît... murmura-t-il en tendant la main comme un miséreux. Sans toi, je meurs.

Hermione s'accroupit devant son ami, les sourcils froncés et Draco reconnut aussitôt l'ennui et l'énervement qui commençait à se peindre sur ses traits. Elle affichait très souvent cet air désespéré et à bout de nerfs durant leurs leçons...

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Harry.

- Mais tu l'as fait pour Ron !

Il poussa un cri en se redressant, prenant maintenant une pose outrée. C'est en voyant Hermione rosir un peu qu'une question frappa soudainement Draco. Qu'est-ce que Harry attendait de Hermione exactement ?

- C'est euh... différent.

Un sourire diabolique naquit sur les lèvres du Survivant en entendant la voix trop aigue de son amie.

- NON! Alors voilà depuis que vous sortez ensemble, je me sens seul, délaissé...

Une main sur la bouche, il réprima un sanglot inexistant.

- Maintenant... tu me pousses carrément à l'écart... Très bien. Je... J'ai compris. Je n'ai plus ma... place parmis vous.

- Harry...

- Non. C'est bon, tais-toi. Je comprends. A présent... Il y aura Hermione et Ron, ensemble et heureux et... Harry Potter. Seul. Abandonné de ses deux seuls amis. Ce n'est pas grave.

Un nouveau sanglot et Hermione se précipita vers lui au moment même où Draco s'avançait, avec un air passablement mécontent.

- Mais non, ooh! excuse-moi Harry je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mis de côté.

Harry essuya une petite larme en faisant signe à la jeune fille de ne pas s'approcher de sa faible carcasse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'exclama Draco en les regardant tour à tour

Sursautant comme une fillette, Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux aussi secs qu'un désert.

- Malfoy ? s'étranglèrent les deux Gryffondor d'une même voix

Sans savoir à qui s'adresser, Draco les détaillait du regard, dépassé, attendant que l'un d'eux s'explique.

- C'est rien, marmonna Harry en se recoiffant un peu.

- Tu ne pleures pas! siffla Hermione en s'approchant, les yeux plissés. Fourbe ! Tu as essayé de... de m'attendrir !

Harry eut un léger rire crispé et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

- Héhé... ... tu me le passes alors ?

- Certainement pas !

- Oh allez Hermione...

Draco rappela sa présence d'un petit râclement de gorge et Hermione redressa le nez.

- Ce n'est effectivement RIEN Draco. Est-ce que tu aurais plutôt du temps là maintenant ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pour continuer où on en était.

Le regard de Draco s'illumina sous le regard suspicieux du brun à lunettes qui les regardait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama Hermione, visiblement toujours mécontente du tour du garçon, qui aurait sans doute marché sans l'intervention de Draco

Harry se renforgna donc pendant qu'Hermione attrapait le blond et commençait à l'entraîner plus loin. Mais le Serpentard finit par tourner la tête vers l'arrière et lui lança un regard qui fit tourner la tête du Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

Tout à coup timide, Harry se tordit les doigts, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant toute seule.

- Eeeet bien...

- Copier mon devoir de Potions, soupira Hermione, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, j'aimerais bien qu'il essaie de réfléchir tout seul et qu'il le fasse comme un grand sans mon aide.

Draco ouvrit des yeux surpris et les détailla tout les deux du regard sous les rougeurs de Harry.

- Mais, commença-t-il, tu l'as donné à Weasley. Tu nous fais du favoritisme Hermione ?

Un léger sourire se profila sur son visage alors qu'Harry affichait un petit air ravis et que la jeune fille pâlissait.

- Euh...

Draco la fit taire d'un petit signe de la main et attrapa son propre sac de cours. Il fouilla un instant dedans sans que les deux Gryffondors n'osent songer à ce qu'il était peut-être en train de faire. Il finit par sortir trois rouleaux de parchemins qu'il tendit ensuite à Harry.

- Tiens, rends-les moi demain matin.

Sans y croire, Harry se saisit des objets tendus, regardant le blond comme s'il se trouvait en présence de Dieu en personne... ce qui, techniquement, n'était pas si loin de sa réalité que ça.

- Merci.

Après un dernier signe de tête, Draco rejoignit Hermione et la traîna pour partir vers la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? hoqueta Hermione une fois qu'ils furent bien éloignés

- En fait, lâcha Draco d'un air songeur, j'ai essayé d'agir comme un Gryffondor.

Hermione plissa les yeux en bougonnant.

- Tu essaies d'insinuer que je suis une mauvaise Gryffondor, espèce de Serpentard ?!

- Mais non voyons. Simplement toi, tu n'es pas... amoureuse de lui. ... Je déteste dire ça.

La jeune fille grogna encore un peu, pour la forme, et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles et Draco se fit une joie de raconter toute son horrible après-midi et sa prise d'otage à Hermione qui l'écouta sans broncher.

- Franchement, c'est ça des amis ? Je crois qu'ils voulaient simplement que je leur dise : Merlin les gars, je suis siiii amoureux de Harry que j'en deviens dingue, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je ne bois plus, je ne vis plus, je suis une larve, achevez-moi... Ils aiment se payer ma tête.

Il s'arrêta en remarquant que la brunette en face de lui arborait un sourire amusé qui le narguait d'une façon détestable.

- Ça te fait rire Granger ?

- Désolée. Disons que c'est étrange de te connaître et de se rendre compte que le Grand, le Féroce, l'Implacable, le Froid Draco Malfoy est juste un type comme les autres avec des amis dégénérés.

- Ouais... Dégénérés.

Il grommela, ses doigts pianotant vivement sur la vitre à ses côtés. Hermione frappa brutalement sur sa table, le faisant pousser un petit cri, une main sur le torse.

- Draco ! Je viens de penser à un truc.

- Cool, grogna-t-il en essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

- Un Gryffondor doit avoir des amis...

La mâchoire de Draco s'ouvrit sous l'outrage et il n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de la brune pour lui aboyer dessus.

- J'ai des amis non mais dis-donc ! Théo et Blaise sont d'EXCELLENTS amis, les meilleurs du monde ! Je ne te permet pas de dire du mal d'eux !

Au moment où il la vit lever les yeux au ciel, il se figea et fronça les sourcils sans arriver à admettre qu'il venait de défendre spontanément les deux sales types qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer de chaque minute. Au final, il les aimait bien... ou pas ?

- Draco Malfoy... commença Hermione.

Et quand elle commençait par Draco Malfoy, ça annonçait un malheur.

- De un, je n'ai pas dit du mal de tes précieux amis Serpentards. De deux, si une seule fois, tu me laissais finir mes phrases, on éviterait les quiproquos infinissables. Je ne doute absolument pas de l'amitié merveilleuse de Nott et Zabini... Mais un Gryffondor a des amis Gryffondors et tu seras difficilement Gryffondor au milieu des Serpentards. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- En gros, souffla Draco en se tapotant le menton. Tu me conseilles de faire ami-ami avec ta belette, ce ramassis de crétinerie de Finnigan et tous ces autres incapables qui pullullent dans votre Tour ?

- Nh, ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

Draco se laissa tomber du rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans le dos, avec un immense sourire brillant sur son visage.

- Tout juste. Toi comme amie, ça ne suffit pas ?

- C'est suspect.

Draco grimaça et se laissa tomber assis sur le bureau de la jeune fille.

- Que c'est dur d'être courageux, hardis et fort.

- Ou alors... Tu pourrais être directement ami avec Harry.

Il y eut un petit silence. Draco se retourna et observa longuement le visage sérieux de sa vis-à-vis. Puis, il éclata de rire.

- Je suis sérieuse, soupira-t-elle.

Le rire glacial du Serpentard s'arrêta aussitôt et il approcha son visage du sien, les yeux plissés de colère.

- Ma chère Hermione, dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que j'ai fait "ça", je me suis proprement fait remballer. Mon ego, cette petite bestiole fragile, refuse donc, car je supporterai très mal autre chose qu'un oui.

- En même temps, comment veux-tu sortir avec lui sans commencer par son amitié ?

Le blond resta sans voix quelques instants avant de se relever et d'entamer les cents pas.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne dira pas non.

Le regard sanguinaire que lui accorda le Serpentard la fit déglutir difficilement

- Tu lui as prêté ton devoir de Potions après tout...

- Oh oui, il a une dette monstrueuse avec moi après ça, lâcha sarcastiquement Draco.

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte que ce que tu as fais pour lui. On parle de Harry Potter et de Potions.

Draco arrêta aussitôt ses cent pas et dévisagea la Gryffondor, réfléchissant gravement.

- C'est vrai.

- Bien, et pour en revenir à ce que nous disions ce matin même. Je ne t'empêche ni de parler, ni de critiquer, ni d'exposer aux yeux du monde ton humour noir et décapant et ton recul à toute épreuve... Je te demande simplement d'arrêter de parler à tout le monde comme si tu étais le Roi et que nous n'étions que des larves sans importance et polluantes.

Les fines lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire provocateur qui la fit soupirer.

- Harry ne supporte pas ça.

Le sourire se fâna quelque peu.

-

Avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Harry reposa sa plume sur sa table de chevet, avant de replier son parchemin et de le glisser dans son sac de cours. Il attrapa délicatement les trois rouleaux donnés plus tôt dans l'après-midi par Draco Malfoy en personne et les roula avant de les caresser avec une adoration étrange. Puis, il tourna son visage radieux vers Dragon, assis paisiblement à côté de lui, sur l'oreiller.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il m'a prêté ses propres notes du cours...

Du fond de son esprit cotonneux, Harry crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire déformer le visage rond de son ourson immobile.

Alors que son regard retombait sur les précieuses feuilles, sa bonne humeur sembla disparaître instantanément, le laissant confus, les sourcils froncés. Perdu, il se tourna vers sa peluche en pinçant les lèvres.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne me suis pas vraiment conduit comme un Serpentard devant lui, hein ?

Il resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il attendait que Dragon lui réponde. Puis, il hocha de la tête dans le vide.

- Héhé, ça me fait une excellente raison d'aller le voir ça...

Il se releva avec empressement, enfonçant les parchemins de Draco dans son sac de cours avant d'attraper Dragon par la patte pour se lancer vers la sortie du dortoir.

- Allons donc rendre ses notes à Draco, murmura-t-il avec un ton de conspirateur, et en profiter pour jouer au parfait petit Serpentard.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, passa la tête à l'extérieur, tourna un oeil vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Il se retrouva confronté à deux orbes bleues qui le regardaient avec étonnement. Sursautant, Harry se redressa avec un petit cri, passant Dragon derrière son dos.

- A quoi tu joues Harry ?

- A rien, je sors.

Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas vers l'extérieur qu'il se fit rattraper par le col et jeter sans douceur sur son matelas par nul autre que Ron.

- Et que fait Sir Dragon Potter dans le creux de tes bras ?

- Il vient avec moi, pardis.

La Terre s'arrêta de tourner quelques minutes, suspendant le temps dans le dortoir, avec une expression de visage qui n'avantageait pas particulièrement Ron Weasley. Les yeux étrangement écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante, il dévisageait son meilleur ami de toujours qui, lui, l'observait avec ce qui semblait être le plus grand sérieux du monde.

- Je crains d'avoir mal entendu, s'étouffa Ron. Tu veux amener Dragon DEHORS ? A la vue de TOUS ?

- Et bien, commença Harry avec un sourire diabolique. Draco est en ce moment même sur le terrain de Quidditch et je ne veux pas manquer ça... Surtout que je dois lui rendre un truc donc c'est la bonne occa-...

- Je ne te parle pas de Draco Malfoy, le coupa Ron avec lassitude. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu amènes Dragon dehors... Et pour l'amour de la Sainteté, cesse de tout ramener à ta tête blonde.

Harry se renforgna un peu en acquiesçant.

- J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi Ron, c'est vraiment gentil de vouloir sauver ma dignité d'homme.

- Mais... ?

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps d'observer la perplexité du visage de son ami. Ron, lui, semblait se persuader minute après minute que le Survivant avait définitivement pété un chaudron. Dieu ait son âme.

- Tu es assez grand pour décider de toi-même peut-être ? tenta Ron

- Parfaitement!

- Je ne crois pas. Quelqu'un avec un minimum de bon sens n'emmènerait **pas** Dragon dehors, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Donc... Tu comptes m'en empêcher et me faire la morale ? Ne me dis pas qu'on va se disputer pour que je ne prenne pas ma peluche avec moi...

Harry s'était à présent levé et il dévisageait Ron, une grimace d'incompréhension totale peinte sur le visage. Le rouquin sentant venir l'orage, s'empressa de faire rasseoir le brun en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

- Tout ce que je voudrais comprendre c'est pourquoi. Je sais bien que tu nous avais prévenu de ta bizarrerie et que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de t'énerver avec ça, mais je crois...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? le coupa Harry. Je te rappelle qu'à la base je voulais partir donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher un tout petit peu, j'en serais sincèrement heureux.

Ron pinça les lèvres et abdiqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Harry ? Ça fait bientôt un mois que tu agis bizarrement. Tu passes presque tout ton temps avec Nott et... l'autre et plus rien avec moi, tu ne dis même plus bonjour aux gars du dortoir, tu ne ris plus avec nous, et tu t'habilles même correctement. Et maintenant voilà que tu veux amener ton ours en peluche hors du dortoir !

Harry Potter, dont la patience légendairement inexistante arrivait à sa fin, soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, Ron, Ron, marmonna-t-il avec lassitude. Avec toutes ces preuves accablantes de la maladie terrible qui me ronge, ais-je l'air... malheureux ?

Ron hocha douloureusement de la tête avant de détourner le regard.

- Non.

- Alors, où est le problème ?

Le roux leva ses mains à hauteur de sa tête en reculant.

- Tu vois, j'essayais juste d'être ton meilleur ami comme avant, je voulais juste t'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie en emmenant Dragon dehors et en te mettant une honte terrible sur la tête... Tu m'avais demandé de le faire un jour où tu écoutais encore mes conseils d'ami... Mais je suppose que je n'ai plus à honorer cette promesse si ce n'est plus le cas, hein ? Tu es heureux, sans moi.

Harry retint difficilement un baîllement.

- Tu as finis de me sortir les grands mots ?

Un petit silence tomba et Ron redressa des yeux ronds comme des billes vers son prétendu ami. Puis il grimaca, une main sur la nuque.

- Ça ne marche pas ?

- Non, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Donc tu vas vraiment l'amener dehors ?

- Oui. Je peux y aller ?

Ron ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules, laissant Harry se relever, attraper Dragon, et lui passer devant. Harry s'arrêta néanmoins derrière lui et lui déposa solennelement une main sur l'épaule avant de prendre une voix plus grave.

- Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. C'est une mauvaise période à passer.

Le sourire du brun revint au galop et il se détourna, ouvrant la porte à la volée avant de disparaître. Il courrut sans s'arrêter, fidèle à son habitude. Les couloirs se succédaient devant ses yeux alors que ses pas le conduisait presque automatiquement vers la sortie, le long d'un chemin maintes et maintes fois parcouru.

Lorsqu'enfin il se stoppa, à la lisière du terrain de Quidditch, il releva le menton vers le ciel. Son visage était rougi par sa course et son souffle court lui tournait un peu la tête, mais un fin sourire se glissa tout de même sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut l'équipe des Serpentards volant comme des oiseaux au-dessus de sa tête.

Il fronça les sourcils, plissant quelque peu les yeux à la recherche du capitaine blond, mais il n'arriva pas à déceler de chevelure blonde au milieu de tous. Harry se passa négligement une main sur le front, pour essuyer la maigre sueur résultant de sa course folle, puis, il sembla prendre conscience de la peluche qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Sa respiration revint à la normale et il ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés, comprenant enfin tout le ridicule de la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre.

- Ron... Je t'avais demandé de me ligoter, grogna-t-il.

Il esquissa une moue perplexe en enfonçant rapidement Dragon dans son sac de cours avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux, vérifiant d'un coup d'oeil que personne autour de lui ne l'avait remarqué. Parfois, quand il s'égarait dans ses pensées à propos d'un certain Serpentard, il perdait les pédales. Il lui arrivait même de faire des choses... inconsidérées.

Mais à quoi pensait-il en voulant à tout prix sortir Dragon ?

... Qu'est-ce que Seamus avait encore pu laisser couler dans son jus de citrouille ce matin ?

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry James Potter ne se rendit pas compte que le ciel se vidait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un coup de vent près de son épaule qu'il sursauta un peu brusquement, tournant la tête pour voir Draco Malfoy se poser en douceur sur le sol avant de descendre de son balai.

Le yeux du brun devinrent un peu flous, comme hypnotisés par la démarche de son vis-à-vis, ses gestes pour se rhabiller un peu, son mouvement rapide de la tête pour dégager ses cheveux de son regard. Puis, il sentit des lutins s'éveiller dans son estomac.  
Comme à chaque fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter ?

Si Harry fut surpris de ne pas entendre l'animosité habituelle dans ces paroles, il ne le montra pas. Il était bien décidé à ne pas oublier son but, Malfoy étrange ou pas.

- Je suis venu te rendre tes notes.

Légèrement surpris, Draco vit Harry lui tendre ses parchemins avec un sourire satisfait.

- Déjà ? Tu as fait vite, tu pouvais les garder jusqu'à demain matin tu sais.

- Merci, mais j'avais fini.

Le blond attrapa les documents en plissant les yeux, regardant Harry d'un air plus que suspect.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas recopié mot à mot.

Il vit presque aussitôt une lumière dangereuse s'allumer dans les yeux du Gryffondor qui serra les dents. Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, la lueur s'éteint, laissant sa place à une malice sans pareille tandis que le garçon haussait un sourcil.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus.

Draco resta un instant muet. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose, dans la voix de Harry, dans sa façon de dire, qui rendit Draco incapable de répliquer le plus simple sarcasme du monde. On aurait dit de l'autorité à l'état brute.

Mais il finit cependant par se reprendre, Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours comme dirait Blaise.

- Je suppose que tu as l'habitude, avec Granger...

Le sourire nanoscopique que Harry Potter aperçut ce jour-là sur le visage de Draco Malfoy empêcha sa nature profonde de rejaillir et s'énerver pour un rien. Il avait toujours été très fort, à s'énerver pour rien, mais la règle d'or d'un Malfoy, c'est de savoir mater les durs.

Suite à cet échange quelque peu iréel, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, se dévisageant minutieusement. Un jour, ils s'étaient réveillés amoureux de l'autre et aujourd'hui, ils avaient du mal à se reconnaître.

Draco ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer quelque peu. Depuis des années qu'il le cotoyait maintenant, il avait toujours cru connaître Harry Potter comme peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter. Il avait vraiment cru... Pourtant, ces derniers temps, tout semblait différent.

Harry agissait normalement, puis soudainement, se mettait à faire exactement l'opposé de ce que Draco pensait. Et s'il y avait une chose que Draco Malfoy aimait particulièrement posséder, c'était le contrôle de la situation.

Mais alors qu'il se dit que le Harry Potter de ces dernières semaines était particulièrement conciliant, il se rappela de sa dernière discussion avec Hermione.

- Potter ? demanda-t-il en brisant finalement le long silence entre eux

Harry leva un regard interrogatif vers lui qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise et lui fit chercher longuement ses mots.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre cheminées. Tu es ami avec mes amis, je suis ami avec... Hermione.

Harry acquiesça, sceptique quand à la suite des évènements.

- Et donc, ça t'embête ?

- En fait non. J'avais plutôt pensé... qu'éventullement, il serait possible que nous arrêtions nous aussi notre méchanceté l'un envers l'autre.

Harry plissa très légèrement les yeux en se léchant la lèvre inférieure, obligeant Draco à détourner le regard.

- Est-ce que tu veux me proposer qu'on soit ami ?

Draco prit une longue inspiration avant de lâcher un léger "Oui" et de lui tendre lentement la main. La scène lui serra le coeur à la pensée d'un vieux souvenir qui avait gaché sa première année.

Son regard se fixa à Harry qui, lui, semblait complètement paralysé. Il observa la main blanche tendue devant lui et se sentit nerveux.

- Ah. Euh...

- Potter ?

Il sentit sa voix trembler un peu d'appréhension. Il avait sans doute vu trop haut. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? Qu'il suffisait de s'habiller débraillé et de ne plus traiter Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe pour subitement devenir le meilleur ami du Survivant ?

- Je dois y aller.

Les yeux grands ouverts d'horreur, Draco vit Harry reculer de quelques pas avant de prendre la fuite vers le château. Le silence autour de lui l'étouffa alors qu'il serrait les doigts et laissait son bras retomber le long de son corps.

Il baissa le regard, un sourire amer et crispé au coin des lèvres.

- Je le déteste.

-

- Elle est moche.

Blaise esquiva de peu le coup de coude violent que Théodore tenta de lui envoyer directement dans les côtes.

- Fais un peu attention, tu aurais pu me faire très mal.

- Tu m'énerves Blaise.

Ledit garçon haussa les épaules en soulevant le museau, puis il rebaissa la tête vers son devoir de Métamorphoses. Il fit la moue en laissant son menton tomber dans sa main sans réussir à se concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre le charabia écrit sous ses yeux.

Il finit par se redresser et risquer un léger coup d'oeil vers la feuille de son voisin qui intercepta aussitôt son geste.

- Dégage de ma feuille Blaise.

Blaise se renforgna et lui tendit une mine boudeuse avant de lui piquer le bras avec ses doigts.

- Allez, laisse-moi regarder, je suis fatigué et je comprends rien.

Théodore soupira avant de daigner adresser un regard excédé à son meilleur ami.

- Dégage.

Pas impressionné pour un sou, Blaise fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son regard vers la table au fond de la salle d'étude. La table où trônait Maggie Williams, petite, brune, et accessoirement nouvelle proie de Théodore Nott.

- C'est pas ma faute si elle est pas belle tu sais, c'est pas pour ça que tu dois être vilain avec moi.

- Bon, tu as bientôt fini ?

Devant l'air agacé de Théo, Blaise hocha de la tête et revint à son parchemin.

- N'empêche qu'elle est pas belle, marmonna-t-il.

Théodore roula des yeux avant de se pencher vers lui avec un grand sourire qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Salazar en personne.

- Moi, je la trouve tout à fait exquise. Et incessamment sous peu, elle, ses formes et moi allons passer de très agréable moments, que ça te plaise ou non.

Là-dessus, il revint vers son devoir et continua de prendre ses notes sans faire attention au regard assassin de Blaise, qui gribouillait à présent férocemment sur sa page. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors sur un Harry Potter un peu essouflé et échevelé, qui se précipita sans bruit vers la table des deux Serpentards.

- Les gars, murmura-t-il précipitamment.

Blaise se releva aussitôt, heureux de voir la fin de son supplice arriver, tandis que Théo grognait vaguement.

- J'ai besoin de vous. C'est à propos de Draco, s'empressa de dire Harry.

Il ne fallut rien de plus à Blaise pour ranger ses affaires en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Harry grimaça en se tordant les doigts d'un air complètement gêné, et Blaise sembla comprendre. Il tapota sur l'épaule de Théo qui le repoussa d'un geste exaspéré.

- Théo, Harry a besoin de nous. S'il te plaît.

Le brun les regarda enfin avec une expression de lassitude profonde.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous a encore fait comme connerie ?

L'air perdu de Harry disparut presque instantanément devant la froideur et le mépris de la voix de Théodore. Il soutint son regard durant un instant qui lui parut interminable et inquiéta Blaise. L'atmosphère s'alourdit et le simple échange se fit dédaigneux, leurs yeux se combattant pour faire plier l'autre. Puis, sans un mot, Harry se leva et ressortit.

Il fallut alors exactement vingt sept secondes à Blaise Maverick Zabini pour faire son choix et quitter la pièce pour rattraper le Survivant.

- Harry ! Hey Harry !

Le Gryffondor se stoppa au milieu du couloir, avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Dis à Théodore qu'aussi sympathique soit-il, notre faible amitié s'arrête quand on me parle comme à un abruti.

Il voulut partir, mais la main de Blaise sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Le noir détourna le regard en se grattant la joue.

- Excuse-le, il a eu une journée un peu... compliquée.

- Et alors ?

Blaise acquiesça avant de lui attraper la main pour l'entraîner vers leur cachette habituelle dans un marche étonnement silencieuse.

- Théo a eu... comme une mauvaise nouvelle et depuis, il est un peu sur les nerfs. J'ai essayé de le distraire toute la journée et ça n'a rien donné. Donc je ne vais quand même pas te supplier mais je te demande de lui pardonner tout comme on pardonne tes sautes d'humeurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Discussion avec Draco.

Les trois mots semblèrent ramener Harry au présent et il se fit tout petit sur sa chaise.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda finalement Blaise avec un soupir, avant de s'asseoir en face du Gryffondor

Harry prit une longue inspiration avant de raconter lentement toute sa mésaventure à Blaise. Depuis Draco lui donnant son devoir de potions à leur recontre au terrain de Quidditch. Il ommis simplement les quelques détails à propos de Ron, de Dragon et de sa bêtise immense.

- Et puis, il m'a tendu la main.

Blaise se laissa tomber contre son dossier, un peu pâle, comme s'il savait déjà ce que Harry allait dire.

- Et... ne me dis pas que tu as refusé ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres en fermant les yeux avant de hocher la tête.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Blaise

- J'étais perdu, répondit précipitamment Harry. Et trop surpris pour réagir. Et on avait jamais parlé de ça, je savais plus quoi faire. Est-ce qu'un Serpentard accepte comme ça l'amitié des autres ?

Blaise se releva, la tête dans les mains, et entreprit de faire les cent pas devant cet ahuri de Gryffondor, répétant des "C'est pas vrai !" dans une litanie sans fin.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais qui m'a foutu un empoté pareil ! C'est. Pas. Vrai.

Il finit par laisser sa tête reposer contre le mur en face du brun, les épaules basses et voutées, l'air déprimé.

- Ton imbécilité finira par me tuer, Harry James Potter. Je suis au bord du suicide mental.

- J'aurais dû accepter alors ? fit Harry d'une voix minuscule

Blaise se redressa pour le regarder avec des yeux quelque peu hallucinés.

- Evidemment, triple ramassis de crétinerie ! Serpentard n'est pas égal à "pas d'ami". Comment tu veux faire avancer les choses sans commencer par être son ami ? Tu crois que vous allez vous tomber dans les bras du jour au lendemain ? Tu es complètement stupide ! Ta seule chance... balayée... C'est pas vrai ça !

Harry soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains, tentant vainement de réfléchir calmement sous les exaspérations chuchottées du noir qui n'arrivait décidément pas à en revenir.

- Bon, finit par lâcher Harry. Tu crois que si je vais m'excuser et lui dire que je veux bien, il sera d'accord ?

Blaise le dévisagea avec un fin sourire avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ? s'énerva aussitôt le brun

- Haha. Tu rigoles ? Dis-moi que tu rigoles...

Le regard de Harry passa de droite à gauche avant de se fixer aux pieds du Serpentard qui secoua la tête.

- Tu as rêvé mon pauvre Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne te rappelles-tu pas de ta première année et de votre rencontre dans le train ?

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que ses lèvres tressaillaient. Il avait déjà refuser sa main. Une fois. Il y a bien longtemps.

- C'est la deuxième fois Harry, murmura Blaise d'un air désolé. La deuxième fois. Il va te haïr pour ça.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_... Bon. Voilà.  
Vous avez beaucoup attendu, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu. ... (là, ça signifie : Schmarti'z attend que vous disiez, par review, si oui ou non, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir eu le temps de mourir dix fois depuis le dernier chapitre, parce que ça valait le coup... un peu ?)_

_Pour ceux qui pensent que cette fin est atrocement, inhumainement diabolique et que ce suspens est insoutenable, s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez paaas !  
__Moi aussi je vous aime.  
Ha. Ha.  
Je jure que je vais reprendre mon rythme donc pas d'inquiétude, vous n'attendrez pas l'infinité avant la suite ;)_

_Bouxx_


	7. Sourire effrayant et cervelle de Scroutt

**Fais de moi un Serpentard**

Auteur : Schmarties

Genre : Comedy/Romance

Couple : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (What a surprise!)

Disclaimer : Madame Rowling est toujours l'auteur et possesseur de Harry Potter, tout ça blabla... Et j'ai pas d'argent sur ça et c'est bien triste que Draco soit pas à moi mais je doute fortement qu'elle me les offre un jour. C'est bon ? I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Avertissement : Fic avec une histoire homosexuelle de jolis garçons. Z'êtes préviendus. Par rapport aux livres... euuuh... C'est durant la septième année inexistante des gens à Poudlard... Je ne prends plus trop en compte après le 5ème livre mais je peux être amenée à picorer quelques détails dedans. Oilà.

Résumé : Harry est amoureux et ne sait comment faire pour atteindre ledit mâle. Dans un moment de lumière il met au point un plan machiavélique... le plus risqué de l'histoire de l'humanité, et sans doute le plus crétin aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il quand le parfait Draco Malfoy a exactement la même idée ?

Note du début de chapitre : Salut les gars ! Bon ben je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu, comme on dit :D J'ai réussit à reprendre mon rythme de deux semaines entre chaque postage, j'espère que vous êtes contents x)  
Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

_Sourire effrayant et cervelle de Scroutt_

Comme il se le répétait chaque jour que Merlin daignait accorder aux sorciers, Théodore Nott était réellement enchanté d'être l'ami de Draco Malfoy et de connaître sa véritable personnalité de fond en comble, même dans ses sombres recoins, et cetera et cetera. Il savait qu'il était privilégié de voir la vraie nature et de pouvoir entendre les vraies sentiments et pensées de ce cher ange blond, célèbrement impassible.

Théodore, ainsi que son ami Blaise, étaient chanceux. Oui oui, ils le savaient.

Pourtant, il y avait des jours où Théodore aurait bien aimé céder ce privilège merveilleux en échange d'un verre de jus de citrouille, d'une paire de chaussettes ou même d'une vulgaire punaise, car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette bénédiction pouvait parfois se révéler comme la pire des malédictions.

Ce jour, par exemple, Théodore Nott se laissa à penser qu'il avait une hâte terrible de voir Harry Potter partager la vie du Prince des Serpentards, et que ce soit sa tâche à lui de supporter les crises de colère épouvantables du garçon. En effet, ce que beaucoup ignorait d'un Malfoy, c'est qu'aussi froid et impénétrable soit-il en public, en privé, c'était pire.

Chacun en ce monde savait qu'avoir un membre de cet éminente famille sur le dos était la dernière chose que l'on accomplissait dans sa vie. Le seul être à y avoir survécu durant 7 ans ne portait pas pour rien son surnom de "Survivant"...

Ainsi, mettre un Malfoy en colère, c'était entrer en guerre contre lui, ce qui équivalait à plonger dans un précipice sans fond et auto-anéantir sa vie sociale, sa situation financière et son travail. La seule fois où Théodore avait pu assister à la destruction d'une vie par l'un de ses cousins, il avait admiré toute la classe, le charisme, le mépris, l'indifférence et le sadisme dont usait la famille pour se débarrasser de l'élément perturbateur. C'était encore pire que de son propre côté de l'arbre généalogique.

Mais ce que beaucoup ignoraient, c'était qu'avant l'étape d'extermination de l'individu gêneur, la colère d'un Malfoy était dévastatrice pour son entourage proche.

Un cadre photo frôlant son oreille pour allez s'écraser contre le mur d'en face arrêta Théodore dans ses pensées.

- Je le déteste, hurla Draco en attrapant cette fois son livre de potions pour le balancer contre un autre mur.

Blaise se pencha et murmura un rapide sort de réparation sur la photo de Draco et de sa mère, avant de la replacer sur la table de nuit du garçon. Puis, il partit ramasser le manuel de cours.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas combien je le hais !

Blaise se releva avec un soupir, rangea le livre sur la commode de Draco avant de s'y appuyer pour jeter un regard désapprobateur au blond.

- Tu as bientôt fini ?

Draco se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, et lui jeta un regard si froid que Théodore eut l'impression qu'il avait réussit à congeler l'atmosphère. S'il soufflait, il risquait bien de faire de la condensation.

- Tu vas continuer de détruire toute ta chambre juste parce que Monsieur Harry Potter ne t'a pas serré la main ?

- C'est la deuxième fois Blaise, susurra Draco d'une voix dangereuse.

Blaise ferma les yeux en hochant doucement de la tête, sentant la silhouette de son ami s'approcher de lui pour souffler sur son nez.

- Et non, je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je vais le faire payer, je vais le torturer.

- Parce que tu es un Malfoy et que ton honneur est bafoué, oui oui.

- Parce que c'est un connard.

Dans un geste violent, Draco donna un grand coup de poing dans son meuble de bois. Il défia le noir du regard avant de regarder Théodore, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son ami approuve Blaise. Le garçon leva simplement les bras en l'air, signifiant clairement qu'il n'était du côté de personne et que cette histoire lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

Blaise soupira de déception.

- J'ai été gentil avec lui depuis un mois, je suis ami avec sa meilleure amie, je lui ai même laissé copier mon devoir de Potions mais ça ne suffit pas à Sir Potty. Il m'emmerde !

Draco poussa un grognement sonore avant de commencer les cent pas, les mains perdues dans sa chevelure, le nez en l'air.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il accepte ma putain d'amitié ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je refuse d'abandonner parce qu'il est complètement obtus.

- Tu le hais et pourtant tu le veux toujours ? souffla Théodore avec un sourire narquois. Arrête donc de l'insulter pour rien.

Draco soupira en baissant les épaules avant de le regarder d'un air blasé, une légère grimace sur la figure.

- Mais vous ne comprenez rien par Salazar. Évidemment que je le veux toujours et c'est bien pour cette raison que je le déteste de m'avoir rejeté. Je veux qu'il s'en morde les doigts.

Il plissa un peu les yeux, semblant réfléchir à une nouvelle idée, et un fin sourire fleurit bientôt sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais me venger, et je vais le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il crève d'envie d'être le meilleur ami qu'il me soit possible d'avoir.

Blaise s'approcha et lui glissa un bras autour des épaules en lui tapotant le bout du nez, tentant de le calmer un tout petit peu... et de protéger Harry Potter.

- Oooh, ne lui demande pas tant, murmura-t-il. C'est trop dur de me dépasser...

Draco lui jeta un regard en coin où brillait une étrange lueur diabolique.

- Je vais le séduire comme un Serpentard déguisé en Gryffondor... Il ne se doutera de rien, et il va souffrir.

Blaise pinça les lèvres, observant le visage tout aussi tendu que lui de Théo.

- Déguisé en Gryffondor ?

Draco se dégagea alors du bras de son ami, s'avança vers le miroir en face de commode, et commença à se décoiffer minutieusement, triant ses mèches sur le volet pour les faire retomber avec grâce devant ses yeux.

- C'est le plan que j'ai mis au point depuis un peu plus d'un mois, commença Draco d'une voix impassible. C'est pour ça que je suis ami avec Granger.

Blaise apparut derrière lui dans le reflet du miroir, mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention et ne vit donc pas ses sourcils froncés.

- Comment ça ? demanda le noir

- Harry Potter n'est jamais sortit qu'avec des garçons de Gryffondor. Donc, j'ai demandé à Granger de m'expliquer comment agit un Gryffondor, ainsi, j'attrape cet imbécile dans mes filets et je ne le laisse plus jamais repartir.

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis et leur tendit un grand sourire.

- Il est vraiment bon d'avoir des amis comme vous. C'est gentil de me soutenir toujours comme ça.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil mais aucun de ses deux compères ne manqua l'air indubitablement sarcastique sur les traits de son visage. Ils gardèrent donc un silence religieux alors que Draco changeait brusquement de sujet, revenant vers de sombres devoirs de Botaniques.

-

Assis au premier rang, en bas de l'amphithéâtre de la salle de sortilèges, Théodore prenait soigneusement ses notes, essayant de faire abstraction de la présence nerveuse de Draco Malfoy à ses côtés. Le blond avait beau être aussi distant que d'habitude, son aura diffusait sans cesse une animosité électrique autour de lui, et le jeune brun mettait cette attitude sur le compte du Survivant National.

Alors qu'il soupirait pour la énième fois en se disant qu'il en avait assez des mouvements hargneux de Draco, Théodore se reçut une boulette sur la tête et vit le petit papier roulé pour atterrir en plein milieu de ses notes. Plissant les yeux, il regarda avec rage le parchemin laisser une trace de son encre sur ses cours avant de le déplier froidement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Théodore serra les dents avant de relever la tête. Il regarda son professeur tenter d'expliquer à Parkinson comment tourner correctement son poignet, et tourna les yeux vers le fond de la classe. Trois rangées plus haut, Blaise lui tendit un petit sourire en plissant le nez de la manière qu'il savait la plus adorable du monde.

Devant l'affront, Théo se rassit correctement et attrapa un bout de parchemin vierge.

"Tu proposes quoi ?"

Il plia soigneusement son papier avant de le faire léviter silencieusement pour l'envoyer sur son camarade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Draco le fit sursauter et il le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents.

- Hein ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, lança un regard vers Blaise, aperçut le papier, et revint vers sa baguette en secouant la tête.

- Des gamins. Vous êtes de lamentables gamins.

Théo esquissa un sourire narquois en s'accoudant à son siège, se penchant vers le blond pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Draco ne fit même pas l'effort de le regarder, il resta droit sur son siège comme si son exercice lui demandait une concentration intense. Théo ricana à côté de lui avant de battre des paupières sous son nez.

- Oooh Théo, Harry c'est plus mon copain parce qu'il a pas voulu me serrer la main. Je l'aime plus...

Il vit les mâchoires de Draco se crisper alors que la main du blond sautait à sa gorge pour le serrer avec fureur. Draco approcha lentement son visage du sien pour lui envoyer un regard glacial.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule si tu tiens à la vie Théo. Je ne suis pas une putain de fillette.

- Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel, siffla le brun avec un regard agacé.

- Messieurs ?

Draco relâcha aussitôt son ami pour se tourner vers leur professeur qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Rien, répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.

Flitwick hocha doucement de la tête en retournant vers son bureau sans les quitter des yeux. Théodore retourna vers son exercice avec un sourire faussement bienveillant vers son voisin.

- Arrête de pleurer sur ton sort Draco et fais lui sa fête. Je vais pas te supporter longtemps comme ça.

Il le vit souffler pour garder son calme au milieu de la classe.

- Comme quoi ?

- Un faible.

Il rata l'étranglement du garçon en remarquant le parchemin qui venait de revenir sur sa table.

"Hors de question de trahir Draco en le disant à Harry... Il nous croira pas de toute façon. Même moi j'ai du mal. (Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait pour qu'il t'étrangle en plein cours ?)"

Théo ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant la note. Il secoua la tête d'un air las avant de répondre.

" On parle à Draco alors ? (Je le pousse à l'action, cette situation m'ennuie.)"

Il renvoya le bout de feuille et tenta de revenir enfin vers son cours, faisant délibérément semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard suspicieux de Draco sur lui.

- Vous y arrivez ?

Théo haussa un sourcil vers son professeur qui lui souriait gentiment. Flitwick baissa les yeux vers le rat qui tournait en rond sur le bureau de l'élève, attendant visiblement que celui-ci accomplisse le sortilège du jour sous ses yeux.

- Bubble Head, marmonna Théo en agitant sa baguette dans un rond parfait.

Le sourire de Flitwick s'élargit en voyant la bulle parfaite formée autour de la tête du rat.

- Excellent Nott, excellent.

Il continua sa petite ronde d'un air ravi qui désespérait le jeune Serpentard.

"C'est pareil espèce d'idiot, on ne va pas trahir Harry non plus. L'une des premières choses qu'on lui a dite c'est de ne pas vendre ses amis et de les laisser se débrouiller. (Tu étais avec Williams cette nuit ?)"

Du haut de sa rangée, Blaise vit Théodore se masser lentement les tempes avant de se retourner à nouveau pour lui jeter un regard noir qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Il sautilla un peu sur son siège en voyant le garçon arracher un nouveau morceau de parchemin pour lui répondre.

"Alors pourquoi tu me demandes au juste ? On les laisse se démerder et puis c'est tout."

Blaise fit la moue et soupira, le menton dans une main. Il resta un instant immobile, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, avant de se ressaisir et de se précipiter vers son voisin. Il poussa sans ménagement le coude de la jeune fille de son parchemin et en tira un morceau.

- Ben vas-y, je t'en prie, ne te gênes surtout pas, s'indigna Daphné Greengrass en récupérant sa feuille des mains du noir.

Blaise tiqua et se rapprocha tout doucement d'elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta à deux centimètres de son visage et lui déposa un bisou sur le nez.

- S'il te plaît, ma belle, tu veux bien me donner un tout petit bout de parchemin ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Daphné ne put empêcher une intense rougeur d'apparaître sur ses joues alors qu'elle tendait son paquet au garçon.

- Merci, susurra-t-il.

Il se détourna et reprit ses écrits.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen que de leur avouer directement qu'ils sont débiles... Il faut juste trouver lequel. (Tu n'as pas répondu. J'ai juste alors ?)"

Il en fit une petite boulette et attendit que Flitwick se tourne à nouveau vers Pansy d'un air anéantit avant de la balancer sans douceur sur le crâne de son tendre meilleur ami.

"Fais comme bon te semble. (Jaloux ?)"

- Blaise ?

Le garçon, les sourcils froncés, regarda sa voisine d'un air absent.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai un peu de mal, fit Daphné avec un sourire gêné. Tu veux pas m'aider, s'il te plaît.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, marmonna-t-il avec un vague geste de la main.

Il se pencha sur sa table sous le regard outré de la jeune fille.

"Je croyais que cette situation t'ennuyait... Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de bonne volonté."

A peine Théo avait-il lu la missive que la sonnerie retentit et que chacun se releva dans un brouhaha impressionnant, rangeant leurs affaires. Le brun profita du fait que Draco venait de se faire harponné par une Daphné les larmes aux yeux et une Pansy hystérique, pour foncer sur Blaise et l'attraper à la sortie.

- Ça m'ennuierait encore plus de m'occuper de leurs soucis à leur place, rétorqua-t-il. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est l'énerver un peu pour qu'il aille discuter avec cet imbécile de Potter et qu'il arrête de nous pourrir la vie avec son humeur de Scroutt en colère.

- Okay okay, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. J'essayais juste de faire avancer les choses plus vite.

- ... et t'assurer que je ne vendrais personne. Mhm. Comme ils m'agacent et que je ne veux pas m'engager dans un grand plan machiavélique pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux, la chose la plus simple serait en effet de lâcher : "Eh Draco tu le croiras jamais, Harry est venu me supplier de faire de lui un Serpentard parce qu'il est fou amoureux de toi. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?"

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, répliqua Blaise avec une toute petite pointe de menace dans la voix.

Théo s'arrêta et le fixa un long moment avant d'acquiescer.

- Je promet. A la condition que tu trouves une de tes super idées pour changer tout ceci avant que je ne tue l'héritier de la noble famille Malfoy. Et vite.

Blaise ferma solennellement les yeux, une main sur le coeur.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Théodore reprit sa marche.

- Tu es jaloux, Blaise ?

- Absolument pas.

- De moi ou d'elle ?

Blaise haussa les sourcils en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, la tête tournée vers les fenêtres en ignorant le regard diabolique de Théo.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, tu es un imbécile.

- Pourtant, c'est très amusant, minauda Théo en se passant une main sur les lèvres. Chaque fois que j'approche une fille... tu la trouves laide, minable et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs sinistres...

Blaise éclata d'un petit rire en lui jetant un regard en biais.

- Et ça va être ma faute si tu les choisis mal ? Maggie Williams est moche, c'est un fait.

- Tu es en colère Blaise, chantonna Théo.

Le noir fit la moue en soupirant.

- Ce que tu es bête ma parole ! Je ne dirais plus rien, voilà. Je te laisserais traîner avec des filles horribles.

Théo lâcha un léger "hunhun" moqueur avant de le dépasser pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.

-

Dans un mouvement parfait, la pile de feuilles s'éleva du bureau et se scinda, chaque copie s'envolant vers son propriétaire. Ronald Weasley grimaça en voyant arriver son seul parchemin. Il ferma les yeux en l'ouvrant et poussa un soupir en voyant un "Acceptable" orner son devoir pitoyablement recopié sur Hermione, qui, comme à son habitude, avait obtenu un "Optimal".

Le jeune homme s'épongea le front avant de tendre un pauvre sourire à son meilleur ami. Mais Harry ne le regardait pas le moins du monde, il était occupé à tendre le cou vers l'avant de la classe.

- Tu as réussi ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils

Harry se tourna vers lui d'un air préoccupé et le détailla du regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le tableau.

- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas ma copie.

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de compatir qu'il vit apparaître le maître des potions en personne juste aux côtés du brun.

- Ha-Harry... murmura-t-il d'une voix faible

- Monsieur Potter, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Harry sursauta en se tournant vers son professeur qui lui tendait un rictus mauvais. Nullement impressionné, le Gryffodor se rassit correctement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Vous ne m'avez pas rendu ma copie, Professeur.

Rogue acquiesça lentement alors que la sonnerie stridente de fin de cours résonnait dans les grands couloirs.

- Venez avec moi, Potter.

Harry regarda l'homme se diriger d'un pas lent vers son bureau et commença à déglutir. Il eut soudainement peur d'avoir un peu trop copié sur Draco, et que Rogue l'ai remarqué. Sentant sa fin approcher, il rassembla ses affaires et fit signe à Hermione et Ron de ne pas l'attendre.

Ron l'encouragea en levant le poing, et disparut avec la foule d'élèves vers la sortie, un "tiens bon" encore inscrit sur les lèvres. Le visage pâle, Harry Potter monta sur l'estrade du professeur et baissa la tête vers son bureau.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, professeur ?

Rogue s'assit en face de lui et lui tendit sa copie.

- J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ceci.

Empêchant à grande peine sa main de trembler, Harry attrapa son devoir et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un "Optimal" noté clairement sur le haut du parchemin. Interloqué, il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de dévisager son professeur.

- J'ai un Optimal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aigüe, sans trop y croire

Rogue croisa les mains, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de sadisme à peine cachée.

- Je vois que nous avons à peu près la même réaction, Potter.

Harry se figea derrière son parchemin et ferma les yeux en prenant de grandes inspirations. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire rater, d'être recalé et de se prendre des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Donc Potter, pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez fait ce devoir sans copier Mademoiselle Granger ?

- Je n'ai pas copié Hermione !

Rogue donna un coup sec de son poing contre son bureau.

- Je le sais bien Potter, je viens de vous le dire ! Votre devoir est radicalement différent du sien, vous ne l'avez pas structuré de la même façon comme vous le faîtes, vous et Weasley, depuis votre première année. Il ne ressemble à aucun des devoirs de toute cette classe et croyez-moi ce n'est pas avec vos notes minable en potions que vous auriez pu réussir à faire cet excellent devoir seul. J'exige une explication.

Harry tentait de réfléchir à toute vitesse mais l'air hargneux de Rogue juste devant lui ne l'aidait pas à rester calme. Loin de là.

- J'ai travaillé, professeur.

Il vit l'homme frémir avant de se relever. Rogue fit le tour de son bureau pour s'approcher de lui en le fusillant du regard, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

- Je ne vous crois pas une seule minute Potter. Que ce soit bien clair, je vous tiens à l'oeil. Et si au prochain contrôle à la rentrée de vos vacances, vous n'obtenez pas la meilleure note possible, je trouverais le moyen de vous faire sortir de ma classe. Est-ce clair ?

Harry plissa les yeux en repliant son devoir avec un air de défi.

- Oui, professeur.

Il se détourna et descendit de l'estrade avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua la porte ouverte de la salle de classe et la foule des septième années Serpentards et Serdaigles qui attendaient dehors. Harry fronça les sourcils et aperçut bien vite Blaise qui levait le pouce vers lui en ricanant.

Harry leva un sourcil dans sa direction avant d'hausser les épaules de dédain. Il s'approcha lentement avant de lui claquer dans la main.

- Bravo Potter, tu lui as correctement cloué le bec, murmura le noir avec un sourire démoniaque.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard brumeux que lui jetait Draco. Le blond le dévisageait sans totalement s'en rendre compte, imprimant dans ses prunelles grises chaque mouvement du Gryffondor. Le garçon esquissa un maigre sourire, ses lèvres bougeant sans que Draco n'écoute un seul son de sa conversation animée avec Blaise. Il se contentait de le manger des yeux, le visage un peu flou. Il le vit s'ébouriffer la tignasse et le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête, cachant l'envie évidente qui se lisait sur son visage.

Il sentit tout de même Théo le bousculer et lui faire signe de se dépêcher d'avancer pour entrer dans la salle. Il le vit ensuite tapoter l'épaule de Harry avec un sourire un peu maladroit avant de pousser Blaise vers l'entrée. Puis, tout s'arrêta.

- Euuh... Salut ?

Draco crispa la mâchoire avant de tourner lentement son regard glacial vers le Gryffondor qui lui tendait un petit sourire gêné.

- Bon courage... avec Rogue, tenta le Gryffondor en se grattant de nouveau le dessus de la tête, les joues rougies.

Draco prit une longue inspiration avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui tendre l'un des plus grands sourires qu'il n'eut jamais tendu de sa vie. Son visage entier resplendissait de ce magnifique sourire et Harry faillit s'évanouir... Faillit... S'il n'avait pas vu l'envie de meurtre qui apparaissait en grands caractères dans les yeux froids du blond. Il y avait quelque chose d'absolument terrorisant dans son expression.

Draco finit par redresser la tête, le contourna en l'ignorant totalement et entra dans sa classe.

Le premier mot que pensa Harry avant de fermer les yeux de dépit, fut très vulgaire.

-

Comme très souvent lorsqu'il se sentait dans le besoin de réfléchir le plus calmement et correctement qu'il lui était possible de le faire, Harry Potter s'isola. Il avait envie de remettre son esprit à l'endroit, sans avis extérieur, sans que personne ne puisse le guider et lui dire que faire. Il voulait mettre ses impressions à plat et essayer de les analyser seul, pour en tirer les meilleurs conclusions possible. Il n'avait jamais aimé devoir tout raconter à ses amis et entendre des avis qui divergeaient en tout point du sien.

Il rentra les épaules, baissant la tête en sortant du Grand Hall pour partir s'aérer dans la fraîcheur du Parc du collège. La neige recouvrait déjà le sol et Harry esquissa un sourire bienheureux en pensant aux vacances qui arrivaient déjà en fin de semaine. Hermione n'allait pas tarder à se rappeler qu'elle avait oublié d'envoyer ses cartes de voeux, au milieu de ses multiples devoirs, et Harry prévoyait une tornade de cris plus aigüs les uns que les autres.

Chaque année c'était la même chose. Ensuite, Ron se rendrait compte que Noël approchait, en effet, et qu'il n'avait fait aucun cadeau à ses amis...

Harry renifla, le nez quelque peu rougi, avant de finalement s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre blanc, en face de la forêt interdite. De l'extérieur, les immenses arbres étaient aussi magnifiques que majestueux, de l'intérieur, c'était une autre affaire. Harry sortit ses mains de ses poches et les frotta l'une contre l'autre, soufflant sur ses doigts, le regard perdu vers les quelques flocons qui tombaient encore.

Bientôt, il se mit à penser qu'il serait curieux de voir Draco au milieu de cette neige, et qu'emmitoufflé dans ses vêtements, le garçon serait sans aucun doute bien trop adorable pour être un Malfoy. C'est ici que Harry Potter se rappela pourquoi il était sortit et qu'il en revint à ses préoccupations premières.

Pourquoi Draco Malfoy était-il ami avec Hermione ? Et pourquoi Diable lui avait-il demandé son amitié l'autre jour ?

En soit, ça ne le dérangeait pas exactement, ça l'arrangeait même et si le garçon eut été un Poufsouffle ou un Gryffondor, il n'aurait pas cherché plus loin. Mais Draco était un Serpentard et il était de connaissance publique qu'un Serpentard ne fait absolument rien au hasard, mais qu'il est toujours motivé par un intérêt quelconque. De plus, il voyait très mal Draco demander à Hermione de copiner avec lui par pur plaisir.

Le jeune brun s'était donc décidé à éclaircir tout ceci, en parler à Hermione et l'empêcher de se faire tourner en bourrique. Il y avait aussi le fait que le garçon ne supportait plus de les voir aussi proche alors que lui n'arrivait qu'à se mettre le blond à dos... Mais ceci était une autre affaire.

Bien sûr, la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé fut que le blond pourrait être amoureux de sa meilleure amie ; mais il avait vite réfuté cette théorie qui lui paraissait complètement absurde. Après tout, Hermione était avec Ron maintenant.

D'abord, il se rapprochait d'Hermione, ensuite il devenait bizarre, ne s'habillait plus correctement, paraissait presque apprivoisé, lui prêtait ses cours, pour finir par lui tendre la main comme si de rien n'était. Que cherchait Draco Malfoy ?

- Tu attends de te changer en glaçon ?

Harry releva si précipitamment la tête qu'il ne put éviter le choc avec le tronc d'arbre derrière lui, poussant une exclamation à la fois de surprise et de douleur. Il entendit un ricanement sur sa droite avant de sentir une étoffe lui tomber sur le nez. Retenant un gémissement, le brun se dégagea pour lever son regard vers son vis-àvis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix où pointait encore sa souffrance

Draco épousseta quelque peu sa grosse cape d'hiver avant de replacer ses cheveux pour finir par tapoter son écharpe sous ses lèvres, se laissant assez d'espace pour parler correctement.

Harry avait vu juste, il était beaucoup trop adorable.

- Hermione te cherche partout, lâcha Draco sur un ton polaire. J'ai faillit mourir dans la tâche mais je n'ai pas réussit à l'empêcher de me pousser à l'aider à te trouver.

Il fronça les sourcils en pinçant un instant les lèvres, les yeux ailleurs.

- Elle a des arguments redoutables parfois.

Harry se redressa avec difficulté, le dos collé à l'arbre, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'être tout droit sortit d'une autre dimension et qui avait pris le corps de Draco Malfoy, juste devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? s'entendit-il dire

Draco haussa un sourcil avant de détourner la tête vers le château.

- Une histoire de carte pour les fêtes, je n'ai pas tout compris.

Le garçon semblait prendre sur lui pour rester calme en la présence du brun. Hermione l'avait coincé comme une souris, sans aucune retraite possible. Il était certain que c'était simplement un piège pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec le brun... Ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter ces derniers jours.

Il n'avait rien raconté à Hermione de sa tentative ratée d'approche envers Harry, attendant que lui-même le fasse pour connaître au travers de la jeune fille sa version des faits. Dire qu'elle pensait faire une bonne action.

C'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva en face d'Harry Potter, en train de se persuader que jamais cet imbécile ne l'avait humilié et que tout allait bien. Il n'avait qu'à le ramener dans le château.

- Malfoy, c'est bien toi ? demanda Harry avec un air surpris. Tu vas bien ?

Draco empêcha à grande peine ses yeux de se plisser dans un réflexe mesquin et se força plutôt à prendre une petite inspiration de courage.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Je vais bien merci. Toi, en revanche, tu dois avoir quelque chose de pas correct pour venir ici à peine couvert. Remarque, la mort par le froid est un suicide comme un autre...

Il se répimanda en son fort intérieur de n'avoir pas su retenir ses sarcasmes aussi bien que ses mimiques de dédain.

- Tu es bizarre, souffla Harry fronçant le nez, pas comme d'habitude...

Draco resta un instant sans réagir avant de lui tendre un sourire crispé et de lui attraper la manche pour le pousser devant lui et l'obliger à avancer vers le chemin du retour.

- Réfléchis à tout ceci sur le chemin Potter, je te ramène à cette folle d'Hermione, et ensuite je vais m'occuper de mes affaires, ça te va comme ça ? Chacun de notre côté et les hyppogriffes iront tous bien.

Harry acquiesça avant d'entamer la marche, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs au blond qui semblait toujours aussi impassible et qui menait un combat intérieur terrible.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Potter. Je vais bien.

Pris sur le vif, Harry détourna la tête de l'autre côté en bougonnant des paroles incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Il ne lui fallut pourtant pas longtemps pour se rappeler qu'il avait Draco Malfoy avec lui pour encore quelques minutes, seuls et que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de s'excuser et de se montrer aussi Serpentard que le blond pouvait l'aimer.

- Au fait, je suis désolé de t'avoir planté l'autre jour.

Draco s'arrêta net, forçant Harry à faire de même. Et il espéra très fort que Harry ne parlerait pas du jour J qu'il avait décidé d'oublier le temps de le ramener à Hermione.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible

Harry haussa les sourcils en le regardant d'un air un peu surpris.

- Quand tu voulais être mon ami, j'ai dû partir précipitamment... Mais j'ai réfléchi...

Il l'avait fait. Draco ferma les yeux de colère en se répétant de rester calme mais ses barrières s'éffritaient.

- Ne dis rien, coupa le blond. C'est bon d'accord ? Je disais juste ça comme ça.

- Ah. Mais je suis désolé parce que...

- Potter, arrête. Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement et Draco, la mâchoire serrée, tenta un nouveau sourire si tendu qu'il en était effrayant.

- S'il te plaît ? ajouta-t-il

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il se tordait les doigts, se demandant comment réagir maintenant.

- Euuh... Mais je voulais juste te dire que je voulais pas partir comme ça en fait, c'était pas vraiment sympa.

- Je le sais ça, claqua Draco sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être sec.

Il reprit sa marche et Harry courrut un instant derrière lui avant de revenir à sa hauteur, sans parvenir à se décider s'il devait à tout prix se faire pardonner ou agir réellement comme un Serpentard et oublier le sujet.

Sa nature profonde gagna.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Draco se répéta combien un Gryffondor comme il était censé être est gentil, serviable, agréable, loyal, courageaux... chiant, teigneux et têtu.

- Pourquoi tu voulais être ami avec moi au juste ? insista Harry, la tête penchée vers celle du blond.

Draco poussa subitement un hurlement de rage, les "ne t'énerve pas" disparaissant comme de la fumée dans sa tête alors qu'il attrapait Harry par le col de sa cape et le plaquait contre le premier arbre venu.

- Mais est-ce que tu vas te taire avec cette histoire par Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que ta petite cervelle de Scroutt ne comprend pas dans "Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose" ?

Alors que son visage irrité n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui à peine stupéfait de Harry, Draco déglutit un peu difficilement. Il s'était énervé, il avait perdu. Leur position lui rappelait maintes et maintes de leurs anciennes batailles, quand ils en venaient aux poings...

Il ne se rappelait pas combien c'était monstrueusement agréable de simplement se tenir si près de Harry, de sentir l'effluve de son parfum autour de lui. Son regard vacilla et il aperçut le sourire narquois du brun.

- Je savais que tu allais craquer. Revoilà mon bon vieux Malfoy.

Ce à quoi il ne fit pas vraiment attention, ce fut la petite lueur qui ressemblait à de la joie dans les yeux du Gryffondor.

Draco se dégagea presque aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de baisser les épaules.

- Hem... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas.

Harry lissa ses vêtements sur son torse avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- Evidemment que tu le voulais, tu t'énerves toujours pour rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter ?

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes avant de le regarde avec curiosité.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu dis que je suis bizarre, mais tu l'es encore bien plus que moi... Tu agis toujours comme si tu essayais de... je ne sais pas... des fois, tu agis normalement et puis tu te met à faire des choses complètement... comme si Théo et Blaise déteignaient sur toi... Je ne comprends pas.

Harry voulut se forcer à soutenir son regard, mais il ne tint pas et ses yeux se baissèrent alors que sa main se levait pour gratter sa joue d'un air un peu mal à l'aise.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as prêté ton devoir de Potions, hein ?

Heureusement que Harry regardait vers le sol, car jamais Draco n'aurait supporté qu'il le voit aussi gêné.

- J'essaie d'être un peu plus... chaleureux.

C'était le mot utilisé par Hermione, mais de sa bouche, ça devait sonner plus étrange vu la tête abasourdie du brun.

- Je m'entends vraiment bien avec Hermione, lâcha-t-il. C'est une... chouette fille.

Il parut un peu perplexe à utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire conseillé si vivement par Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends d'elle ? demanda assez abruptement Harry

Draco soupira en hochant de la tête.

- Rien Potter. Je n'attends rien d'elle, tout comme tu n'attends rien de la part de Blaise et Théo, d'autre qu'une simple amitié parce que ce sont des gens biens, avec qui tu as de potentiels points communs. Et si c'est ça ta question cachée, je ne veux la piquer ni à toi, ni à Ron.

- Et de moi, tu attends quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'on soit amis ? Tu crois qu'on a des "points communs" ?

Harry n'avait pas voulu mettre autant de froideur dans sa question mais il lui sembla que sa peur avait tout commandé. Sa surprise aussi.

Il regarda Draco grimacer de lassitude avant de caler ses mains dans les poches de sa cape.

- Rien Potter. Oublie ça. Hermione t'attend dans votre Salle Commune.

Il se retourna sans plus regarder le brun et repartit sans essayer de comprendre la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Tout ce qu'il pensait maintenant, c'était à la façon dont il le ferait payer pour s'être moquer ainsi de lui. Ainsi que comment le faire supplier d'attendre quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose que ce Gryffondor de pacotille lui donnerait ensuite à outrance, il se le promettait.

-

Ce jeudi soir là, Draco avait un nouveau rendez-vous avec Hermione, dans leur salle habituelle et c'était la première fois qu'elle était en retard. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Draco tournait entre les chaises, les yeux fixés sur la porte, en lâchant des soupirs profondément agacés.

Lorsqu'enfin il entendit la porte grincer, il se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille. Mais il eut à peine le temps de s'exclamer "Par Salazar ! J'ai eu le temps d'attraper la mort..." qu'il se paralysa instantanément. Tout s'expliquait.

Juste en face de lui se trouvait Hermione Granger, un sourire gêné nanoscopique sur les lèvres, les sourcils froncés d'appréhension ; et derrière elle se trouvait Ron Weasley.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais réfléchit aussi vite de toute sa vie, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il pensa tout d'abord au fait que Ron était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, l'homme qui était à la fois élu de son coeur et ennemi public numéro 1. Puis, au fait qu'étant censé agir comme un Gryffondor, rouspéter serait mal avisé et si Ron allait le répéter auprès d'Harry, tout ses efforts s'écrouleraient. Enfin, il se dit que si Hermione l'avait emmené, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Par conséquent, Draco croisa simplement ses mains avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise face aux deux jeunes gens.

- Salut, Draco... commença doucement Hermione

Le garçon répondit par un simple geste de la tête avant de tourner son regard vers Ron, un sourcil en l'air.

- Salut, grinça Ron en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Ron lui jeta un regard noir, une moue irritée sur le visage, mais la main d'Hermione sur son bras l'arrêta. La jeune fille regardait Draco d'un air inquiet.

- Je lui ai tout raconté.

Draco Malfoy n'aurait jamais cru que cinq petits mots pourraient un jour le tuer. Il se figea, les yeux grands écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, aussi pâle qu'un mort.

- C'est une blague ? souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte

L'esprit de Draco n'était à présent qu'un vide blanc où résonnait un éternel "ça ne peut être qu'une blague". Il sentait son coeur commencer à ralentir.

- Non, ricana Ron. Je sais vraiment que tu essaies de devenir un Gryffondor pour sortir avec Harry...

- Ron !

La voix outrée d'Hermione réussit au moins à faire baisser le regard moqueur du roux, mais ne changea rien à l'anéantissement du Serpentard. Il devait rêver. Il nageait en plein délire. Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir...

- Je suis vraiment désolée, commença Hermione.

Sans un bruit, Draco s'était levé, une main sur le front, avant de s'avancer vers la sortie. Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione lui donna un grand coup derrière la tête qui le fit crier et se masser le crâne.

- Sale brute ! grommela-t-il

- Tais toi donc un peu Ronald Weasley ! Draco, attends, deux minutes, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Je crois... répondit faiblement Draco alors qu'Hermione le rejoignait vers la porte, que j'ai besoin de rester seul... juste quelques minutes.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir avant de l'attraper par le bras pour le forcer à les rejoindre et le rasseoir sur sa chaise, gardant ses deux mains sur les épaules du blond.

- Okay, tu arrêtes ce mélodrame, rien de dramatique ne s'est produit.

Elle pensa être allée un peu trop loin en voyant Draco se resaisir pour lui envoyer un regard meurtrier.

- Très bien, explique-moi pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligée de raconter ma vie à cette tête de... cette tâche.

- Hey ! Comment ça une tâche ? Tu sais ce qu'elle...

Hermione se retourna et fit signe à Ron de la boucler, les sourcils dangereusement froncés.

- S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme... Restons civilisés.

- J'attends tes explications, grogna le blond.

Hermione acquiesça avant de retourner s'asseoir et de lui adresser un petit sourire.

- Je dois partir pendant les vacances de Noël, je retourne voir mes parents et je ne pourrais donc pas rester avec toi et t'aider. Seulement, j'ai pensé que sans cours, la situation risquerait de bouger un peu plus vite, vous aurez beaucoup plus d'occasions de vous rapprochez avec Harry...

A cette phrase, Ron grimaça et Draco l'assassina du regard.

- ... donc j'ai préféré mettre Ron au courant pour qu'il puisse... disons, me remplacer quelques temps.

Cette annonce fut suivie d'un grand silence. Draco la regarda comme si elle venait de lui avouer être la fille de Rogue et il se demanda un instant quelle était censée être sa réaction. Devait-il applaudir, mourir de rire ou partir en claquant la porte ?

Les deux dernières réponses le tentaient assez.

- Cette fois... c'est vraiment une blague, chuchota-t-il.

Il tourna la tête et vit que Ron n'avait pas l'air très emballé par l'idée non plus ; le roux le regardait avec un ennui évident.

- Reste calme, s'affola aussitôt Hermione. Ecoute, je pense que c'est vraiment le mieux. Ron est un Gryffondor de toute façon et c'est le meilleur ami de Harry donc techniquement même moi je connais moins bien Harry que lui... Même si ça reste à voir, mais enfin, voilà.

- Justement, s'exclama Draco avec un grand sourire, c'est ça le problème exact tu vois.

Hermione se passa une main hésitante sur le front avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami, cherchant du soutien.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en lui tu sais, tenta-t-elle. J'ai confiance moi.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire désabusé.

- Je te jure que je n'en dirais pas un mot à Harry, râla Ron avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Me voilà rassuré, railla le blond.

Ils se lancèrent un regard emplis d'animosité alors qu'Hermione se tordait les doigts, légèrement désespérée par la tournure de la conversation.

- Ecoute Draco, je pense que ça fera grandement avancer les choses avec Harry si tu arrives à être ami avec Ron.

Draco plissa les paupières avant de daigner regarder à nouveau le rouquin, l'observant rapidement ; mais la mine triomphante et pleine de défi du garçon ne l'aidait pas totalement à accepter cette situation.

- Crois-moi Draco, je sais que ça va être dur, mais Ron peut t'aider. Je t'assure que ce sera mieux que si tu restes seul.

Draco hocha de la tête, la mine détruite, sans trop y croire, son visage n'affichant qu'un petit sourire hypocrite.

- Bien, murmura Hermione en baissant les épaules.

- Je crois, commença alors Ron d'une voix pensive, que la première chose à travailler, c'est ton sourire... Tu fais peur quand tu étires ta bouche, c'est assez effrayant, on dirait un psychopathe.

Draco ferma les yeux. Ces vacances seraient longues.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Yo!

Booon... Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu... J'attends donc, comme d'habitude D vos réactions, commentaires, protestations, réclamations et cetera... via review.

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un mot. Vraiment, merci beaucoup, ça me motive comme vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !

Bises et bonne deux semaines!


End file.
